Deux âmes liées
by Marluuna
Summary: Nouvel Haitsu XD. Une amitié irrationnelle qui débouche un jour sur autre chose... Comment le gérer ?
1. Un être à part

**Une nouvelle fic Haitsu... Je ne sais pas exactement combien, mais je pense m'embarquer pour pas mal de chapitres . D'où le fait que je prenne mon temps... Ce premier chapitre va juste poser les bases :)**

**L'histoire ? Et bien... Disons simplement, comment s'est construite une amitié fusionnelle, et comment deux personnalités complexes refusent que ça change et d'y voir autre chose... (vous aussi, vous trouvez que c'est pas clair ? XD)... **

Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est là, assis sur ce pouf dans lequel il s'enfonce ? Il fait chaud ici... Tout le monde rit, s'amuse... Ken-chan est encore partit loin dans l'un de ses délires. Et il voit Yukki qui s'en amuse beaucoup, glissant deux ou trois termes monosyllabiques par moments, se contentant de sourire voire même franchement rire, souvent. Ils ont bien travaillé aujourd'hui. La répétition fut intense, les laissant tous sur les genoux. Sauf Ken, qui a toujours de la ressource. Et maintenant, voilà que même après avoir passé la journée ensemble, sans compter toutes les précédentes, ils ne songent même pas à se quitter... Au contraire, ils passent encore la soirée ensemble avec certaines personnes de l'équipe, histoire de décompresser. Les vapeurs de l'alcool l'anesthésient complètement. Il entend le bruit de plus en plus loin. Personne ne fait attention à lui... Il déteste cet état. Celui où tout va bien dans sa vie et où il se sent mal quand même. Il a ce qu'il faut : famille, argent, amis... Et il se sent pourtant complètement vide et fatigué. C'est capricieux, il devrait se réjouir de ce qu'il a, mais... Quelquefois il se met à déprimer sans raison. Ce soir, voilà, c'est le cas. Et devant lui, avachit dans un pouf également, Tetsu végète en bloquant sur le fond de son verre. Il n'a pas l'air bien, lui non plus. A tel point que même les autres ont fini par le remarquer. Ce qui est déjà plus rare. Il irait bien lui demander ce qui ne va pas, mais il ne s'en sent pas le courage. Il n'est pas en forme et il n'a pas envie de parler. Et puis quand il est comme ça, Tetsu aime qu'on le laisse tranquille. Le premier des deux qui récupèrera ira réconforter l'autre. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Tet-chan... Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ?... A quel moment tout ceci a-t-il échappé à son contrôle ? Pourquoi a -t-il fallu que les choses changent ?... Pourquoi Tetsu fait-il semblant de ne pas le voir ? Semblant d'être indifférent ? Semblant de sourire ? Peut-être qu'il ne souffre vraiment plus, lui... Peut-être que Hyde se fait son film tout seul... Il devient fou. Ce mot lui fait peur, mais pourtant... Il n'en voit pas d'autre. Le bassiste n'a jamais fait un geste équivoque ni un pas de travers. Jamais. Au tout début, du moins. C'est ça, le problème ! C'est lui. C'est Hyde qui a tout compliqué. C'est lui qui l'a cherché... En attendant, il boit une gorgée et s'enfonce un peu plus entre les coussins, perdu dans la ronde de ses souvenirs...

Rien d'extraordinaire dans sa vie d'enfant unique choyé par ses parents. Enfin par son père, surtout. Longtemps, sa mère lui fit comprendre qu'elle aurait aimé avoir une fille. Elle aurait adoré ça, sa mère. Mais elle n'a eu _que_ lui. Alors par dépit, elle l'habillait de robes et de la couleur rouge, habituellement réservée à ces dames. Son père l'appelait 'prince' et sa mère 'princesse'. Elle aimait le traiter comme la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eu... Qu'a-t-il pu la haïr pour ça ! Combien de fois a-t-il étouffé sa rage sous les couvertures, le soir, en la traitant de tous les noms ! Il avait déjà un physique particulier, et elle en rajoutait ! A cause d'elle, il est devenu fragile, pleurnichard, délicat... Les filles l'aimaient bien, mais les garçons se moquaient de lui. Et devenu adolescent, les filles le voyaient comme le bon copain. Jamais comme un homme. Parce que sa mère voulait une fille, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû naître ? Parce qu'il est petit et qu'il a les traits fins, il n'est pas digne d'être un homme ? Il a fini par y croire. Quand on vous répète quelque chose toute votre vie, vous ne voyez pas d'autre vérité, pas vrai ? Pas vraiment, non... Au fond de lui, quelque chose crevait d'envie de montrer à tout le monde -même s'ils s'en foutaient- qu'il valait quelque chose. Qu'iln'était pas ce qu'on croyait.

Assez tôt, il eut le goût des choses artistiques. Peinture, dessin, travaux manuels de toutes sortes... Il aimait ça. Ca n'a pas contribué à lui faire des amis d'ailleurs. Ca ne fait pas 'homme', de rester toute la récréation à griffonner sur son carnet à dessin, paraît-il... Il a tenté de les comprendre, alors il s'est inscrit au club de foot du lycée... Il y est resté 3 jours. Son truc à lui, ce n'était pas de courir avec une dizaine d'autres imbéciles ni de se faire hurler dessus parce qu'il a tapé à côté. Lui, il voulait s'assoir dans l'herbe et paresser toute la journée, rentrer chez lui la tête pleine d'images et les reproduire sur ses feuilles... Alors tout naturellement, quand sa mère lui demanda à la fin du lycée _'dans quelle fac veux-tu aller ?',_ il lui répondit _'une fac d'art'_. Il réussit le concours et y entra. Il était un peu plus dans son élément, déjà. Au milieu de ces artistes en herbe et autres rêveurs, il avait moins l'air de débarquer d'une autre planète. Mais il était toujours pétri de complexes liés à sa taille et à son physique... Sa timidité atteignait des sommets vertigineux. Il était incapable de rester plus de 5 minutes seul avec un inconnu. Il avait peur de tout. Et même avec les gens qu'il connaissait, il arrivait toujours un moment où il voulait être ailleurs. Peut de lui-même, des autres, de tout... Il se souviens qu'une fois, il s'était enfermé dans les toilettes parce qu'il avait peur d'une grosse brute en section de sculpture... Et Masao, un gars de première année, le seul qui lui parlait un peu, était venu le retrouver :

_Sors de là, Hideto-kun..._

_Non ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver face à ce géant !_

_Il est pas si grand, c'est toi qui... Bon, passons. Sors, je te dis ! Tu vas passer pour une_ _tapette !_

_M'en fous !_

Sa vie, c'était ça. Dessiner, peindre, éviter les autres au maximum, perdre tous ses moyens quand on lui parlait... Ca prenait des proportions inquiétantes. A cette époque douloureuse, la seule personne qui crut en lui fut un vieux professeur, Tanaka-sensei, qui lui enseigna la technique de la peinture à l'huile au second semestre. Il l'avait eu au début de l'année, et il était content de lui. Hyde était son chouchou. Le petit androgyne l'aimait beaucoup, pour ses précieux conseils et sa façon de lui remonter le moral l'air de rien... Il fut la première personne en qui Hyde eut un tant soit peu confiance, toutes proportions gardées du fait de leurs rapports maître-élève. Pourtant quand il lui enseigna la peinture, et ce dès le premier cours, il le sentit bizarre. Il semblait soucieux. Il le reprenait, alors qu'il pensait faire bien... Et il voyait ses camarades un peu étonnés... Et un jour, ce professeur qu'il aimait tant brisa son premier rêve sans prévenir. Le premier choc de sa vie. Il lui annonça un peu maladroitement qu'il avait un problème, qu'il devrait voir un médecin parce qu'il peignait 'bizarrement'. Il savait qu'il avait un peu de mal pour peindre. Comme pour colorier, d'ailleurs. Mais s'il pouvait s'en sortir à l'école, ce n'était plus le cas ici, entouré d'amateurs compétents et de professionnels... Le mot tomba comme un couperet sur le cou d'un condamné : _daltonien_. Il le savait, bien sûr. Il avait appris que l'herbe était verte, le soleil jaune et le ciel bleu, comme un automatisme. Il savait à quoi correspondait les couleurs. Mais il ne les voyait pas. Il l'a caché tant qu'il a pu, mais on n'échappe pas aux mots. Il aurait pu continuer l'art. Mais il aurait été limité dans ses moyens tôt ou tard, à cause de ce handicap. Et il ne voulait pas de ça. A quoi sert de faire de l'art si notre créativité est dès le départ brimée ? Même s'il n'avait rien à côté, il ne voulait pas de ça. Il quitta la fac.

Hyde, encore Hideto, est devenu professeur de batterie pour des étudiants, dans le club de son ancien lycée. Il aidait les week end et soirs ses parents au pub, en s'étant fixé jusqu'à l'été pour trouver une autre fac ou au moins un projet. Il avait aussi appris à jouer de la guitare depuis tout gamin et il aimait ça. A cette époque, Hyde jouait souvent dans le pub de ses parents, pour dépanner. Et quand vint ce creux dans sa jeune vie, il s'est suis dit qu'il pourrait peut-être en faire son métier. Il a alors fondé un premier groupe, avec des habitués du pub qui devinrent... disons des 'amis'. Il aimait ça, la guitare. Etrangement, sur scène, sa timidité semblait s'évaporer. Il se sentait à ma place, et plus vivant que jamais. Dès qu'il remettait le pied au sol évidemment, il redevenait ce gars effacé et maladroit qui renversait les verres des clients ou rougissait dès qu'on lui parlait. Mais sur scène, bon sang ! Qu'il se sentait bien ! Il avait une assurance grisante et une confiance en lui certes limitées, mais au moins elles existaient, alors qu'elles avaient été jusqu'ici totalement absente de sa vie. Bien sûr, il n'était pas celui qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il restait figé à ma place et se forçait à sourire. Mais il adorait ça.

Le second choc de sa courte existence eut lieu un soir d'été. Leur chanteur, Jero, avait la grippe. Alors il lui proposa d'assurer le chant pour une soirée. Hyde s'était exercé comme un fou pour faire de son mieux, mais enfin... Chanter, oui comme tout le monde. Chez lui, au karaoké, pour faire plaisir à sa mère qui aimait sa voix... A part ça... Ok ce n'était pas le_Tokyo Dome_, juste un cabaret de quelques dizaines de personnes, mais enfin... S'il chantait mal, ça allait s'entendre. Le soir dit, Hyde était mal. Sans sa guitare pour occuper ses mains, il se sentait complètement crétin sur scène. Pero à sa batterie l'encourageait, mais enfin... Aidé par un saké fort bon, il eut le courage nécessaire pour interpréter les chansons prévues... Non sans avoir les joues en feu et la gorge sèche... Et quand les lumières s'éteignirent, les applaudissements fusèrent, les 'bravo' aussi... Et lui... il aurait bien été en peine de décrire ses sentiments à ce moment. Une sensation d'avoir trouvé sa place, ce pour quoi on est fait. Jamais jouer de la guitare n'avait pu le rendre à moitié heureux de ce qu'il venait d'éprouver en chantant. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était éveillé en lui. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il était étrangement heureux. La peur de l'autre revenant avec la lumière, il se précipita en coulisses, tremblant et soulagé que le moment soit passé. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?... Ca avait été... Le moment le plus intense qu'il ait vécu jusqu'ici... Pero le suivit et l'enlassa sans prévenir. Ne supportant pas le contact des autres, Hyde lui fit comprendre qu'il devait le lâcher, ce qu'il fit :

_Excuse-moi Hideto-kun, je me suis emballé... Tu... Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que tu savais chanter ?!_

_Je sais pas chanter, c'est juste... _bafouilla-t-il.

_Hideto-kun, mon vieux, ça t'ouvre de nouvelles perspectives..._

_Tu es fou ?_ Rétorqua Hyde aussitôt. _Je remplaçais Jero, point à la ligne._ _Fin de l'histoire. Je suis guitariste, moi._

Alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher dans le couloir lumineux, Pero l'interpella une seconde fois avec surprise :

_Hé mais... Mais tu as les larmes aux yeux !_

Effectivement, Hyde ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais de discrètes larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pero sourit avec affection et lui dit avec sérieux :

_Tu devrais sérieusement y penser, Hideto-kun... Je sais que tu es un émotif, mais tout de même..._

Un peu gêné qu'il l'ait vu et troublé de le sentir aussi bizarre, il lança aux autres qu'il ne les suivrait pas ce soir. Ils voulaient terminer la soirée chez l'un d'eux, et Hyde savait qu'il serait vite gêné, enfermé dans un petit appartement avec des inconnus -pourtant censés être ses amis-. Il préférait rentrer chez lui. Mais auparavant... Un verre lui ferait du bien. Il se débarbouilla le visage et retourna dans la salle, allant demander un verre à la serveuse. En attendant sa commande, il tapotait nerveusement le bar du bout des doigts, l'air songeur. Ce Pero et ses remarques stupides... Hyde était timide, c'est un fait. Mais il était un cas où il pouvait se faire violence et montrer que quelque part en lui, se cachait un caractère pas si facile... C'était quand on le dévisageait. Il avait l'impression qu'on le passait au crible, qu'on voulait tout connaître de lui, et lui ne voulait pas qu'on le connaîsse ! Ca le mettait mal à l'aise, ça l'énervait, et dans ces cas-là, il savait s'affirmer. Et il le sentait, ce regard. On le dévisageait ! Merde, mais quel était l'insupportable fille ou garçon qui le regardait comme ça ? C'est qu'il yavait tant de monde ici... Ca le brûlait... Encore quelqu'un qui se moquait, non ? Bientôt, on allait s'approcher et l'appeler 'mademoiselle', encore ? Celui ou celle-là paierait pour les autres, il était trop troublé ce soir pour se montrer conciliant... Un peu en l'air et à l'adresse de personne, il posa bruyamment son verre en fixant le fond, et lança :

_C'est pour quoi ?! Je ne suis pas intéressé..._

_Euh... Ca tombe bien, moi non plus... Enfin, pas comme tu as l'air de le croire... Je suppose que c'est à moi que tu t'adresses ?_

Hyde tourna la tête. Ca venait de la personne juste à côté de lui. La personne en question, un jeune homme, était habillé d'une saloppette bleu pâle, sur laquelle tombaient de longs cheveux roux, retenus par des lunettes de soleil. Il sirotait un cocktail en souriant légèrement. Bon. Et qui c'était encore, celui-là ? Un pervers qui croyait être tombé sur une nana, encore ? Le côté arrangeant de sa personnalité lui pria de se détendre un peu. Tout de même, il n'avait pas été agressé ! C'est que le type en question avait un air calme et détendu, le genre d'air qui vous met les nerfs en pelote quand on est soi-même à fleur de peau... Faisant un effort, il parla plus calmement :

_Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas très poli._

_Y a aucun problème..._ murmura l'homme aux cheveux roux en pressant doucement son bras en signe de paix.

Vivement, Hyde dégagea son bras, fixant la main de cet autre qui l'avait touché sans crier gare.

_Me touche pas !_

_Excuse-moi_, répondit le jeune homme un peu surpris, _je n'avais pas l'intention de te gêner..._

_Et c'est quoi, tes intentions ? _

_Tu es toujours sur la défensive comme ça ?_

_C'est moi qui t'ait posé une question... _grommela Hyde en serrant les poings, commençant à se sentir nerveux.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai... Et bien dans un premier temps, pourrai-je te demander ton nom ?_ Fit l'autre en souriant.

_Je... Hideto. Takarai Hideto._

_Et bien Takarai Hideto-san, tu ne payes pas de mine, mais tu ne t'en laisses pas compter... Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas le bon soir pour te parler ?_

Hyde baissa la tête. Tout juste. Il avait été trop agressif. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment, ça n'allait pas fort... Avec son groupe, rien ne décollait, d'ailleurs il ne sentait pas ses camarades motivés... Et puis il vivait toujours chez ses parents et ça commençait à lui peser... Sans compter ses rapports avec le genre humain, qui ne s'arrangeaient pas... Et pour finir, cette envie irrationnelle de chanter encore...

_Dans ce cas, je repasserai... _lança le jeune homme en finissant son verre.

Sur ces mots, il laissa quelques pièces de monnaie, se leva, pris son manteau et fit volte-face après un sourire. Jamais encore, Hyde n'avait retenu qui que ce soit. Au contraire, il était soulagé quand on le laissait tranquille. Pourtant, avant même d'y réfléchir, sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule :

_Attends ! Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?_

Le jeune homme, sortant ses longs cheveux de son manteau avant de le fermer, lui sourit avec chaleur avant de répondre simplement :

_Tetsu, c'est comme ça que mes amis m'appellent. Ogawa Tetsuya. Ravi de te rencontrer, Hideto-kun... On se reverra, je pense._

**Ok, ok... C'est pas trop réel pour ne serait-ce que le look de Tetsu sans parler du reste... Mais bon ce n'est pas le but ici. Chapitre deux : la 'vraie' rencontre XD**


	2. Apprivoiser

**Plutôt long, ce chapitre... Pas trop, j'espère ?**

Ce que Hyde n'avait pas prévu par la suite, c'est que le chanteur de son groupe, Jero, avait vraiment une sale crève... Il s'est donc retrouvé à assurer le chant pendant pas mal de temps. A chaque intervention, c'était le même refrain : les mains qui tremblent, les genoux qui lâchent, la sueur qui lui tombe dans le cou et le dos... Quelle frayeur ! Mais pourtant... plus il chantait, plus il osait des choses... Des notes, tenues plus longtemps que nécessaire... Des aigus impromptus, juste au feeling... C'était angoissant, mais c'était très excitant aussi... Pourtant, il refusait d'écouter Pero et la voix dans sa tête... Il avait eu du mal à trouver sa voie, après avoir quitté la fac... Il avait eu du mal à faire le deuil de son rêve brisé... Alors maintenant qu'il était guitariste, il ne voulait pas tout remettre en cause... C'était une époque où Hyde n'était pas encore celui qu'il est aujourd'hui. Une époque où il n'osait pas prendre de risques... Hyde ne vit pas que chaque soir depuis le premier où il avait chanté, la même silhouette était dans la salle. Chaque soir, il était là. Il prenait toujours un cocktail avec une paille et une rondelle de citron, et il observait, il écoutait. Les yeux fermés et en souriant, il se laissait porter par cette voix qu'il n'avait pu oublier le premier soir, en rentrant chez lui... Ca l'avait remué, malgré son air jovial quand il avait pu lui échanger quelques mots avec lui... Ca l'avait troublé. Si la chanson était triste, il se prenait à serrer les poings et à avaler difficilement sa salive. Il était ému... Juste par une voix. Une voix envoûtante, encore jeune, mais prometteuse... Plus que ce qu'il entendait, c'était la perspective de ce que ce serait un jour, qui l'enchantait... Il savait que cette voix deviendrait de plus en plus belle avec le temps, pour peu qu'il y ait le travail en amont derrière... Il n'était pas expert, mais il le savait. Alors... Il fallait qu'il ait cette voix. Pour ce groupe qu'il montait et qu'il prenait avec sérieux -car il prenait toujours tout au sérieux-, il fallait qu'il l'ait. C'était du gâchis, qu'une telle voix se cantonne à la guitare...

Ce soir là, Tetsu était comme d'habitude au bar, et par chance, Hyde vint s'installer à côté de lui sans le remarquer. Il le regarda un instant comme s'il cherchait ses mots... Il savait que cet Hideto n'était pas un type ordinaire... qu'il allait lui falloir de la patience... Il devait... l'apprivoiser. Oui, c'est ça. Le mettre en confiance. Et instinctivement, Tetsu compris que la partie serait serrée.

_Bonsoir, Hideto-kun..._

Hyde tourna la tête à cette interpellation calme, perçue malgré le vacarme ambiant. Qui c'était, ce type là ?... Ah oui... Le gars bizarre de l'autre soir... C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Impossible de s'en souvenir... Alors il acquieça, signe qu'il le reconnaîssait quand même :

_Bonsoir... euh..._

_Tetsu_, termina l'autre aimablement.

_C'est ça._

Voilà. Restons en là. Hyde se retourna et se replongea dans ses activités, à savoir fixer le fond de son verre presque vide avec intérêt, en attendant qu'on lui en reserve un autre... Mais 'Tetsu' n'était pas décidé à lâcher prise, visiblement.

_Je peux te poser une question ?_ demanda-t-il en enlevant sa veste pour s'installer plus confortablement.

Il était bien le genre à la poser quand même, sa question, malgré le manque d'intérêt manifeste de Hyde. Ce dernier se résigna donc :

_Vas-y._

_Pouquoi tu es toujours tout seul ?_

_Comment ça ?_

_Tu ne suis pas les membres de ton groupe, après votre prestation ? Et je vois... une... deux... au moins trois jeunes filles qui te dévorent des yeux,_ fit-il en souriant tout en regardant autour d'eux. _Tu les ignores..._

_Ca ne m'intéresse pas._

_Oh je vois, tu es..._

_Non, _coupa Hyde sans sourciller. _Du tout, non. Simplement, je n'ai pas la tête à ça._

_Je vois..._

Tetsu parut réfléchir... Pourquoi ce garçon au physique si avantageux, à la voix si incroyable, avait-il l'air si triste ? Pourquoi noyait-il on ne sait quel désespoir dans l'alcool chaque soir, alors que la source de sa gaieté résidait dans un micro et une scène ?... Et pourquoi avait-il l'air de repousser la terre entière, surtout ? Lui qui donnait tant de choses par ailleurs, avec quelques notes... Il sourit, trouvant cette personnalité intéressante. Plus que jamais, il était décidé.

_Je peux t'en poser une moi aussi, de question ?_

_Bien sûr ! _répondit Tetsu, qui commençait à désespérer de nouer un vrai dialogue.

_Tu souris toujours comme ça ?_

C'est vrai, quoi... Il souriait en permanence. Pas un sourire faux ni de circonstance... Un vrai sourire spontané, naturel. Chaleureux et sincère. C'était quelqu'un de gracieux. Et Hyde trouvait étonnant que ce garçon là ne lui fasse pas de remarques sur sa tenue, son comportement, ne se soit pas encore moqué... Il s'adressait à lui normalement, sans le prendre de haut ou le traiter avec moquerie... Bizarre, vraiment. Et il voulait bien quelque chose, non ? Sans ça, que faisait-il là...

_Ca t'intéresse ?_ demanda Tetsu avec un grand sourire.

_Pas vraiment..._

C'est vrai. Il s'en foutait, au fond. Ce type là qui souriait aux anges, en l'air où à ce qu'il voulait... Ce qui l'angoissait, c'était que c'était un sourire énigmatique aussi. Le genre de quelqu'un qui a une idée en tête. Et Hyde n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Pourquoi ne pas en venir au fait ? Il attaqua son nouveau verre en grimaçant. Dans une demi-heure, il remontait sur la petite scène. Et franchement, il n'avait pas envie. Tous ces gens qui observent, qui écoutent... Qui dévisagent, qui chuchotent... Ils se moquaient encore, non ?

Et à chaque fois qu'il chantait... Que c'était étrange... Il y prenait goût, même s'il n'osait se l'avouer. Un curieux sentiment de bien être... Il avait presque oublié que Tetsu le regardait toujours, obnubilé qu'il était par cette pensée qui ne l'avait pas quitté...

_Tu aimes ça ?_

_Quoi ?_ Demanda Hyde sans comprendre.

_Chanter... La scène... Tu aimes ça._

_C'est sympa... Mais je suis plus à l'aise comme guitariste._

_Ca, c'est une connerie, _lança Tetsu en grignotant une chips.

_Je te demande pardon ?_

Le garçon aux cheveux roux sourit, intérieurement cette fois. Il l'avait intéressé. Il avait des réponses un peu plus longues. Certes, le ton était froid et le regard méfiant, mais c'était toujours un progrès... Il compris qu'il y arriverait, petit à petit.

_Et bien oui. Qui tu crois convaincre en disant ça ? Quand tu chantes... C'est comme si tu étais... Heureux. C'est ça... Tu as l'air si mélancolique normalement, et quand tu as ce micro, tu irradies de bonheur... J'ai eu le temps de le voir, ce contraste, ces derniers jours... La guitare, tu es bon. Ca te défoule et ça te plaît, oui. Mais faire entendre ta voix, c'est au-delà de ça..._

D'abord, Hyde se dit que lui aussi se défendait pas mal, pour déblatérer des conneries. Chapeau bas. Ensuite, il n'aimait pas beaucoup la désagréable sensation de se faire balancer ses 4 vérités sans prévenir, surtout quand il essayait d'occulter ça... Et pour finir, parce qu'il commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise, il n'aimait guère cette façon tranquille de percer les gens à jour, de se montrer perspicace sans difficulté...

_Je te dois combien pour cette brillante séance de psychanalyse ?_ répondit Hyde sèchement.

_La première fois, c'est gratuit_, répondit Tetsu sans se démonter. _Mais entamons la deuxième sans tarder : ça te fait quoi, quand tu chantes ?_

_Pardon ?_

_Tu ressens quoi ?_

_Mais... Mais... Ca te... Ca ne te regarde pas !_ répondit Hyde.

Non mais... En quoi ça l'intéressait en plus ? Hyde en fut inexplicablement troublé. C'était... C'était la première fois... Qu'on s'intéressait à ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir ? La première fois qu'on ne l'obligeait pas, qu'on ne se servait pas de lui... Juste, on s'intéressait à ce qu'il ressentait. Il en fut profondément ému, comme s'il désespérait de provoquer un jour un intérêt de ce genre chez qui que ce soit. Mais il se trouva stupide, aussi il se leva et se planta devant Tetsu, qui le regardait avec étonnement.

_Dis-moi, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, ni ce que tu veux... Mais tu vas arrêter ça. Maintenant. Tu fais quoi ? Un pari ? Tu as juré de te payer ma tête, c'est ça ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un fan en face de moi..._

Compris. C'était ça, son problème ? Il ne supportait pas les compliments pour la bonne raison qu'il ne pensait pas avoir le droit de les mériter... Tetsu savait où il allait, mais quant à y parvenir... Les hommes blessés sont difficiles à approcher. Surtout quand ils ont peur. Doucement, il parla :

_Je ne me moque pas de toi, Hideto-kun, et je suis désolé que tu aies pu le croire... Je suis très sérieux, à te dire la vérité... J'aime ta voix. Et cela m'étonnerait que je sois le seul._

_Je ne suis pas chanteur._

_J'ai cru comprendre, _lança Tetsu en riant. _Mais ça change quoi ? Parce que tu n'as jamais chanté auparavant et que tu n'y avais pas pensé, tu ne pourrais pas décider de commencer maintenant ? Qui a décidé ça ?_

_Personne, mais..._

C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Hyde aurait voulu partir, mais il restait cloué au sol. Parce qu'il aimait ce qu'il entendait. Il ne demandait qu'à être convaincu, en fait. A croire que ce type lisait dans ses pensées... Pourtant, ça l'agaçait.

_Hideto-kun, penses-y. J'aimerai bien que tu nous rejoignes, mon guitariste et moi. J'aimerai pouvoir jouer et composer pour ta voix._

_Ok. J'en ai assez entendu._

Non, pas assez ! Encore... S'il insiste, se disait Hyde, alors il est sérieux. Sinon... Il tourna les talons, mais une main se posa doucement sur son bras, l'effleurant presque. Surpris, il s'arrêta.

_Je te touche à peine_, expliqua Tetsu. _Tu vois ? Je n'irai pas plus loin, même pour te retenir... Alors promets-moi d'y penser. Je te propose un essai avec nous. Qu'as-tu à y perdre ? Tu n'aimes pas ces gens avec qui tu es et tu perds ton temps. Si tu viens avec moi, tu y gagneras. Ca, c'est une promesse._

Regardant cette main qui virevoltait à un millimètre de son bras, Hyde fut profondément étonné. Ce Tetsu avait posé les limites tout seul. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque, aucun sarcasme... Et il avait accepté les... disons difficultés de Hyde. Sans le dire explicitement, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il respecterait les règles du jeu et qu'il ne l'approcherait pas trop près. En un mot comme en cent : il le comprenait. Pourtant, juste par fierté et pour avoir le dernier mot, Hyde se dégagea et lui souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée, il retourna se préparer à chanter de nouveau... Cette sensation...

Elle l'a poursuivi deux semaines durant. Jero avait vraiment la grippe du siècle, donc Hyde a dû chanter tous les soirs pendant 15 jours. Bon sang, qu'il aimait ça ! Il sentait le regard de Pero derrière lui qui souriait, et il ne pouvait le détromper... C'était comme si... Comme s'il touchait les gens, comme s'il en était proche, alors qu'il s'était toujours senti à l'écart jusque là. Ce sentiment bien sûr, n'arrivait qu'après être descendu de scène, car pendant qu'il chantait, il avait bien trop peur. Petit à petit, ce sentiment de plaisir le remplissait, le poursuivant chaque soir... Comme ce Tetsu. Il était là chaque soir. Devant, sur le côté, accoudé au bar... Et il le regardait avec admiration, intérêt, attention... Hyde avait le sentiment d'être le gibier et lui le chasseur. Ce regard le gênait profondément. Chaque soir, il savait où le groupe se produisait et il était là. Et un soir sur deux, il venait le relancer à l'arrière de la scène ou sur le parking. Et Hyde ne savait plus que dire pour qu'il le lâche. Il n'était pas intéressé, avait déjà un groupe, se voyait guitariste... Rien n'y faisait, c'était toujours le même sourire et la même rengaine : _« tu verras Hideto-kun, tu me rejoindras. Et tu chanteras, parce que tu es fais pour ça. »_ Mais ce qui fatiguait Hyde, ce n'était pas ces assauts dont il faisait l'objet, non. C'était de devoir y résister. C'est vrai : l'enthousiasme et la confiance de Tetsu le séduisait, il avait l'air motivé, et loin d'être bête... Mais il ne faisait confiance à personne et pour ne pas se sentir rebuté apr un inconnu comme ça, c'est que Tetsu devait être encore plus dangereux que la moyenne, non ?... Un soir que Hyde avait attendu longtemps dans le cabaret par flemme et en espérant le décourager, il sortit par la porte des fournisseurs, et peine perdue ! Tetsu était là, appuyé contre un lampadaire, jouant avec son collier. Hyde choisit de passer devant, mais il l'interpella :

_Hideto-san. Une soirée. Accorde-moi une soirée._

_Pour quoi faire ?_ Lui a-t-il alors demandé, suspicieux.

_Te convaincre, cette question. On va manger un morceau, on discute de tout et de rien. Et si à la fin tu me trouves vraiment antipathique et si tu me jures que le chant ne te plaît pas du tout, alors je te laisserai tranquille, _dit-il tout en pensant qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, de toute façon.

Loin de l'énerver ou de lu idonner l'envie de l'envoyer bouler, cela fit diablement sourire Hyde malgré lui, il dû l'avouer. Tetsu était vraiment prêt à tout... C'était flatteur, quelque part. Et puis Hyde n'allait pas lui dire... mais il n'était pas du tout antipathique. Au contraire. C'était même ça qui lui faisait peur, d'ailleurs. Hyde soupira pour la forme avant de rétorquer finalement :

_Ok, tu as gagné. Un repas. Et tu promets de laisser tomber à la fin ?_

_Si ce que j'ai dit se vérifie, oui. Sinon, tu m'auras sur le dos un moment..._

_C'est très clair. Va pour une soirée._

Il sourit, comme s'il était sûr d'avoir déjà gagné à ce moment là. Et Hyde, par pur esprit de contradiction, avait décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Ils sont allés dans un petit restaurant à quelques rues de là, il était encore assez tôt. Qu'il était bavard, Tetsu ! En quelques heures, Hyde a su qui il était, ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il faisait, sa famille, ses amis, ses études... Tout ça sans rien avoir demandé ! Bien sûr, il ne parlait pas de choses trop personnelles, mais enfin... Mais ce n'est pas ce qui a le plus frappé le petit androgyne. Il y avait deux choses marquantes chez lui. La première, Hyde l'avait déjà repérée, c'était son sourire. Il souriait toujours, et même s'il ne souriait pas, il avait l'air calme, comme s'il était toujours content. La seconde, c'était cette détermination dans son regard, où Hyde pouvait voir une lueur d'excitation briller quand il lui parlait de ses projets... Hyde avait affaire à un garçon prêt à tout pour réaliser son rêve, c'était très net. Lui qui avait prévu de s'excuser sous un faux prétexte au moment où il serait -comme d'habitude- trop gêné d'être resté trop longtemps avec un inconnu, il a passé 4 heures avec lui, et il ne les a pas vu passer ! Il était 2h du matin quand ils sont sortis. Sur le trottoir, Tetsu le regarda un instant et sourit de nouveau :

_Bien, Hideto-kun... Je m'excuse, je crois que j'ai trop parlé... Au final, je ne sais rien de toi. Mais je devine que ça t'arrange, pas vrai ? Tu ne dois pas être bavard..._

_En effet._

_Soyons direct : qu'as-tu à me dire, au sujet de ma proposition ? _Demanda Tetsu qui n'y tenait plus._ Veux-tu travailler avec moi ?_

_Et bien je... Ne sais pas... _avoua Hyde malgré lui alors qu'il s'attendait lui-même à rétorquer un nouveau 'non' sans appel.

Tetsu parut satisfait. A cet instant, il savait qu'il avait gagné. Aujourd'hui Hyde a pu s'en rendre compte. A l'époque, le petit androgyne avait tenté de s'en sortir avec un prétexte justifiant son hésitation :

_Ce n'est pas très juste. Après tout, tu m'as entendu chanter, pas vrai ? Moi je n'ai aucune idée de la musique que tu fais. Comment joues-tu de la basse ?_

_C'est pourtant vrai ! Attends..._

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite cassette qu'il lui tendit aussitôt.

_Ca, ce sont des mélodies de ma composition. Et sur l'autre face, il y a des démos de Hiro, mon guitariste. Ecoute-là. C'est mieux que rien._

_Ok..._

Cette nuit là quand Hyde est rentré chez lui, il a mis cette cassette avant d'aller se coucher. Il ne s'y connaissait pas en basse bien sûr, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son jeu qui lui plaîsait... C'étaient des petites mélodies, des notes enjouées... Ca ressemblait assez à l'impression qu'il lui avait laissé : il était un garçon joyeux. Et ses compositions étaient comme lui. Hyde aimait ça, ça lui donnait irrésistiblement envie de sourire. Et sourire, c'est à peine s'il se souvenait de ce que ça voulait dire, avant... Et puis sur l'autre face, des mélodies plus lourdes... Bizarre... C'était de lui aussi, ça ? Hyde choisit de s'endormir en remettant la première partie... Comme il le ferait à chaque fois dans l'avenir, il préféra se concentrer sur ce qui lui plaîsait et l'arrangeait, plutôt que sur ce qui le dérangeait... Ici, il ne s'agissait que de mélodies, mais après...

Certes il avait l'esprit de contradiction. Et oui, il était très fier. Mais non, il n'était pas un imbécile. Il n'allait pas jouer la biche effarouchée ou les types hésitants juste parce que ça lui aurait fait mal de lui céder après s'être débattu. C'aurait été idiot. Son esprit de contradiction céda la place à la curiosité, à l'attrait qui sommeillait. Et quand Tetsu revint le trouver quelques jours après, Hyde y voyait déjà plus clair :

_Tetsu-kun, écoute..._

_Tiens, tu m'appelles par mon surnom ? _Remarqua le jeune homme.

_Pardon ?_

_Tu ne le faisais que rarement, et jamais spontanément... _dit-il avec chaleur.

_Euh... Ok. Si tu le dis..._

_As-tu pris une décision ? _Demanda Tetsu en faisant tous les efforts de la terre pour ne pas se montrer surexcité.

_Je suis assez tenté... _avoua Hyde timidement.

_C'est vrai ?_ S'exclama-t-il. _Génial ! Que dois-je faire pour achever de te décider ?!_

_Pourrait-on faire un essai ? Histoire de voir si ça colle... Je n'ai pas dit oui, hein, juste un essai..._

_Ca marche ! Je t'écris l'adresse de notre studio, et tu me dis quand tu peux passer ! Voici mon numéro !_

_Ca a vraiment l'air de te réjouir... _murmura Hyde, un peu incrédule, en prenant le papier.

_Bien sûr, que ça me réjouit ! Tu n'as pas conscience de la qualité de ta voix, Hideto-kun ! Moi si. Et ce qui ne gâche rien, tu es extrêmement sympathique. Je sens qu'on peut faire du bon travail ensemble. Tu peux rire, c'est absurde... Mais je le sens. Ca et autre chose aussi._

_Quoi d'autre ?_

_Se-cret. Si nous en venons à travailler ensemble, alors je te le dirai, _ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

La suite de l'histoire fut tellement rapide que Hyde eut l'impression que cela s'était produit en 2 jours. Il fit ce bout d'essai en emmenant avec lui Pero, puisque Tetsu n'avait pas encore de batteur. Il trouva Pero plutôt bon. La performance du petit androgyne ne déplut pas à Hiro, son guitariste ; et Hyde... Plus il chantait, plus il aimait ça. Cet essai fut le déclic : son avenir était dans ce groupe naîssant, pas ailleurs. Et avec un micro entre les mains. C'est ce qui le poussa à annoncer à ses musiciens qu'il quittait le groupe pour rentrer dans celui de Tetsu. Pero le suivit.

**Pero et Hiro étaient là avant Sakura et Ken. Rassurez-vous, je ne ferai pas les 17 ans comme ça, de façon aussi détaillée... mais j'ai voulu bien parler de cette rencontre décisive... :)**


	3. L'Arc en ciel

Comment décrire ce qui se passa pour Hyde dès lors

Comment décrire ce qui se passa pour Hyde dès lors ? Un bouleversement total de son mode de vie, de sa façon d'appréhender demain, de sa façon d'être… D'abord méfiant malgré sa décision de se lancer, tout se passa plus rapidement qu'on aurait pu le croire…

D'un point de vue professionnel d'abord. Chacun était motivé, et sans forcément penser à passer pro ni à faire de grandes choses, ils voulaient faire bien. Hyde travaillait d'arrache-pied pour maîtriser ce diamant qu'il avait dans la gorge et qui trop souvent, lui échappait… Il avait la capacité, mais pas la méthode. Il lui fallut du temps et de longues heures de travail pour comprendre qu'il devait y aller petit à petit. D'abord, chanter juste, tenir la note. Ensuite, les fioritures, les effets de voix… Ca lui pris du temps, et il apprend toujours. Mais il était tenace et plus enthousiaste que jamais, aussi travaillait-il avec bonheur à devenir quelqu'un. Pas quelqu'un de célèbre. Juste quelqu'un.

Tetsu, question travail, ne craignait personne. Hyde eut tôt fait de comprendre ça. On pouvait rire avec Tetsu, parler avec lui, se laisser aller… mais il fallait travailler. Tetsu ne supportait pas le gâchis. Il ne comprenait pas les gens doués, mais qui n'exploitaient pas leur don. Quand on a un talent, le cultiver est un devoir, selon lui. Quand on a la chance de savoir quoi faire, d'en avoir la possibilité alors que tant de gens passent toute leur existence sans trouver une raison de vivre, il faut se donner à fond. Si c'était pour y aller en demie mesure, autant ne rien faire du tout. La nuance n'existait pas chez lui. Pour autant, Tetsu ne se résumait pas à ce portrait sévère de sa personne, et étonnamment strict pour un homme à peine sortit de l'adolescence. Ca ne représentait qu'un aspect de sa personnalité complexe et surprenante. La plupart du temps, il était gai et jovial. Un vrai gosse toujours partant pour un fou rire ou une bêtise. Un homme responsable et aimant aussi, prêt à donner sa chemise pour peu que cela puisse lui permette de voir quelqu'un retrouver le sourire…

Chaque jour un peu plus, Hyde s'en étonnait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce mélange de gaieté et de gravité, de fantaisie et de sérieux… Pero, qui le connaissait un peu, s'étonnait de voir le chanteur sourire aussi souvent dorénavant… Etre moins introverti… Malgré tout, Hyde vivait encore avec la peur de se faire tromper. Ca pouvait paraître disproportionné, mais donner sa confiance à quelqu'un, c'était nouveau pour Hyde. Après tout, c'était de sa vie professionnelle qu'il s'agissait, et il s'en remettait à Tetsu. Tetsu qui savait toujours quoi faire, quoi dire pour l'amener à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il savait que lorsque Hyde était en colère, rien n'y faisait. Il fallait attendre simplement qu'il ait fini et juste lui montrer que si besoin, il était là. Il savait que lorsque Hyde était angoissé, il fallait le réconforter, lui expliquer que tout se passerait bien et qu'il était encore là… Toujours là… Hyde ne s'en rendit compte que bien des années après, de l'importance de toutes ces petites choses… Parce qu'on ne prend conscience de la valeur réelle d'une chose que lorsqu'on est sur le point de la perdre. Il prenait pour acquis que tout serait toujours comme ça, que rien ne changerait. Mais les choses changent. Et après tout, c'est lui qui l'a voulu, non ?... A cette époque donc, Hyde de jour en jour, se laissait apprivoiser, comme un animal sauvage. Tetsu avait la manière de procéder, il avait compris son fonctionnement, et il y allait petit à petit. Parce que l'avoir comme chanteur ne lui suffisait pas, même si c'était déjà beaucoup. Il avait su, au moment de leur rencontre, qu'il devait le faire. S'occuper de lui, l'aider à traverser tout ça, à se sortir la tête hors de l'eau… C'était prétentieux et ridicule sûrement, mais Tetsu le savait : il pouvait le faire, et il le devait. Parce que son chanteur était réellement quelqu'un de génial. Un garçon honnête, sensible, respectueux, intelligent, drôle… et bigrement attachant. Tetsu sentit que le courant passerait, alors il se donna encore une fois les moyens pour ça. Et petit à petit, Pero pu s'étonner de les voir si proches, si amis… Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de voir apparaître les premières marques de complicité, signe d'une amitié profonde. L'un qui termine les phrases de l'autre… Quand l'un s'énerve, l'autre est le seul qu'il accepte dans son champ de vision… Les regards échangés précédent un fou rire inexplicable aux yeux des autres… Complicité. Et confiance aussi. Hyde fut bien forcé de se l'avouer, au bout d'un moment. Il faisait confiance. Il s'était laissé approcher, laissé apprivoiser… Et ça lui faisait du bien. S'ouvrir aux autres, aimer les autres, moins les redouter… C'était nouveau, et c'était bon. Il acceptait même que le bassiste franchisse cet espace qu'il laissait toujours entre lui et les autres… Une main sur l'épaule… Une tape dans le dos, ou sur la tête… Des gestes futiles, mais c'était un grand pas en avant pour le chanteur… Les baisers sur la joue aussi, Tetsu aimait bien ça. C'était sa façon à lui de l'encourager, avant l'entrée en scène, et sa façon de le décoincer un peu… Personne d'autre ne s'y risquait, sous peine d'un regard assassin ou d'un geste de repli. Mais Tetsu pouvait. Hyde ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le laissait faire, avec de moins en moins d'appréhension. C'était son ami. Le premier véritable. Et l'irremplaçable. Il fut le déclencheur, celui qui amena Hyde à penser qu'il y avait du bon en l'Homme, et que l'autre était capable de lui faire autre chose que le blesser. Sans doute Tetsu n'en espérait-il pas tant, toujours est-il que ses efforts portèrent leurs fruits. Mais il serait erroné de penser que seul Hyde y gagnait. C'était un véritable échange, et Tetsu eut tôt fait de comprendre qu'il s'était un peu fait dépasser… Car le petit chanteur avait un tel charisme et une telle gentillesse qu'il attirait immanquablement, sans même qu'on ne s'en rende compte... Tetsu pensait l'aider, l'épauler, et puis… Lui non plus, il n'était pas un expert en relations humaines. Mis à part son vieil ami Ken, il n'avait gardé aucun autre contact de son adolescence… Et puis Ken, c'était le genre blagueur même s'il était capable d'être sérieux… Tetsu avait besoin de quelqu'un qui accepterait d'écouter ses délires, quand il se prenait à parler de ses projets… Quelqu'un qui rirait à ses stupidités… Hyde était tout ça. Même si au début il ne répondait pas, Tetsu le voyait bien sourire discrètement, même s'il se reprenait… Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'appréciait assez pour tout accepter de lui, et qui s'en remettait à lui. Une marque de confiance inestimable, compte tenu du caractère de Hyde… Et Tetsu s'était juré de ne jamais la trahir, quel que soit le prix… Une bien belle promesse, alors qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle l'enchaînerait, bien plus tard…

Un soir que Tetsu passait la soirée chez Hyde pour discuter d'un texte de ce dernier, il se produisit un moment qui marqua Hyde toute sa vie. C'était quelques temps à peine après leur formation. Levant le nez de sa feuille, Hyde lui demanda soudain :

_Tet-chan... Tu as pensé à un nom pour le groupe ?_

_Hmmm... Oui, _répondit Tetsu après un instant d'hésitation.

_Allez, dis-le moi. Ca fait un moment que tu gardes le secret ! _Implora le petit chanteur.

_C'est un peu gênant et j'ai peur que tu me trouves bête..._ avoua Tetsu, embarassé.

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_C'est en rapport avec ton... enfin tes yeux..._

Hyde lui en avait parlé, de son daltonisme. Parce que Tetsu qui s'habillait toujours de couleurs apparement voyantes, s'étonnait que ça ne lui fasse ni chaud ni froid. Et pour cause, Hyde le voyait gris ! Il avait donc compris et évitait au maximum de remettre le sujet sur le tapis, Hyde le voyait bien...

_Je ne comprends pas, _dit-il enfin.

_Je veux appeler ce groupe 'l'Arcenciel'._

_On dirait du français, non ?_

_Oui. Ca veut dire 'niji'._

_Qu'est-ce que... ?_

_C'est un bon moyen de mettre un peu de couleurs dans ta vie, Doiha-chan... _a-t-il dit avec sérieux._ Je n'ai trouvé que ça..._

_Que... ? Et comment m'as-tu appelé ? _Demanda Hyde, visiblement surpris.

_Oh pardon, c'est sorti tout seul ! _S'excusa le bassiste en se grattant la tête.

_C'est rien. En fait, j'aime bien... Mais Tet-chan... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est une idée magnifique, mais je ne mérite pas..._

_Chut ! Tu ne mérites jamais rien, toi ! Tu as une image de toi-même absolument lamentable. Si tu n'aimes pas ce nom, alors c'est autre chose. Mais si c'est juste par modestie, alors tant pis pour toi ! Allez... Aies un peu confiance en toi... Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais c'est une bonne idée, non ? _fit Tetsu avec un clin d'oeil.

Que pouvait répondre Hyde à cela ? C'était terriblement gênant. La pudeur et la retenue sont des choses acquises dès le berceau, dans ce pays. Mais Tetsu, même s'il était timide et réservé, semblait ne suivre aucune règle. Il disait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait et de la façon dont il le souhaitait, sans s'embarasser de formules. Qui plus est il était affectueux, alors Hyde qui se gênait pour rien, avait parfois du mal... Mais au delà de ça, c'était surtout magnifique. Et ça faisait un bien fou. D'être apprécié, d'avoir quelqu'un qui sait voir en nous des qualités que l'on ne soupçonne même pas, qui sait quoi dire pour nous motiver et quelle attitude adopter selon notre humeur. Quelqu'un qui semble être capable de nous percer à jour même lorsqu'on se cache. Et que ça arrive seulement après quelques mois. Et cette personne que Hyde avait trouvé, ou plutôt qui l'avait trouvé, semblait vouloir l'amener loin, quitte à y passer du temps. Au début, Hyde pensait qu'il voulait qu'il s'améliore parce qu'il le fallait pour leur groupe. Mais en fait, il voulait que Hyde évolue, pour lui-même. Simplement pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'on s'intéressait à lui. La première fois qu'on voyait qui il était vraiment et qu'on s'en accomodait. Il avait la sensation de compter pour d'autres, d'être utile et de valoir quelque chose. Il avait une voix apparement spéciale, et il comptait bien se faire entendre. A tous ceux qui l'avaient regardé de haut, lui avait tourné le dos ou qui s'étaient moqués de lui, il allait montrer qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois.

Le groupe prit le nom trouvé par Tetsu, puisque Hiro et Pero le trouvaient bien également. Quelques semaines à peine passèrent et Hiro annonça son départ. Tenté par un autre groupe en qui il voyait plus d'avenir, il partit, laissant Tetsu ruminer sa première défaite. Mais Tetsu était fier : il ne voulut pas le retenir outre mesure. Pour lui, un groupe se devait d'être uni, et si Hiro ne croyait pas assez en eux pour avoir envie de rester, alors il ne voulait pas insister. Il avait à maintes reprises parlé à Hyde de son ami d'enfance, ce fameux Ken, un architecte en devenir qui jouait de la guitare comme personne. Hyde avait entendu des démos, et effectivement, il était doué. Sur son avis, Tetsu le relança un beau jour. Et alors que ce Ken avait refusé bien des fois par le passé, l'attrait de l'aventure et la joie de jouer avec son ami eurent raison de lui : il plaqua tout, quitta ses études et vint les rejoindre après avoir écouté quelques unes de leurs chansons.

Ken était un personnage pour le moins curieux. Assez paradoxal, finalement. Distingué, rafiné, perfectionniste, il était pourtant assez familier par moments. Il ne prenait pas de gants pour dire une chose et aimait les plaisanteries douteuses. Il aimait rire, ça oui. L'excès était son terrain de jeu préféré, il aimait boire, s'amuser... Ken a beaucoup appris à Hyde, malgré leurs différences. Il lui a appris à aimer la vie dans le sens d'aimer ce qui était bon, de ne pas avoir de limites, de bien manger, bien boire... Il lui a appris des choses aussi, car il avait une certaine culture... Bien sûr il l'a souvent gêné, et même aujourd'hui encore. Comme il ne connaît pas la honte, il ne recule devant rien. Et à l'époque, Hyde était vite limité dès lors qu'il s'exposait au regard des autres. Leur première rencontre, il s'en souvient parfaitement. Tetsu lui avait dit de venir chez lui un soir, Ken y serait comme il venait juste d'accepter sa proposition. Il connaissait Pero pour l'avoir vu un autre soir. Il fallait qu'il le rencontre encore. Hyde a sonné, et il a entendu un joyeux : _«entre, c'est ouvert !»_. Hyde est entré, s'est déchaussé et s'est avancé dans le salon en retirant son écharpe tout en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à la pièce : sur la table, jonchaient quelques bouteilles de bières. Tetsu était assis en face d'un garçon à l'air un peu plus âgé que lui, à la barbe de 3 jours et dont un sourire immense éclairait le visage. Alors que Hyde levait la tête pour lui sourire en guise de premier contact, le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha :

_Et bien et bien... Tetsu-kun ne m'avait pas dit qu'on seraient 4 ce soir ! Et je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ! Et quelqu'un de magnifique en plus..._

Hyde se rappelle avoir regardé Tetsu qui haussait les épaules d'un air de dire «laisse tomber». Hé, mais quoi ? Il ne croyait pas sérieusement... ? Mais si, il le croyait ! Ken s'est approché pour ôter sa veste. Certes, c'était galant mais enfin... Hyde pris une voix assurée pour s'écarter avant qu'il ne le touche et lui lancer :

_Dis donc ! Je suis un homme, moi !_

Il parut un peu perplexe, sur le coup. Il recula d'un pas et le détailla un moment, visiblement surpris de s'être laissé abuser. Mais il sourit à nouveau et ne se démonta pas :

_Vraiment ? Excuse-moi alors. Mais tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vu, même si d'un coup tu ne m'intéresses plus !_

Au tour du chanteur d'être désappointé. Et bien, il n'était pas facilement gêné lui, et il était franc en plus ! Et Hyde qui était déjà rouge pivoine... Ken partit d'un grand éclat de rire tandis que Tetsu se leva :

_Kitamura Ken-chan, voici Takarai Hideto-chan. Hyde-chan, en fait... Ken-chan, arrête de rire enfin !_

_Désolé, mais il a l'air tellement perdu..._

Il se payait sa tête ? Il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on le prenne pour une femme, même s'il y était habitué. Hyde n'aimait pas non plus qu'on parle fort à côté de lui ni qu'on se rapproche de lui. Et Ken était familier. Premier contact peu évident donc. Mais avec le temps, il appris à connaître Ken et à l'aimer, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Son caractère libéré lui faisait du bien même s'il devait en passer par une honte insupportable parfois.

Et l'une des personnes qui compta le plus dans sa vie lui fut présentée quelque temps après. Pero, poussé par les appels de Hiro, pris la porte à son tour. Hyde en était un peu triste, mais ses rapports avec lui n'étant plus ce qu'ils étaient, ça n'a pas été insurmontable. Le groupe a cherché un batteur de qualité des semaines durant... Un jour, Tetsu arriva, visiblement très excité : un ami de Tokyo avait rencontré un batteur apparement doué et lui avait envoyé des bandes. Tetsu les fit aux autres écouter et d'un commun accord, il fut décidé de prendre contact avec lui, puisqu'il était effectivement plein de talent. Tetsu l'appella et le batteur consentit à venir à Osaka faire un essai et les rencontrer. Tetsu était allé le chercher à la gare et le logeait, pour lui éviter de payer l'hôtel. Il ne s'est jamais servi de son billet de retour vers Tokyo. Ken et Hyde devaient se rendre le soir chez Tetsu pour le rencontrer, mais Ken avait une course à faire avant. La première rencontre de Hyde avec Sakura fut loin d'être une partie de plaisir, à côté, celle avec Ken avait été facile... Le chanteur était installé dans le salon, il discutait avec Tetsu et Sakura est sortit de la chambre où il téléphonait. Hyde se souviendra toujours de l'impression qu'il lui a faite à ce moment là : _'bon sang, qu'il est imposant !_' Plutôt grand, assez costaud, tout de noir vêtu, de longs et épais cheveux de jais et des yeux d'un noir profond, contrastant avec un teint très pâle... C'était quelqu'un de beau, mais une beauté froide, un peu distante et impressionnante. Il s'est incliné et s'est présenté sommairement :

_Sakura. Yasunori Sakurazawa._

_Euh je... Takarai... Hideto... Enfin... Hyde. Je... Chanteur. Je suis le chanteur._

Trois mots de vocabulaire et deux de QI, pas mieux. Hyde retombait dans ses vieilles angoisses : la peur de l'inconnu. Sakura le fixait, étonné, visiblement en train de réfléchir... Et ce regard le brûlait. Hyde se sentait sondé par cet homme imposant, et avant même qu'il ne puisse se maîtriser ni y rélféchir, sa première réaction était en route. Instinctivement, il s'est précipité vers Tetsu, juste derrière lui, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Tetsu semblait un peu déconcerté, mais comme il le fit à chaque fois que nécessaire, il devina le problème et y apporta une solution :

_Euh... Sakura-kun, tu... Voulais encore téléphoner non ? Prends mon téléphone si tu veux, tu n'as plus de crédit je crois. Nous on va finir de préparer à manger..._

_Ah, merci Tetsu-kun, j'en ai pour 10 minutes, pas plus._

Tetsu l'entraîna dans la cuisine et ferma la porte. Hyde s'adossa contre elle en soupirant. Vraiment, quel imbécile. Incapable ne serait-ce que de parler normalement à quelqu'un d'un peu distant. C'était au bord du ridicule. Non, ça l'était totalement. S'il avait été Tetsu, il se serait filé une claque pour son manque de politesse ! Mais en levant les yeux, Hyde s'aperçut que Tetsu le regardait avec chaleur :

_Sakura-kun a l'air peu abordable comme ça, je l'ai pensé aussi... Pourtant depuis hier soir qu'il est là, je t'assure qu'il est très sympathique ! Il est assez bavard en fait, et très drôle. Il s'entendra à merveille avec Ken-chan je pense, enfin s'il s'avère qu'il nous rejoint bien entendu..._

Hyde fut un peu rassuré, il dû bien l'avouer. Mais néanmoins... Pouvait-il s'entendre avec quelqu'un qui lui faisait peur ? Car ce n'était pas autre chose, finalement. Il lui glaçait les sangs, son regard perçant, son teint pâle et son air boudeur... Et lui, il sentait ses bonnes résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil. La main de Tetsu sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité :

_Il n'y a aucun problème. Si tu ne peux t'entendre avec lui, alors nous lui dirons que c'est impossible. Mais laisse-lui une chance, d'accord ?_

_Bien sûr ! _S'écria Hyde. Hors de question que sa timidité maladive fasse du tort au groupe, ça jamais !

_Le groupe est important,_ assura Tetsu. _Tu sais ce qu'il représente pour moi. Mais ça ne se fera pas au détriment du bien-être de ses membres. Je sera intraitable là-dessus._

_Je vais faire un effort Tet-chan. Après tout, je lui ai sûrement fait mauvaise impression aussi. Je vais faire un effort, _murmura Hyde, déjà plus assuré.

_Fais comme tu peux, Doiha-chan. Mais fais toujours pour toi. Si tu veux progresser dans tes rapports avec les autres, alors oui, fais un effort._

Et Tetsu, osera-t-on dire comme toujours, avait 100 fois raison. Hyde eut du mal avec Sakura, ça a duré un moment même après qu'ils aient accepté son arrivée. Hyde avait le sentiment qu'il allait lui sauter dessus, il lui faisait penser à un ours. Il se sentait en danger devant ses yeux noirs et ses manières brusques, ses colères terribles aussi. Ken fut le premier à voir qu'il était très drôle, très déjanté et sociable en réalité. Tous les deux, ils leur firent quelques coups tordus, ils s'entendaient bien pour ça. Et Hyde a fini sans s'en rendre compte, par l'aimer aussi. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais il fit des efforts, et Sakura aussi. Il était sincère, protecteur. Comme un grand frère, celui qu'il n'a jamais eu. Comme Ken, il lui appris à se lâcher et à faire des choses délirantes. Hyde su rapidement qu'il pouvait aller le voir en cas de besoin et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, tout comme l'inverse était aussi vrai...

Le groupe ainsi constitué était solide. Parce que ces gens, en plus d'être pétris de talent et d'intelligence, celle du coeur comme de l'esprit, étaient des amis, de vrais amis. Pour la première fois de sa jeune existence, Hyde se levait le matin sans avoir envie de se recoucher, il sortait avec entrain, discutait avec des gens... Ca y ressemblait, au bonheur. Il était terriblement heureux de vivre. Car oui, il vivait, il ne se contentait plus d'exister. Pourra-t-il un jour tous les remercier pour ça ? Jamais assez, sans doute... Ce qu'il y avait de formidable, c'était que chacun avait ses qualités, mais aussi ses défauts. Ainsi, chacun compensait les défauts d'un autre. Tetsu, qui avait tendance à être trop exigeant, était souvent tempéré par la nonchalence de Ken. Ken, qui était si excentrique, était assagit par le calme à toute épreuve de Sakura. Tous différents, tous complémentaires, tous sous l'oeil bienveillant d'un leader qui ne pensait pas à la gloire, mais une fois le chemin ouvert, qui était décidé à les mener loin... Tetsu ne croyait pas au destin, pourtant... A cette époque, lors des premiers succès du groupe, il se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient fait pour se rencontrer et travailler ensemble.

**C'est pas tout à fait ça pour la rencontre avec Ken et Sakura, je sais bien, m'enfin ça me plaîsait bien comme ça :)**


	4. S'exprimer

_L'Arc en ciel_... Un nom choisit par une personne généreuse, désireux de mettre de la couleur dans la vie du plus grand nombre de personnes possible. Un nom qui dépassa rapidement les limites de leur région natale, et même du pays... Un nom qui les mis dans la lumière, une lumière éclatante... Pourtant, ce que les gens ne savent pas, c'est que cette lumière est momentanée. Elle les éclaire lorsqu'ils se donnent corps et âme à leur art, mais lorsqu'ils redeviennent de simples hommes pareils à tant d'autres, il arrive qu'elle les quitte brusquement... Ken dira que pour lui, il n'y a aucun changement, bien sûr. Sa bonne humeur est égale, qu'il y ait des caméras en face de lui ou non... C'est une chance. Hyde lui, dira que c'est bien moins évident, une fois qu'il doit enlever son masque de chanteur. Plus de micro à tenir... Plus de voix à faire entendre... En dehors de la scène, Hyde n'était qu'un homme parmi d'autres. Pourtant, il progressait. Comme un enfant qui apprendrait à marcher, il faisait ses premiers pas dans une vie qu'il avait choisie... On sait aujourd'hui les progrès indéniables qu'il a fini par faire. Aujourd'hui, il ne subsiste pas grand chose de celui qui se cachait derrière les autres au moindre bruit et qui mettait entre lui et les gens, une barrière infranchissable... Il sait que chanter, c'est tout pour lui. Il sait qu'il fera ça jusqu'à la fin. Qu'il ne peut faire autre chose. Et que si pour une raison ou pour une autre, il devait en être privé, alors... Comment le sait-il ? Grâce à un épisode douloureux de sa vie. Douloureux mais comme souvent, déterminant. Pour ça, et pour bien des choses encore...

Quelques temps après la formation définitive du groupe, eut lieu cette crise. Hyde se souvient de chaque détail de ces jours pénibles, où il crut avoir perdu littéralement toute raison de vivre. C'était après une série de concerts. Le dernier avait eu lieu à Hokkaido et avant de se séparer pour retrouver leurs familles et amis respectifs pendant un temps, sur proposition de Sakura, le groupe avait décidé de passer quelques jours ensemble, en vacances au bord de la mer. Et un matin, Ken déboula dans la chambre d'hôtel de Hyde sans ménagement, car les portes de leurs 4 chambres communiquaient.

_Debout, marmotte ! Allez !_ Fit-il gaiement en ouvrant les rideaux.

Dommage pour lui, Hyde était déjà réveillé. Il ne s'était pas sentit bien la veille et il avait assez mal dormi. Il s'est assis dans son lit en souriant, pour lui faire comprendre que sa plaisanterie était tombée à l'eau.

_Réveillé ? Mince, mais je t'aurai une prochaine fois. Petit dej' ?_

_..._

Rien que d'y repenser, Hyde ressent encore la douleur du choc et de l'incompréhension. Il voulut lui dire bonjour. Mais aucun son ne sortit. Rien. Pas même un murmure. Un vrai cauchemar, à croire qu'il était tombé dans une dimension parallèle, ou quoi ? Il ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, en sentant ses mains trembler. Et Ken qui attendait...

_Et ben ? T'as pas faim ? Ca serait surprenant !_

A une vitesse fulgurante, une peur panique s'insinua en Hyde, le dévorant littéralement de l'intérieur. Impossible de dire un mot. Il ouvrait toujours la bouche, mais rien ne se passait. Il se mis à gesticuler comme un déséquilibré, demandant de l'aide avec le regard. Ken n'était pas bête et il le connaissait. Il se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas :

_Hyde-chan ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Ca va pas ? Mais dis... Oh... Mon Dieu !_

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand il le vit porter la main à son cou. Il compris tout et se précipita à côté de lui :

_Mais hier soir encore tu... Et tu as mal ?_

Hyde haussa les épaules. Tout au plus un picotement à la gorge, mais rien de douloureux. Mais pourquoi avait-il mal quand même ? Une boule se forma dans son ventre et l'incompréhension le disputa à la peur. Ken détala dans sa chambre, et il l'entendit aussitôt débouler dans celle de Tetsu sans la moindre précaution :

_Tetsu-kun, lève-toi, y a un problème !_

_Hmmm... Quoi... Vas te recoucher et laisse-moi tranquille, il est encore tôt... _

_Lève-toi et rapplique, je te dis ! Hyde-chan ne peut plus parler !_

_Hein ?! _s'écria Tetsu, visiblement réveillé tout à coup.

Il rappliqua à son chevet en quelques instants, une main sur son front :

_T'as un peu de fièvre, mais rien d'important... Ken-chan ! Réveille Sakura-kun et appelle le médecin de l'hôtel !... Doiha-chan... Tu as mal ?_

Hyde fit signe que non. Pas comme il l'entendait, du moins. Mais il commençait à trembler. Il ne pouvait plus parler... Ca encore, il s'en fichait un peu. Mais il ne pouvait plus chanter non plus, alors ! Il n'en avait jamais eu autant envie, alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais chanté dès le réveil ! Si c'était un cauchemar, alors il devait se réveiller, et vite. Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir un instant plus tard. Et non, toujours rien. Hyde dû se faire à cette idée : il avait perdu sa voix. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Tout ça n'avait aucune importance, après tout. Ce qui comptait c'est qu'il avait mal. Mal à en hurler. Et même ça, ça lui avait été ôté. Il ne pouvait même pas se libérer comme ça. Une telle colère le pris, que s'il avait été seul, sûr qu'il aurait pu saccager la chambre. Le médecin fut bientôt là et demanda à être seul avec lui pour l'ausculter à l'aise, tandis que les autres en profitèrent pour s'habiller. Son diagnostic fut résolument optimiste et rassurant :

_Votre ami_, dit-il à ses camarades, _a tout simplement trop forcé ces derniers temps. Il a dû prendre froid et il s'agit d'une petite paralysie des cordes vocales, tout au plus une légère irritation, absolument rien de dramatique. Ca ne durera que quelques jours s'il prend bien son traitement._

_Et... Pourra-t-il faire comme avant ?_ Demanda Tetsu, assez pâle.

_Chanter ? Il n'y a pas de raison. Ca arrive à bien des gens, ce genre de choses, ne vous en faites pas. Mais néanmoins Takarai-san, tenez compte de cet avertissement : ménagez votre voix. C'est comme un muscle, il faut l'entraîner certes, mais il lui faut du repos aussi. Vous ne devez pas négliger les préparations non plus : vocalises etc... Comme un sportif, si vous préférez : il s'échauffe avant de courrir le 100 mètres, pas vrai ? Vous, c'est pareil. Avant une représentation ou même une répétition, échauffez-vous, ne présumez pas de vos forces. Et puis il serait bon de moins fumer. Pour le coup, ça n'a rien à voir avec votre souci, mais enfin ce n'est pas conseillé non plus._

Le docteur partit ensuite, laissant ses amis rassurés. Hyde l'était un peu aussi, bien sûr, mais pas tout à fait. Il avait quand même peur : et si ça ne revenait pas ? Et si ça devenait régulier ? S'il ne pouvait plus chanter comme avant ? Finalement, c'est une chose très banale qu'il pensait à ce moment là, mais tellement juste : on ne s'aperçoit de l'importance d'une chose qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdue. Il n'avait pas assez profité de ce bonheur qu'était le chant pour lui et maintenant qu'il en était privé, il s'apercevait que ce n'était rien d'autre que sa vie. Sans ça, qu'est-il ? Exactement celui qu'il était avant. Et cette pensée lui était insupportable. Tout plutôt que redevenir ce garçon triste et terne qu'il était. Avant il n'avait rien qui soit bien à lui, alors les coups du sort l'affectaient, mais c'était plus ou moins gérable. Là, il perdait sa raison d'être, d'un coup, sans prévenir. Il ne pouvait pas être rassuré par l'optimisme du médecin, si compétent soit-il. Tetsu s'accroupit à côté du lit où il était resté, souriant :

_On va te soigner et tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

Hyde ne fit aucun mouvement. Etrangement, il lui en voulait un peu. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé à chanter ! S'il avait trouvé un sens à sa vie, c'était lui qui le lui avait inspiré. Donc si Hyde était malheureux à cet instant, c'était sa faute !... L'inquiétude faisait vraiment perdre les pédales à Hyde, qui se gifla mentalement : il ne pensait vraiment que des bêtises. Tetsu n'avait jamais voulu qu'il travaille si dur, il avait même tenté de s'arrêter parfois.

Un jour passa. Puis deux. Le premier jour, Hyde avait ruminé sa colère, s'en prenant à tout ce qui lui passait sous la main mais faisant le maximum tout de même pour ne pas s'en prendre à ses amis. S'il n'est pas devenu fou, c'est aussi à eux qu'il le doit. Ken le faisait rire, Sakura montrait qu'il était là... Le second jour, la colère avait disparue, l'abattement avait pris sa place. Hyde angoissait tellement qu'il n'en dormait plus. Il ne mangeait plus non plus. Toujours cette envie de hurler, et toujours cette impossiblité de le faire. Il ruminait des heures entières seul dans sa chambre car une angoisse nouvelle venait de le prendre. Un après-midi, le troisième jour, Tetsu était resté dans la chambre avec lui. Ca devait faire 10 minutes que, les genoux repliés sous son menton et terré sur son lit, Hyde l'observait. Il voulait être sûr d'une chose, mais il n'avait pas la possibilité de se faire comprendre... Et il redoutait ce moment. Mais Tetsu compris que Hyde avait quelque chose à lui dire :

_Doiha-chan ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?_

Comme Hyde acquieçait, il lui tendit un calepin et un crayon :

_Tiens. Ecris,_ fit-il en souriant.

Tremblant, Hyde écrivit ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis 3 jours. Un peu déconcerté par son attitude, le bassiste pris le calepin et lut à voix haute la question qui le torturait :

_'Vas-tu chercher un autre chanteur ?'_

Il le regarda avec une lueur de totale incompréhension dans le regard. Plus tremblant que jamais, Hyde repris son crayon et tenta d'expliquer en quelques mots ses sentiments. La chose n'était pas aisée, mais après tout, il a toujours mieux sû se faire comprendre en écrivant qu'en parlant... _'Je ne suis pas fiable. Si je ne peux pas assurer à tout moment, ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de fiable. Je comprendrai que tu veuilles travailler avec des gens sûrs.'_

Deux sentiments se succédèrent dans le regard de Tetsu. D'abord, une profonde surprise. Comme si Hyde venait d'écrire une énormité -ce qui n'était pas faux-. Ensuite, une colère non dissimulée. Hyde eut même peur de se prendre un coup de poing. Tetsu et lui, ça leur est arrivé de se disputer, bien sûr. Comme avec Ken ou Sakura d'ailleurs. Mais les gens calmes sont terrifiants quand ils se fâchent, pas vrai ? Tetsu conserve ce calme qui le définit, même quand il est en réalité hors de lui. C'est d'autant plus terrifiant. Et le regard d'habitude si doux et gentil du bassiste devenait dur et presque méprisant... Il n'a même pas crié alors qu'il était très énervé, Hyde le voyait bien. Il a gardé un ton normal. Il s'est levé et a laissé tomber calepin et crayon à terre, pour le toiser :

_C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?... Sérieusement ? Tu penses que je suis ce genre de type qui est mielleux quand tout marche bien, mais qui se débarasse des autres au moindre faux pas ? C'est ça, l'image que tu as de moi ?... Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi insulté de toute ma vie !_

Il est sortit sans rien ajouter de plus, manifestement à deux doigts de lui en coller une. Hyde réalisa tout à coup la monstruosité de ses quelques lignes. Il venait vraiment de le traiter comme il l'avait dit. Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas du tout cela. Il l'avait formulé parce qu'il avait réellement peur d'être laissé pour compte, pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. La peur ne lui avait pas fait voir les choses autrement, mais de son côté c'est sûr, il y avait de quoi être terriblement vexé. Avant de fonder ce groupe, Hyde était seul. Ca avait cet avantage -le seul d'ailleurs- que les paroles des autres, si elles le touchaient, ne le traumatisaient pas non plus puisqu'il n'était attaché à personne et que personne n'était attaché à lui. Mais c'est connu : quand on a quelque chose, quelque chose de bien à soi, alors on peut s'en faire déposséder. C'était son cas. Maintenant qu'il avait un but et des amis, il avait régulièrement peur de les perdre. Car c'était certain : s'il devait quitter le groupe ou s'il devait s'arrêter pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne pourrait plus mettre un pied devant l'autre, ça, c'était sûr. Il avait eu peur que Tetsu, qui avait construi le groupe comme un architecte aurait construi une oeuvre, se soit méfié d'avoir l'un des piliers qui ne soit pas solide. Il avait peur de décevoir, encore une fois. Et peur qu'il le laisse aussi. Il était bien avant de le rencontrer. Seul comme il l'était, il ne se reposait sur personne d'autre que lui-même. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Tetsu, il e déchargeait sur lui, puisant dans son assurance et sa foi en lui la force nécessaire pour avancer. Après avoir connu cela, impossible de revenir au point de départ. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer redevenir celui qu'il était et ne plus avoir personne à qui se confier. Il était totalement dépendant, et quelque part, ça lui faisait peur. Mais peur ou pas, il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Ce n'était pas une question de le vouloir ou non, c'était comme pour le chant : c'était une question 'd'avoir besoin'.

Sakura entra à ce moment là et bien sûr, la mine que Hyde abordait, horrifié par ses propres paroles se vit tout de suite aux yeux de son grand frère d'adoption.

_Je suppose que le fait que je vienne de voirTetsu-kun partir en direction de la plage avec l'air de quelqu'un qui démolira le premier qui s'approchera, est lié à ta tête de celui qui vient de faire une belle connerie ?_

En s'approchant, il tomba sur le carnet posé à terre et le lut rapidement. Il leva la tête, adressant un regard accusateur :

_Tu as osé lui demander ça ?_

Hyde acquieça, honteux.

_Tu es vraiment un bel abruti,_ lâcha Sakura sans ménagement. _Je n'imagine même pas comme il a dû se sentir blessé..._

Il voulut lui expliquer, mais il l'en empêcha :

_N'essaie pas de te justifier, je me doute bien que tu regrettes. Simplement, imagines. Imagines que tu tiennes beaucoup à quelqu'un. Et tu t'aperçois que ce quelqu'un n'a pas confiance en toi, en fait. Car c'est de ce dont il s'agit. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu ressens, je peux comprendre que tu sois complètement à côté de tes pompes. Mais c'est idiot de te montrer maladroit avec la seule personne qui te soulage..._

Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas ça, enfin ! Hyde ne voulait pas... Mais de leur point de vue... Hyde compris plus tard les raisons profondes de ses actes qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Pour l'heure, une seule pensée prenait toute la place : surtout, ne pas perdre Tetsu. Il ne devait pas prendre le temps de la réflexion : il devait le rattraper. Il se leva et sans plus prêter attention à Sakura, il ramassa son carnet et son crayon et il fonça droit devant lui, dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Vers la plage il avait dit ? Il ne devait pas laisser passer une minute de plus. Si Tetsu rentrait à l'hôtel dans cet état d'esprit, quelque chose serait brisé.

Hyde courrut aussi vite qu'il le put, la peur au ventre. Si après ça, Tetsu ne voulait plus le voir ? Et même s'il prenait sur lui et qu'on oubliait, les choses redeviendraient-elles comme avant ? Si jamais il avait été déçu par son ingratitude et qu'il le considérerait simplement comme un camarade de travail, dorénavant ? Hyde je voulait encore leurs soirées passées à refaire le monde ou à écouter de la musique, leurs moments de complicité sans dire un mot. Il voulait son grand frère, celui que -qu'ils le pardonnent mais c'est la vérité- ni Sakura ni Ken, malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour eux, ne pourraient remplacer à ses yeux. Hyde repensa un instant à un aspect de sa personnalité : sa fierté. Son incorrigible fierté, celle qui lui avait fait se promettre que jamais il ne s'abaisserait à supplier qui que ce soit ni à se prosterner devant quelqu'un... Sa fierté ne l'a toutefois jamais empêché de s'excuser quand c'était nécessaire. Comme beaucoup, il n'aime pas beaucoup ça bien sûr, mais quand il est en tort, il n'hésite pas à s'excuser. Et là, il le fallait. S'il l'avait fallu, Hyde aurait pu supplier Tetsu de le pardonner. Ce sentiment même de supplier lui faisait horreur, mais vraiment... Il aurait pu.

Il n'était pas mauvais à la course, il put donc le rattraper facilement, surtout que le bassiste marchait lentement le long des rochers. Sans doute le bruit de ses pas l'a-t-il interpellé : il s'est retourné et a regardé le chanteur avec moins de colère que la fois précédente, mais avec d'autant plus de tristesse. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi importante, elle aurait été sûrement très drôle : lui visiblement énervé qui attendait, Hyde essoufflé et perturbé qui s'efforçait d'écrire quelques lignes à toute allure sur sa feuille pour arranger les choses. Mais Tetsu ne semblait pas décidé à lui faciliter les choses :

_Autre chose ? Je t'avoue que je ne me sens pas d'humeur à déchiffrer d'éventuels reproches. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas envie de te voir pour l'instant,_ lui dit-il.

Le coeur du petit chanteur se serra. Tetsu savait faire très mal quand il le voulait. Mais c'était bien normal. Il lui fit signe d'attendre un instant et Tetsu ne bougea pas. A sa place, pensa Hyde, je serai partit, je pense...

Plutôt que d'écrire un banal bien que sincère _«je suis désolé»_ ou _«je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit»_, Hyde choisit de lui faire comprendre l'importance qu'il avait pour lui, en misant sur le fait qu'il le connaissait assez pour qu'il puisse le déchiffrer. Il écrivit ces quelques mots : _«Laisse-moi te montrer que je peux faire beaucoup mieux. Je peux chanter encore mieux qu'avant, je sais que j'en suis capable. Je veux pouvoir dire que j'aurai contribué à te faire vivre ton rêve. Mais en échange, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît...»._

Ce faisant, Hyde voulait qu'il comprenne que ses mots n'avaient pas été formulés parce qu'il pensait qu'il le laisserait tomber à la moindre occasion. Ca avait été dit parce qu'il se rendait compte de plus en plus, qu'il avait besoin de sa simple présence à ses côtés. Et cette dépendance lui faisait peur, d'où son trouble. Il ne pouvait pas le faire si Tetsu n'était pas dans les parages, ça lui était impossible. Et il ne le voulait pas. C'était absolument fou puisqu'ils ne se connaissaît que depuis quelques mois, il était apparut dans sa vie sans prévenir... Et même s'il parlait pour deux, il y avait sans doute encore plein de choses de lui que Hyde ignorait... Et pourtant... Pourtant, il avait le sentiment que personne dans ce monde ne pouvait mieux le comprendre. Personne n'aurait pu se vanter d'être à ce point proche de lui. Au début, il avait peur. S'impliquer de la sorte, c'est un risque. Le risque que si un jour, il devait perdre ce qui le faisait tenir debout, il ne s'en remette pas. Celui qu'il était avant aurait fui le plus loin possible de ce qui, tout en étant ce à quoi il tenait le plus, était aussi ce qui risquait de le faire plonger. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était bon à prendre. Tout ce qui le rendait heureux, tout ce qui contribuait à faire de lui un homme meilleur... Tout ça, peu importe les risques ou le prix à payer, Hyde voulait le garder même si à l'arrivée il devait s'y brûler les ailes. On n'a rien sans rien. Lui, il était résolu à grimper les marches et à ne s'arrêter qu'une fois au sommet. Il ne voulait pas la gloire pour la gloire. Il voulait la reconnaissance et une raison de vivre. Il avait trouvé un chemin à emprunter et un guide, alors il les lui fallait jusqu'au bout. Ambitieux, lui ? Peut-être bien... Têtu, surtout. Désireux de montrer qu'il avait du caractère, lui aussi.

Tetsu devait comprendre ce qu'il tentait de dire au travers de ses lignes. _'Reste avec moi'_... Autrement dit : je te fais confiance, je m'en remets à toi. Hyde ne pouvait pas mieux. Il était tout de même assez pudique, le genre à préférer la poignée de main franche et distante plutôt qu'une étreinte embarassante, par exemple... Alors il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire de but en blanc ce qu'il pensait, non ? Le petit androgyne misait un peu sur le fait qu'il savait lire entre les lignes, il dû bien l'avouer. Tetsu releva la tête et le regarda, visiblement en train de réfléchir :

_Ce qui m'a fait de la peine, _dit-il enfin,_ c'était de croire que j'avais échoué..._

Sur le moment, Hyde ne compris pas ce qu'il disait. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que la portée de ces mots lui apparaît enfin. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il vient de percer à jour le terrible secret de Tetsu et le poids qu'il porte comme un boulet attaché à ses chevilles...

Le bassiste s'expliqua devant son air surpris :

_Je m'étais promi de t'épauler, de faire de toi quelqu'un de plus heureux, de plus confiant. Je sentais que je pouvais le faire. Tu te rappelles, ce que je t'ai dit quand tu as accepté mon offre ? C'était ça. Et de te voir t'effondrer et paniquer comme ça... Je me suis dit que je n'avais servi à rien, en fin de compte..._

Que...? Mais pas du tout ! Au contraire ! Jamais ne pas pouvoir parler ne lui avait autant coûté.

_J'ai mal accepté que tu me vois comme un lâcheur,_ ajouta-t-il sérieusement. _Je ne t'aurai jamais repproché quoi que ce soit. Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé tomber. Jamais._

Hyde savait bien... Il savait ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en voulait ! Il ne méritait même pas le quart de la joie qu'il vivait depuis ces quelques mois. Mais plutôt que de s'abattre et culpabiliser comme il aurait pu le faire, il y trouva de la motivation. Celle de prouver à tout le monde de quoi il était capable. Après mûre réflexion, c'est sans doute de ce jour là que son énergie lui vient réellement. Le jour où pour la première fois après un coup dur, il n'est pas allé se répéter qu'il ne valait rien, mais au contraire qu'il valait quelque chose et qu'il pouvait le prouver. C'était un premier pas vers l'acceptation, non ?

_Le pire, _continua Tetsu en soupirant tout en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné, _c'est que je suis bien incapable de t'en vouloir longtemps. Tu as l'air tellement triste que c'est impossible... J'ai démarré au quart de tour en oubliant que tu ne pouvais certainement pas être intentionnellement méchant. Mais avant toute chose, laisse moi te dire que je peux entendre bien des choses, mais je n'accepterai jamais qu'on remette en cause mes intentions envers mes amis. Ok ?_

Hyde hocha la tête. Message bien reçu. Il était un peu abassourdi. Il s'attendait à plus de remontrances, à au moins un savon... Et rien. Tetsu sourit et lui dit encore :

_Allez viens, on rentre... T'es en pyjama je te signale... Tu vas encore attrapper froid et tout le monde te regarde..._

'Rien, vraiment ?' Songea Hyde. 'Ne sois pas si gentil... Sinon, je pourrai tout me permettre.' Si Tetsu ne lui disait jamais rien, il y avait le risque qu'il le considère mal, à force. Mais il compris plus tard qu'il le prenait pour plus sage qu'il ne l'était. Plutôt que de lui hurler dessus comme Ken s'il lui arrivait de déraper, Tetsu préférait s'éloigner et le traiter de haut, pour lui faire sentir qu'il l'avait déçu. Et s'il y a bien une chose en ce monde que Hyde déteste parmi toutes, c'est décevoir. Ca le rend fou, de se dire qu'il a déçu les gens, surtout ceux qui comptent pour lui. Comme un gamin qui se prend une tape sur les doigts après une bêtise, il pouvait assurer qu'il y réfléchissait à deux fois après ce genre de traitement, tellement il se sentait mal. Tetsu savait ce qui était bon pour lui comme ce qui était mauvais. Il avait compris qu'il était sincère et cette fois là comme pour les autres, il ne jugea pas utile de lui faire la tête plus longtemps puisqu'il avait retenu la leçon. Une petite voix murmura à Hyde que lui non plus, il n'en avait pas envie.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, le sourire amical de Ken les accueilla :

_Alors que tu es dans cet état, vous avez trouvé le moyen de vous engueuler ? _dit-il. _Vous êtes très forts !_

Tetsu éclata de rire, confirmant ainsi que le problème était réglé pour lui. Inutile d'en reparler. La voix de Hyde revint quelques jours plus tard, petit à petit. D'abord, il pouvait chuchoter... Ensuite, elle revint en pointillé, il avait l'impression de muer à nouveau. Ken s'en est donné à coeur joie pendant ce temps d'ailleurs :_ «alors, c'est enfin la puberté ?» _ou_ «ton fils dit ses premiers mots maman, tu ne trouves pas ça émouvant ?»_, lançait-il à Tetsu. En tous les cas, quelques jours plus tard, Hyde avait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix. Et le médecin avait raison : il put chanter comme avant, même s'il a eu peur un moment après ça, dès qu'il forçait un peu... Mais aujourd'hui, quand il voit tout ce qu'il lui fait subir, il se dit que sa voix est devenue solide. Et lui aussi.

**Au prochain chapitre, maintenant que tout est bien posé, les choses vont enfin bouger légèrement :). J'espère que ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux jusque là... :D**


	5. Se rapprocher pour mieux s'éloigner

**Un chapitre un peu plus sombre... Les choses sérieuses commencent :)**

Oui, comment tout cela a-t-il commencé ?... Sans doute serait-il plus simple d'avoir un élément déclencheur, quelque chose pour rejeter la faute... Un moment pour se dire 'si je pouvais remonter le temps à ce moment là, je ferai ça ou je dirai ça...'. Ca ne sert à rien. C'est inutile, rien ne changera. Mais ça aide. Ca aide, de se dire qu'à ce moment là, on aurait pu agir autrement... Seulement, Hyde ne pouvait même pas se raccrocher à ça... Parce que tout s'est joué sur la durée, sur des années qui ont défilé à une vitesse folle... C'est plus vicieux. On ne s'en rend pas compte, car sur la distance, tout s'installe par le biais d'habitudes, de non-dits... Et quand il les vivait, il n'en prenait pas conscience. Toutes ces petites choses, mises bout à bout, elles ont un sens... Tout comme ces autres éléments inquiétants ou étranges qui auraient dû l'interpeller... Par égoïsme, par aveuglement plutôt, il n'a rien vu. Il ne sait pas comment ça a commencé, mais il sait à quel moment ça a basculé, en revanche... Et curieusement, c'est arrivé au moment d'un bouleversement personnel et professionnel, coup sur coup... Quand les choses décident de changer, elles ne le font pas à moitié... Il y repense, tandis qu'il se resert un verre...

C'était il y a quelques temps, un soir de juin où il était de passage chez Tetsu. Son téléphone sonna soudain, et Tetsu après quelques instants, lui passa le combiné :

_C'est ton père, Doiha-chan. Ton portable doit être déchargé, il n'arrive pas à te joindre..._

Son père, un homme droit et doux, lui annonçait ce soir là que sa mère avait fait une crise cardiaque. Elle avait déjà eu des alertes par le passé, et les causes étaient faciles à déterminer : depuis l'adolescence, elle fumait beaucoup. De plus, elle avait dû travailler très jeune pour vivre avec son père et l'élever et même aujourd'hui, elle travaillait toujours beaucoup. Elle était fatiguée. Quelle fut sa réaction ? Celle de tout fils qui apprend que sa mère est au plus mal : il a accusé le coup tant bien que mal, et pris le train de nuit pour Osaka. Dans le train, il eut tout le loisir de repenser à sa mère. Au risque de passer pour un monstre sans coeur, la vérité pousse à dire qu'il a longtemps eu du mal avec elle. Elle a fait de son enfance une difficulté insurmontable à ses yeux de gamin. Il n'a jamais manqué de rien, pourtant. Il a eu une éducation respectable, on lui a transmis certaines valeurs, il a mangé à sa faim et d'une certaine façon, il a été heureux. Mais quand on est petit, le moindre ennui atteint des proportions gigantesques. Et sa mère avait une façon de faire qui l'a enfermé dans un monde où la seule règle pour lui était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait bien sûr, Hyde reste convaincu qu'elle n'a jamais voulu que son bonheur. Simplement, ses traitements ont fait de lui quelqu'un d'effrayé par les êtres. Il n'était pas une femme, c'était clair, mais il n'était pas un homme non plus à ses yeux. Alors il n'était rien. Sa mère lui disait : 'tu es mon enfant'. Mais au fil des années, il eut envie d'être quelqu'un, de ne pas se définir que par rapport à 'je suis son enfant'. Et il ne savait pas où trouver une identité. Sa mère était déçue que son enfant ne fasse pas de grandes études, attristée que son enfant ne lui ramène pas de petite copine, décomposée que son enfant ait peur des étrangers... Alors elle le protégeait encore plus. Et ça le renfermait toujours plus sur lui-même. Finalement, ce doit être leur faute à tous les deux : elle n'a pas su y faire avec lui, et il n'a pas eu le courage de lui dire haut et fort : 'arrête un peu de me couver, laisse-moi vivre et accepte ce que je suis'.

En grandissant, les choses se sont nettement améliorées. Il a pu lui dire qu'il arrêtait la fac. Elle n'a pas vraiment aimé bien sûr, mais elle a compris son choix. Comme Hyde passait ses soirées comme serveur au pub, ils ont pu se connaître. Elle a vu qui il était, réellement. Mais malgré tout, et il y pensa dans le train, ils n'ont jamais parlé. De leurs difficultés de communication lorsqu'il était gamin. Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi il lui tenait tête et lui en voulait, et il n'a jamais compris son désir profond de voir en lui ce qu'il ne serait jamais. Et ça lui manquait. Ca a l'air tordu comme ça, mais il voulait vraiment savoir... ce que sa mère pensait de lui. De ce qu'il était. Il avait besoin de savoir. L'aimait-elle parce qu'il était logique qu'une mère aime son fils ? Avait-elle accepté ses choix de vie ? Il voulait aborder le problème, savoir comment elle l'avait vécu et comment elle se plaçait aujourd'hui par rapport à ça. Lui, c'était clair dans sa tête : il l'aimait. C'était sa maman, une femme formidable, travailleuse, jolie, intelligente, drôle. Mais le moment était plutôt mal choisit pour la questionner. Là, elle avait sans aucun doute besoin de soutien.

Son père l'attendait sur le quai de la gare quand il est arrivé, tard dans la nuit. Il était à peine descendu qu'il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'a serré fort. Hyde se souvient parfaitement que les quelques personnes autour d'eux les ont regardé, un peu choquées. Et oui, ça ne se fait pas. Pas de témoignages d'affection en public. Une poignée de main aurait suffi. Mais son père se moquait bien des règles ridicules qui forgeaient la société. C'est sans doute pour ça que sa mère a été attirée par lui dans un premier temps, parce qu'il était libre. Son père est un peu plus grand que lui, pas forcément très costaud donc, mais son étreinte était rassurante. Il a fini par le lâcher, il l'a attrapé les épaules et l'a regardé longuement :

_Hideto... Tu as bonne mine, mon garçon._

Ils sont allés à l'hôpital ensemble. Ca lui a fait un choc de voir sa mère endormie, si maigre et pâle. Elle d'habitude si énergique... En rentrant chez ses parents au petit matin pour poser ses affaires, Hyde était épuisé... Et un peu découragé aussi. Il trouva son père affairé dans la cuisine, préparant un petit déjeuner consistant.

_Ah Hideto... Installe-toi et mange, j'ai fais ce que tu préfères !_

_C'est brûlé, papa..._

Il sourit malgré lui. Son père n'était pas vraiment doué pour la cuisine. Trop salé, pas assez, brûlé ou froid... Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il le poussa gentiment vers la table et passa derrière le bar :

_Laisse papa, je vais te faire à manger._

_Ahlala, je n'ai jamais su y faire... Ta mère a fini par m'interdire de toucher aux ustensiles, vu le désastre..._

_Au moins, ça m'aura permi de me faire la main... _dit Hyde en souriant._ Tiens, avale déjà ça._

_Ta cuisine m'a manqué... _a murmuré son père en mangeant.

On aurait pu trouver étonnante l'apparente serénité de son père. C'est vrai : il était détendu, il mangeait son petit déjeuner tranquillement... Il est comme ça, son père. Il n'aime pas partager ce qu'il ressent, il n'aime pas se laisser aller à la panique. Il n'est pas froid, bien au contraire, mais il estime qu'il se doit de rester calme pour ne pas affoler ceux qui l'entoure, en l'occurence sa mère ou son fils. Hyde savait qu'il était très inquiet, il n'en doutait pas. Il savait combien il aimait sa mère et combien il devait souffrir en ce moment même. Sans sa mère, son père devait probablement se sentir un peu perdu, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

_Bon Hideto, j'ouvre la boutique tôt ce soir, tu sais ?_

Un peu étonné, Hyde le regarda un instant avant de lui demander :

_Comment ça ? Tu ouvres le pub quand même ?_

_Bien sûr ! L'argent ne rentrera pas tout seul._

_D'accord, mais tout de même..._

_Ta mère n'aimerait pas que je me tourne les pouces,_ expliqua-t-il sérieusement. _Je dois continuer. De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour elle, pas vrai ? Et puis les petits gars et les serveuses sont avec moi..._

Il était entouré là-bas, entre les employés et les clients. Hyde compris qu'il en avait besoin. Rester à ne rien faire l'aurait trop fait penser...

_Dis-moi Hideto, ça se passe bien pour toi, à Tokyo ?_

Nous y voilà. Quand Hyde avait annoncé il y a quelques temps déjà, à ses parents 'je pars vivre à Tokyo', sa mère l'avait regardé et lui avait lançé 'alors c'est sérieux cette histoire de groupe ?...'. Sans doute s'attendaient-ils à le voir revenir au bout d'une semaine, dépité. Mais c'est un choix que Hyde a fait. Ils avaient une petite réputation à Osaka, et même dans toute la région du Kansai. Ca démarrait bien pour eux. Mais ses parents ne devaient pas en avoir conscience. Comme s'il faisait une crise d'adolescence, et que tôt ou tard, il reviendrait à la maison. Quand il leur a dit qu'il partait, ils ont compris que c'était une information, pas une demande.

_Très bien, papa. Nous avons des contacts et tout se vend bien... Nous allons sans doute faire notre second album d'ici peu._

_Ah oui ?_ a-t-il dit, étonné. _Mais ça marche bien alors !_

Hyde éclata de rire :

_Mais oui papa, si je te le dis ! _

_Alors tu es connu ?_

_Euh... C'est beaucoup dire. Mais enfin, ça démarre bien..._

Son père a eu l'air de réfléchir, et puis il a dit sérieusement :

_Ecoute Hideto, je comprends. Je comprends maintenant que tu es sérieux et que tu te donnes les moyens pour y arriver. J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu y parviendras. De toute façon quoi qu'il se passe, tu sais que nous te soutiendrons._

_Je sais, papa._

_Mais dis-moi... Tes camarades sont de gentils garçons ?_

_Oh oui... Nous sommes différents, mais ce sont 3 personnes vraiment bien._

_C'est sans doute pour ça, _a -t-il dit pensivement, _que tu as quelque chose de changé..._

_De changé ?_

_Et bien tu es plus détendu, plus souriant... Je l'avais déjà remarqué. Ils te font du bien, tes amis._

_Je pense, oui._

Et il ne savait pas à quel point... Il ne savait pas que depuis son arrivée à Tokyo, loin de tout ce qui le rattachait à son enfance, et alors même qu'il devenait de plus en plus libre... Il restait pourtant attaché à une personne. Une seule personne, qui prenait de plus en plus de place. Une bien belle amitié, se disait-il avec affection quand il y repensait... Oui... C'était normal, pas vrai ? Pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un prêt à tout accepter de lui y compris son comportement à la limite de l'autisme, c'était normal, de se sentir si proche... Il n'y avait rien de gênant là-dedans, non ? Pourtant, quelque chose l'ennuyait. Et il ne savait pas quoi.

Son père partit quelques minutes plus tard pour faire les courses, ranger son bureau, tenir le bar... Et Hyde passa la journée au chevet de sa mère. Elle dormait toujours... Un sentiment de culpabilité s'insinua en lui. Finalement, elle n'avait jamais voulu que ce qui était bon pour lui. Alors même si elle s'était trompé, avait-il eu le droit de lui en vouloir ? Et lui, si un jour il devait avoir des enfants, il ferait sans doute des erreurs. Qui est-il, pour juger ses parents ? Mais c'était trop tard. On ne revient pas en arrière et si tout devait recommencer, il lui en voudrait sans doute de la même manière. L'important, c'est qu'aujourd'hui ça soit finit.

Son père est repassé en soirée, et il l'a raccompagné : il était épuisé, il fallait qu'il s'endorme. Et une fois que le sommeil l'avait emporté, Hyde retourna voir sa mère. Si elle se réveille, pensait-il, et qu'elle est en état de discuter, alors il voulait lui parler. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il l'aime et il voulait aussi qu'elle le lui dise. Parce qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre. Et dans cette chambre à l'aspect si froid, au calme insupportable, il se sentait terriblement seul tout à coup... Etait-ce le simple fait de revenir dans sa région natale qui faisait ça ?... Quelque chose manquait. Il était seul et il n'en avait plus l'habitude... Il n'aimait pas ça. Il se sentait oppressé... Puisque personne ne pouvait le voir ni lire dans ses pensées, il pouvait bien se l'avouer : il n'avait rien d'un adulte, finalement. Hyde avait un perpétuel besoin d'être rassuré et un besoin d'être aimé qui atteignait des sommets. Pourquoi se donne-t-il autant sur scène, à dévorer ainsi l'espace qu'on lui laisse, à balayer la salle du regard comme s'il voulait parler à chaque personen présente ? Parce qu'il leur demande, à tous, de l'aimer. Voilà tout. Il se sentait désespérément seul, en fait. Surtout là. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de rentrer chez lui. Il était assis dans un coin de la chambre, fixant le mur devant lui, mais sans vraiment le voir. Il était loin. Perdu dans ses pensées, qui allaient de l'espoir le plus fou au désespoir le plus profond, il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un arrivait dans le couloir. Une main pressa son épaule, gentiment mais avec assurance toutefois. Une présence rassurante, même si par réflexe, il eut un léger frisson. Son père ?

_Tet-chan !_ s'écria-t-il alors que l'intéressé s'avança et s'accroupit devant lui.

_Hey... _murmura le bassiste avec un petit sourire chaleureux. _Bonsoir, Doiha-chan... Ne crie pas si fort, c'est un hôpital ici..._

_Mais..._ continua Hyde en adoptant son volume sonore. _Que fais-tu là ?_

_Et bien j'ai pris le train de nuit tout à l'heure... Ensuite, un taxi m'a condui jusqu'ici..._

_Non... Je veux dire... Ici... Que fais-tu là ? A Osaka ? A l'hôpital ? Pourquoi ?... _lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il comprenait de moins en moins.

_N'est-ce pas évident ? _a-t-il répondu, un peu embarassé. _Je voulais rendre visite à ta mère... Et puis... Je m'inquiétais pour toi..._

_Oh... Je vais bien..._

_Tu as surtout besoin de sommeil, oui. Allez, rentre. _

Docile, mais quand même après avoir embrassé sa mère, Hyde suivit son bassiste dans le couloir où ils purent parler normalement.

_Comment va ton père ?_ demanda le leader.

_Bien_, répondit Hyde. _Papa est courageux. Mais il était bien fatigué... Cela dit, il tient le coup, je ne sais pas comment il fait... Si c'était moi, je serai complètement dévasté..._

Ce qui est vraiment bizarre, c'est que tant que l'on vit une situation difficile, c'est comme un flottement, on n'a pas le temps de s'angoisser vraiment ou de penser à la peine que l'on éprouve. Mais une fois qu'on en sort et qu'on en parle, alors là... Hyde commença à trembler, à sentir une boule se former dans sa gorge et des larmes s'insinuer dans ses yeux. Qu'on ait 5, 20 ou 40 ans, on est toujours un gamin pour nos parents. Et lui, il ne voulait pas les perdre si tôt. Il avait encore besoin d'eux. Après tout, ils étaient les seuls qui l'aient accepté tout entier, même si ce fut long pour sa mère. Comment faisait-il, son père, pour tenir le coup ? Lui, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler...

_Tu l'es déjà, dévasté... _remarqua Tetsu en l'attrapant subitement pour le serrer doucement dans ses bras.

Il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Tout comme quelques heures auparavant, quand il avait pris le train. Ca le ne le concernait pas. Hyde avait son père. Pourtant, il gérait mal le fait de pas être là quand Doiha-chan avait besoin de lui. Car il avait besoin de lui, non ? Alors il s'était retrouvé à la gare, à prendre le premier train pour revenir dans sa région natale. Sans même passer chez ses propres parents, lieu de trop de souvenirs, il était venu à l'hôpital. Il savait bien qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Ca faisait quelques temps déjà... Qu'il avait pris sa décision. Mais il ne pouvait s'y tenir quand son chanteur souffrait, c'était impossible. Et ça l'énervait, quand il y pensait... A quel moment le chanteur avait-il inversé les rôles ? Et même là... Même là qu'il le sentait fragile, petit, qu'il pouvait presque l'entendre implorer son aide... Même là, il dominait. Même là, c'était en réalité Tetsu qui s'accrochait. Quel genre de type censé se poserait de telles questions à propos de son meilleur ami ? Quel esprit détraqué était le sien !

Mais Hyde ne semblait pas se rendre compte des turpitudes qui enveloppaient son ami... Que ça faisait du bien... Cinq minutes de plus, et il aurait à coup sûr éclaté en sanglots seul dans la chambre. Mais finalement, il était bien ingrat, non ? Ses parents n'étaient pas les seuls à l'avoir accepté comme il était... Pourquoi... se sentait-il en sécurité comme ça, et à la fois complètement désarmé ? C'était franchement déstabilisant et contradictoire. N'était-ce pas un peu trop ? Etait-ce bien normal, au fond ? Il avait pris tout ceci comme la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé, mais finalement... Peut-être devrait-il prendre un peu de recul et s'apercevoir que personne autour de lui, n'était à ce point proche de quelqu'un d'autre... Ca n'avait rien de banal, au fond. Mais Hyde ne voulait pas y penser. Et puis... Tetsu recula légèrement pour déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue, un geste qui fit sourire Hyde. Comme quand il était angoissé avant l'entrée en scène... Le chanteur retira doucement sa tête, pour pouvoir l'avoir en face et le remercier. Mais ce faisant, il frôla la joue de son ami au passage. Tetsu tourna alors légèrement la tête à ce moment, et leurs lèvres se frolèrent faiblement, mais assez pour que le coeur du bassiste ne s'emballe. Ils se retrouvèrent alors face à face, presque front contre front, pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité... Ils étaient si près que chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre... Hyde sentit son coeur taper avec une force démesurée tandis qu'il regardait le bassiste, surpris, effrayé... Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Que devait-il faire ? Se dégager ou plutôt... ? Mais Tetsu mis fin à toutes ses interrogations quand il le lâcha et lui donna une petite tape sur la tête avec un grand sourire :

_Allez bonhomme, ça va mieux ? Bon, et bien je te ramène chez toi. Il faut que tu dormes. _

Mais... Mais... Hyde était mort de chaud, tellement il avait angoissé ! Et lui, il avait l'air normal ?! Il ne s'était rien passé, alors ? Mais oui, c'est ça... Encore ses vieilles angoisses qui avaient extrapolé ce geste amical. A croire qu'il n'avait aucune notion des relations humaines... Pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil pour un incident anodin ? Mais tout de même, l'espace fugace d'un instant, il avait trouvé le regard de Tetsu... Bizarre. Pas comme d'habitude. Et là, le bassiste faisait semblant... Oui, Hyde se faisait sans doute du mourron pour rien... S'interroger sur son meilleur ami... Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait l'esprit fatigué... Alors il rangea ce détail dans un coin de son esprit et n'y pensa plus. Encore. Sans se douter que sous son sourire apparent, le bassiste qui tenait fermement le volant, le ramenant chez son père, était pour le moins troublé. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour... Mais juste un frôlement. Et à cet instant, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, il avait été... déçu. Terriblement déçu. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à déconner... Pas maintenant que Hyde était en plein stress et qu'il avait réussi à gagner sa confiance... Il ne devait pas profiter de cette autorisation qu'il avait de pouvoir être proche de lui, pour commencer à faire des choses étranges... D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, pas vrai ? Juste une maladresse...

Et de l'adresse, il allait en avoir besoin pour la suite... Car si les choses s'arrangèrent pour Hyde et sa mère, fort heureusement d'ailleurs... Tout bascula pour le groupe. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. Le sort les frappa en leur enlevant leur batteur... Même s'il partit de lui-même, d'un certain point de vue. Commença alors une lente descente aux enfers, aussi assomante qu'irrémédiable. Comme si en tombant dans un ravin, ils auraient essayé de chercher de quoi s'accrocher pour enrayer leur chute... Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Rien ni personne. Boycotts, lynchages médiatiques, agressions verbales en tout genre... La lumière semblait s'éloigner chaque jour un peu plus. Le groupe était amputé d'un de ses membres, un membre qui comptait encore énormément pour eux... Surtout aux yeux du petit chanteur. Avec le temps, ils avaient fini par partager une relation très forte... Beaucoup de complicité, de rire... Il lui faisait confiance... Et tout était gâché. Hyde en fut profondément touché. Alors quoi ? C'était trop beau pour durer ? Ca ne pouvait pas continuer à marcher ? Ca allait s'arrêter là, comme ça ? Et il était impuissant... Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder Tetsu se démener pour préserver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Pour protéger son rêve. Et lui, il ne servait à rien, comme d'habitude... Il ne pouvait que regarder le bassiste lutter, se débattre... Et toujours garder le sourire. Et ne pas pouvoir être utile, il ne le supportait pas. Ca le rendait malade, tout ça. La perte de Sakura, le côté individualiste d'un Tetsu qui refusait de se décharger sur Ken et lui... Surtout qu'il en prenait plein la figure, Tetsu. Et de tous côtés, encore... Il se disait solide ou indifférent... Personne ne l'est jamais assez. Personne n'est jamais assez armé contre la méchanceté et la bêtise des hommes. Par miracle, les choses s'arrangèrent enfin, avec l'arrivée de Yukki. Le groupe put renaître de ses cendres et revenir à la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Une vraie renaissance, un vrai recommencement.

Pourtant, ce fut à ce moment où tout s'arrangea pour le groupe, que tout bascula pour deux de ses membres. Le jour de l'annonce officielle, celle qui intégrerait Yukki comme batteur officiel de Laruku. Passé chez Tetsu pour se rendre au lieu de la conférence, Hyde l'aida à se préparer et à se détendre un peu, remarquant les traits tirés du bassiste. Quoi de plus normal, avec le calvaire de ces derniers mois ? Mais le bassiste avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le sourire et le calme, ces derniers temps. Et Hyde s'en inquiétait. Mais faire avouer à Tetsu que ça n'allait pas... Autant parler à un mur, il serait plus loquace. Alors qu'il se préparait, Hyde, un peu fatigué lui aussi, s'approcha :

_Tes cheveux sont tout de travers..._

_Pas grave..._ lâcha le bassiste.

_Prends deux secondes pour arranger ça devant le miroir, il faut quand même qu'on soit présentables... _insista Hyde.

_Pas grave, je te dis..._

Hyde partit tout de même à la salle de bain, décrocher le miroir du bassiste. Il était un peu fendu par endroits, mais il était facilement transportable. Il sentait son ami à cran, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir maintenant. Pourtant, ça l'intriguait : pourquoi se montrer fatigué maintenant que les choses s'arrangeaient enfin ? C'est vrai : ils avaient trouvé un batteur excellent, doublé d'un type très sympa et tout s'annonçait pour le mieux... Il ne voyait pas bien le problème, en fait. Peut-être le fait de relâcher la pression, maintenant que tout était finit, rendait-il Tetsu nerveux ?

_Tiens, regarde... Et arrange-toi un peu..._ lança-t-il doucement en positionnant le miroir en face de son bassiste.

Tetsu baissa la tête immédiatement, un rien agacé :

_J'ai dit non. Rapporte ça là-bas et si vraiment ça te travaille, arrange ça tout seul. Allez, ramène ça !_

Docile, Hyde s'exécuta, de plus en plus intrigué. Réaction disproportionnée... C'était quoi son problème ? Depuis cette histoire avec Sakura, le bassiste avait changé. Comme toujours, il avait été très présent pour Hyde, qui avait un peu craqué par moments. Rassurant, conciliant, présent, il l'avait aidé à traverser cette épreuve. Et pourtant, malgré ça, Hyde le sentait s'éloigner... Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais il le sentait étrange, distant... A la minute où le groupe était repartit de plus belle, Tetsu avait même commencé à se montrer plus froid, plus distant... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, alors qu'ils auraient pu se réjouir ensemble de ce nouveau départ dans leur carrière ? Il avait même le sentiment qu'il effrayait le bassiste, et pourtant, il ne voyait pas en quoi... Hyde tenta de recouper les données, de trouver un lien entre ces diverses fois où le bassiste s'était montré irritable... Il ne voyait pas. Il ne comprenait pas cette attitude. Et il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi ça l'intéressait tant. Mais l'idée même que Tetsu, qui avait tant fait pour lui, puisse aller mal... Il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. En revenant, il trouva la porte de sa chambre fermée.

_Tu fais quoi, Tet-chan ?_

_Je me change... J'arrive._

_Je peux entrer ? Je voudrai te demander un truc..._

_Non, j'ai pas de dessus, _lança le bassiste.

_Et alors ? _fit Hyde d'un ton étonné, en entrant.

Tetsu était accroupit au pied de sa commode, cherchant quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Il se figea instantanément quand le chanteur entra, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac. Hyde au début, ne compris pas le problème. Il voyait... de la frayeur dans ses yeux. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il l'avait vu torse nu, bon et après... Celui qui était pudique ici, c'était lui, non ? Et puis son regard descendit instinctivement... Jusqu'aux bras du bassiste. Et Hyde porta la main à sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de crier. Sur ses bras... Des dizaines de cicatrices... Certaines assez récentes, d'autres plus anciennes... Des cicatrices parfaitement parallèles et nettes qui couvraient ses avant-bras d'estafilades disgracieuses... Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?! Incapable de bouger, Tetsu le priait intérieurement de toutes ses forces de partir, de le laisser tranquille. Mais Hyde avança, jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant lui et lui prendre doucement les mains. Il promena son regard effrayé sur chacune des marques, longuement... Et puis il sonda le regard du bassiste, l'interrogeant silencieusement, comme s'il cherchait les réponses dans ses yeux noisette. Le bout de ses doigts effleura la peau tremblante de Tetsu, passant sur chaque cicatrice lentement, comme pour être sûr que ses yeux ne le trompait pas... C'était... Inimaginable. Trop douloureux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose aussi monstrueuse ?

_Tet chan... Explique-moi..._ murmura-t-il en serrant ses mains.

Mais le bassiste n'en avait aucune envie. Il était en colère. Il lui avait pourtant fait comprendre de se mêler de ses affaires, non ? Et puis c'était quoi, cet air triste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait comprendre ? Il ne savait rien, rien du tout ! Et Tetsu avait honte, aussi. Honte de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il était, et d'être vu aussi lamentable. Surtout par Hyde.

_Y a rien à expliquer. Vas dans la voiture, je te rejoins._

_Je ne vais pas partir et te laisser comme ça sans avoir des réponses,_ protesta Hyde.

_Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, c'est clair ?_ Lâcha durement Tetsu.

_Mais pourquoi ? Je ne dis pas que je pourrai tout comprendre, mais je peux au moins t'aider, t'épauler..._

_Pourquoi ? _Demanda soudainement le bassiste.

_Comment ça, 'pourquoi' ? Mais... Tu es mon ami et je... Je te dois bien ça..._

_Nous y voilà. Tu te sens redevable alors tu veux trouver une occasion de jouer les bons samaritains ? Et bien je vais te décharger de ce poids : je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Ni de la tienne, ni de celle de personne. Contente-toi d'obéir et de me laisser seul un instant._

_Je ne suis pas ton larbin !_ S'écria Hyde.

Comprenant qu'il y allait trop fort, Tetsu pris sur lui pour se maîtriser. Du calme. En réalité, il ne criait pas sur Hyde. Il criait à côté de lui. Juste parce qu'il fallait que ça sorte. Juste parce qu'il avait mal et que pour la première fois, quelqu'un avait découvert son secret...

_Je ne voulais pas dire ça... _finit-il par dire.

_Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas t'aider ? Pourquoi je n'en serai pas capable ? Je peux le faire !_ Se désespéra Hyde.

Tetsu eut un petit rire nerveux. Regardant ses bras, puis plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui de son chanteur, il lança sur un ton de défi :

_Tu dis que tu peux le faire ? Mais tu n'as rien vu... Ca fait des années que ça dure, et tu n'as rien vu..._

Assomé, le chanteur accusa difficilement le coup. Oui. Il n'avait rien vu. Alors que le bassiste devait certainement avoir lancé des tonnes d'appels au secours. Des dizaines d'indices parsemés ça et là... Mais Hyde n'y prêtait jamais attention. Une mélodie déchirante ? Bah... Tetsu savait composer de tout, alors pas de problème ! Un ton irritable ? Et bien, il avait le droit de ne pas être de bonne humeur, lui aussi... Cette nouvelle manie de porter en permanence des habits larges et des manches longues ? Un changement de style, sans doute... Son effrayante maigreur ? Du surmenage, probablement... Et la liste était longue, comme ça. Et lui, il chérissait le rayon de soleil qu'était Tetsu, celui qui l'aidant tant... Et il ne voulait pas voir que les plus grands éclats de rire masquent parfois les hurlements d'un être à bout... Tetsu l'avait accepté tout entier, et lui, il n'avait même pas pu faire de même. Il n'avait pas voulu s'aventurer dans ces zones d'ombre. Parce que s'il grattait un peu, il avait l'impression... Que ce n'était pas normal. C'est vrai : quelquefois, quand il comparait avec les gens qui gravitaient autour de lui, il trouvait leur relation étrange, quand même... Les jours où il ne voulait pas y penser, il se disait que c'était une amitié rare, voilà pourquoi il ne voyait pas de similitudes ailleurs... Mais d'autres fois, il trouvait ça vraiment... Bizarre. Comme là. Ce n'était pas normal, de se dire qu'on voudrait pouvoir effacer toute sa peine. Qu'on voudrait pouvoir tout recommencer et réagir aux bons moments. Qu'on voudrait lui dire... qu'on pourrait tout donner pour lui, pour juste revoir son sourire... Non, ce n'était pas normal du tout. Et puis il se sentait mal... Il n'avait rien vu de tout ça. Et il prétendait être son ami ? Quelle honte... Il ne pouvait jamais rien faire pour lui, et pourtant il le voulait, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Mais il regarda sans broncher le bassiste fatigué se rabiller et le pousser vers la sortie. Ils allèrent ensemble à la conférence de presse, où personne ne soupçonna que celui qui parlait si assurément portait les marques d'un désespoir profond dû à on ne sait quelle triste cause... Personne, sauf Hyde. La personen la plus proche de lui, et celle qui se sentait mise à l'écart immanquablement...


	6. Avoir mal

Alors qu'il finit son verre, Hyde grimaçe... Un regard à la dérobée à Tetsu, toujours vautré dans un pouf en face de lui... Quand il y repense, ça lui fait mal. Les mots de Tetsu lui font mal. _'Tu n'as rien vu'_... Le regard de Tetsu lui fait mal, quand il repense aux deux yeux tellement malheureux qu'il a surpris... Dans les histoires, le héros aurait sûrement pris les choses en main, à partir de ce moment... Il aurait su quoi dire, quoi faire, et celui qui souffrait aurait été sauvé... Mais Hyde n'avait rien d'un héros. Il faisait rêver les gens, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire... Et c'était inutile, en plus. En dehors de ça, il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était cruel, de se dire que les mots que l'on met en rimes et en musique aident tant de gens, et qu'on est incapable de trouver les bons pour une personne à laquelle on tient... C'est ironique et c'est cruel. Seulement, comment aider quelqu'un qui ne le veut pas ? Hyde lui, ne demandait que ça, au sortir de l'adolescence. Alors de ce point de vue, il n'avait jamais opposé aucune résistance... Il attendait juste qu'on le prenne par la main et qu'on l'aide à se construire une vie bien à lui... Il le voulait vraiment, plus que tout. Et ça avait marché au-delà de toute espérance. Et maintenant, celui à qui il devait tout ou presque était en train de sombrer, et il ne pouvait que le regarder faire... Parce que Tetsu ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'appitoie sur son sort, qu'on le plaigne, qu'on le sache même... Ce soir là, après la conférence, quand Hyde l'a redéposé chez lui, Tetsu s'est contenté d'un 'bonne nuit' sans fioritures. Et quand Hyde a voulu le retenir, il a juste répondu de son ton glacial : 'n'en parle pas. Jamais. A personne'... Bon sang, que faire ? Comment avait-il fait, Tetsu, pour toujours savoir comment agir avec lui ? Lui, il ne savait pas par quel bout le prendre... Fallait-il être ferme, conciliant ?... Il ne savait pas comment agir. Car ce soir là quand il rentra chez lui, une douloureuse constatation se fit en lui-même : qui était Tetsu, au fond ? Que savait-il de lui à part ce qu'il voulait bien lui montrer ? Qui était l'homme derrière le leader ?... Avait-il menti depuis le début ? Existait-il seulement, son leader pragmatique et au sang-froid qui forçait le respect ? Une idée que le chanteur refusait d'admettre. Il était quelque part, son ami, et il fallait le retrouver...

Et puis... Hyde avait commis la plus belle erreur de sa vie. Ou pas loin. Il avait laissé faire. Naïvement, il crut que tout irait bien maintenant. Leur carrière redécolla, les remettant à la première place en un temps record. 1998... 1999... Deux années qui seraient fastes pour le groupe. Les records étaient sans cesse battus, sans cesse repoussés... C'était incroyable, inimaginable... Ils vivaient un rêve éveillé, entourés à nouveau par une lumière éclatante, sous les feux de projecteurs aveuglants... Et Hyde, que tout cela avait permis d'aller mieux à un moment donné de sa vie, s'était dit qu'il en serait de même pour Tetsu. Il s'était dit que l'amour de tous ces gens lui ferait du bien, que son leader irait mieux... Certains diraient que Hyde fut lâche. Ou qu'il n'a pas été à la hauteur. A sa décharge, avouons que Tetsu semblait vraiment aller mieux... Il semblait réellement se réjouir du succès qui les touchait... Mais ce qui pouvait contenter le musicien, n'avait en fin de compte pas tant de valeur que ça aux yeux d'un homme perdu... Pourtant plus d'une fois, Hyde avait tenté de s'imposer. De montrer qu'il était là et qu'il était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Il ne supportait pas, en fait... que Tetsu ait pu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il voulait qu'il ait besoin de lui. C'était égocentrique, puéril, mais... Il voulait être spécial comme Tetsu l'était pour lui. Seulement, le coeur fatigué de Tetsu avait de moins en moins de place pour la compréhension...

Un soir, quelques temps après sa triste écouverte, Hyde revint à la charge en débarquant chez son leader sans crier gare. Lui qui croyait avoir vu la chose la plus terrible qu'il puisse s'imaginer, ce soir où il avait découvert le secret de Tetsu... Il se trompait. Il lui restait à voir l'innomable en train de se produire sous ses yeux. Il entra sans frapper, complètement obnubilé par ses pensées. Après avoir passée la soirée à ruminer chez lui, il avait peur de manquer d'assurance, aussi suivait-il son idée, débarquant sans réfléchir chez Tetsu... Rien. Rien dans le salon, la chambre... Rien dans la cuisine... Mais un gémissement... Et le coeur de Hyde manqua de s'arrêter. Il savait ce qui était en train de se passer. Il savait. Comme un possédé, il poussa la porte de la salle de bain... Et il se figea sur place. Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, un Tetsu comme fasciné regardait presque béatement quelques gouttes de sang s'échapper d'une estafilade encore fraîche... Une marque peu profonde et plutôt petite, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle ne faisait pas mal... Et il regardait, l'air absent... Presque indifférent. L'habitude, sans doute. Hyde sentit la nausée le prendre, et il dû faire un effort pour tenter d'ignorer son estomac retourné... Sans réfléchir davantage, il se précipita jusque devant Tetsu, qui s'apprêtait à recommencer.

_Arrête ça ! Arrête ! _

Le leader le regarda, étonné. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer... Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Toujours là... Il était partout, c'était insupportable, à la fin... Il n'avait même plus la force de s'énerver.

_Rentre chez toi, Hyde..._

Rentrer ? Elle était bien bonne... Rentrer ? Et puis attendre qu'un coup de fil vienne lui annoncer ce qu'il redoutait le plus... Rentrer et le laisser tout seul ? Ca, jamais. D'ailleurs, ça l'énervait. Une fois de plus, il était écarté. Une fois de plus, le bassiste se faisait du mal. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de son aide ? Est-ce qu'il était si peu digne de confiance ?

_Espèce d'imbécile !_ Cria-t-il. _C'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu ne veux pas en parler, tu ne veux pas que ça s'arrange... Ca te plaît, de vivre comme ça ? Ca te plaît de te vider chaque jour un peu plus ? Ca t'apporte quoi ? Car tu ne veux pas mourir, sans ça ce serait déjà fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?!_

_Rien... _murmura le bassiste d'une voix lasse.

_Comment ça 'rien' ?_

_Rien... Je ne suis rien, de toute façon..._

_C'est quoi encore, ce délire ?_

_Un moins que rien... C'est ce qu'il disait... _lâcha Tetsu, les yeux dans le vague.

_Qui ça ? Qui t'a dit ça ? _Demanda le chanteur, qui comprenait de moins en moins.

Il disait que je ne servais à rien, que je ne ferai jamais rien de bien... Et que si j'y arrivais, ce n'était que de la chance... Ca l'énervait, que je garde le sourire, alors... Quelquefois, il frappait...

Hyde faisait de gros efforts, mais il sentait que ça lui échappait... Pourtant, il allait enfin savoir. Il s'agenouilla devant le bassiste, les yeux fixés sur la lame, attendant l'occasion idéale pour la lui prendre.

_Qui ? Qui t'a frappé ?_

_Pourtant, moi je l'aimais... _continua Tetsu sans vraiment le voir. _Mais il frappait... Et c'est ma faute... Je n'étais pas à la hauteur... _

_Tet-chan..._

_Tant que ce n'était que moi, ce n'était pas grave... Mais il a fini par frapper ma soeur aussi... Même maman..._

Hyde compris, tandis qu'il posa sa main sur la joue de son bassiste pour l'encourager à continuer.

_Ton père ? C'est ton père, qui t'a fait ça ?_

Toujours sans lui accorder la moindre attention, Tetsu baissa la tête, absorbé dans la contemplation de la petite flaque rouge qui maculait le sol carrelé de la pièce... C'était trop dur, d'y repenser. Il pouvait presque sentir à nouveau la douleur dans son ventre, dans ses côtes, partout... La moitié de son esprit lui ordonnait de se taire, mais l'autre avait trop envie de continuer. D'enfin le dire, ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne.

_Je n'ai même pas pu protéger ma soeur... _continua-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix. _Aujourd'hui, elle a peur des hommes... Et c'est ma faute... J'étais son grand-frère et j'aurai dû... Mais j'avais trop peur aussi..._

_Tet-chan... Ce n'est pas ta faute..._ murmura Hyde, qui se sentit terriblement bouleversé.

_J'aurai dû..._

_Non, Tet-chan... Tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Tu ne pouvais rien faire._

C'était comme parler dans le vide. Brasser de l'air en espérant le contenir... Mais ça filait entre ses doigts... Et pour cause. Comment parler de ce qu'on ignore ? Que pouvait-il savoir ? Comment aurait-il pu comprendre, comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ? Lui, il avait eu la chance d'avoir des parents aimants, au moins. Même si sa mère avait longtemps été source de problème, il n'avait jamais douté de ça. Mais c'était différent. Tetsu avait vécu avec quelqu'un qui lui avait fait sentir qu'il ne valait rien. Pire, même. Que ce serait mieux sans lui. Il aurait pu réagir de différentes façons face à ça, et voilà sa façon à lui d'exprimer sa douleur... La douleur de quelqu'un que l'on n'aimait pas, à l'âge où un enfant aime sentir que ses parents sont fiers de lui. Celle d'un gosse qui encaissait le plus possible pour épargner ses soeurs et sa mère. Qui protégeait avec ses petits moyens ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait toujours continué dans ce sens. Même adulte, même avec ses amis. Voilà la raison d'un tel acharnement, d'une telle rage de tout contrôler. Pour que plus jamais, personne ne trouve quelque chose à redire sur ses actes. Et paradoxalement, une fois seul, sans plus personne à s'occuper ni rien à se raccrocher, il pensait que tout ça était vrai... Comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait-il penser qu'il ne valait rien ? C'était complexe, il n'y avait pas d'explication rationnelle. La douleur, c'est toujours plein de contradictions, difficilement compréhensibles pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas... Le fait d'avoir souffert aussi n'aide en rien. Chaque douleur est unique, chaque personne souffre différement. Ainsi, on ne peut même pas se comprendre. Rien de ce que Hyde pourrait dire ne pourrait atténuer la douleur immense accumulée depuis trop longtemps. Alors que faire ? Que faire face à quelqu'un dont la volonté de s'en sortir n'était même pas évidente ? Quelqu'un qui ne s'aimait pas et qui manifestement, ne voulait pas qu'on l'aime...

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne s'était pas aperçut que Tetsu serrait la lame dans sa main, crispé par le récit qu'il venait de lâcher. Et déjà, le sang s'écoulait par endroits.

_Tet-chan ! Arrête ! _S'écria-t-il en tentant de lui déserrer le poing.

Ahuri, le bassiste le regarda faire, ne semblant même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Juste par réflexe puisqu'on voulait ouvrir sa main, il la serrait plus fort. Alors Hyde insista, insista... Et il réussit. Mais au passage, la lame lui entailla la main, avant de voler au fond de la baignoire dans un bruit clinquant.

_Aïe ! _Lâcha-t-il en portant vivement la main à sa bouche.

Semblant enfin reprendre ses esprits, Tetsu se pencha en avant pour le fixer, un peu déconcerté.

_Tu as mal ?_

_C'est rien... C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question ! Regarde-moi dans quel état tu es !_

_Ca... Ca te fait de la peine ? _Demanda Tetsu, incrédule.

Mais il lui faisait quoi, au juste ? Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Hyde était de plus en plus perdu. Il reconnaîssait de moins en moins celui qui un jour, l'avait abordé sans détour dans un bar et avait fait de sa vie un monde coloré et gai... A croire qu'il n'avait jamais existé.

_Mais je suis quoi pour toi ?_ Éclata Hyde. _Hein ?! Ca te paraît si étonnant, que je sois mort d'inquiétude ? Que j'en perde le sommeil, à t'imaginer te découper en rondelles tranquillement ? _

Car c'était vrai. Il en avait vraiment perdu le sommeil. Même lorsqu'il pensait que Tetsu allait mieux, le doute subsistait. Ca le concernait trop... Il ne supportait pas que le bassiste souffre. Qu'il souffre sans lui... Mais l'ironie de l'histoire, c'était que si Tetsu était en train de sombrer, Hyde lui-même n'était pas un modèle de stabilité. Alors il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, au juste... Même s'il devinait des complications à venir. Se calmant un peu, il chercha dans les armoires des bandages et de quoi désinfecter, et entrepris de soigner son bassiste...

_Tu ne devrais pas... _murmura Tetsu d'une petite voix.

_Quoi ?_

A chaque seconde, Tetsu sentait qu'il perdait pied. Il était enveloppé de chaleur, tandis que de petites mains s'affairaient à masquer temporairement sa douleur sous des bandages. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, et elles lui faisaient du bien. C'était toujours comme ça. Tout ce qui le faisait souffrir semblait disparaître, ou au moins s'atténuer, quand... Il s'empêcha d'y penser. Non, ce n'était pas normal ! Depuis quand était-il normal de se sentir à ce point appaisé par la présence de son meilleur ami ? Il fallait bien garder ça en tête. A tout prix. Et ne pas gâcher ce qui lui restait.

_Tu ne devrais pas... t'occuper de moi... Tu ne devrais pas... penser ça... Sinon après... _murmura-t-il de façon incohérente.

_Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! Laisse-moi te soigner ! _S'énerva Hyde.

_Tu ne comprends pas... _dit Tetsu en tremblant tout à coup. _Il disait... Que ce n'était pas normal..._

_De quoi tu me parles ?_ L'interrogea le chanteur en lui pressant la main pour l'encourager.

_C'est interdit ! Ce n'est pas bien... Alors... Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Et ne me touche pas ! Sinon..._

Oui, sinon... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Des pensées incongrues traversaient son esprit tandis qu'il sentait le regard insistant de Hyde sur lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il se sentait étrangement bien malgré l'insondable douleur qui le tenaillait par ailleurs... C'était à en perdre la tête. Le chanteur de son côté, nageait en plein brouillard. Ne pas le regarder ? Pourquoi ? Au contraire... Il se surpris à se dire qu'il voulait toujours le voir, oui. L'un avait autrefois du mal à accepter qu'on le touche... Et aujourd'hui, l'autre ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde... Etrangement semblables et pourtant... Mais cette fois, Hyde ne partirait pas, malgré les tacites supplications qu'il devinait dans le regard de son ami. Il se leva et l'entraîna dans la chambre, pour ne plus avoir à supporter la vue de cet endroit de malheur. Et il le regarda. Des pieds à la tête. Longuement, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien mériter d'être caché, ce qui pouvait laisser Tetsu penser qu'il n'était qu'un monstre... Rien, bien sûr.

_A... Arrête ça ! _Supplia le bassiste, gêné. _Me regarde pas comme ça !_

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il croyait voir certaines choses dans le regard de Hyde. Les mêmes que lui. Et... Surtout pas ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'entraîne avec lui là-dedans ! Le chanteur s'approcha en souriant, posant une main sur sa joue pour le détendre un peu.

_Ecoute-moi. Tu as confiance en moi ?_

_Oui..._

_Alors écoute-moi. N'essaie pas de te cacher. Je parle de ton physique comme de ton caractère. Arrête de vouloir montrer ce qui t'arrange. Montre-toi tout entier. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, car il n'y a rien de repoussant en toi. Absolument rien._

_Mais..._

_Chut. Regarde._

Hyde s'approcha encore. Lentement, il attrapa la fermeture éclair de la veste de survêtement que Tetsu avait passée, et il la fit descendre.

_Arrête ! T'es pas bien ! _Cria Tetsu en tentant de l'arrêter.

Mais ses poignets endoloris ne firent pas le poids face à la poigne solide du petit chanteur, qui continua sa progression. Il ouvrit la veste et la lui retira sans explication. Puis, il fit un pas en arrière, toujours souriant.

_Regarde, Tet-chan. Regarde-toi. Ce n'est pas du tout repoussant, ça. Tu me vois dégoûté ? Tu me vois mal à l'aise ? Tu es tout à fait normal. Regarde-toi et apprends à t'aimer. Ca ne devrait pas être difficile, tu sais..._

Il savait, en faisant ça, qu'il jouait gros. Mettre quelqu'un le nez dans ses tourments, c'est quitte ou double, sur le coup. Soit il l'accepte et se montre même reconnaîssant... Soit il ne supporte pas d'être mis au pied du mur... Et la réaction de Tetsu fut éloquente. Il se tourna vers le miroir qui ornait la porte de son placard... Et se détailla un peu. Son regard passa sur les bandages qui recouvraient ses avant-bras. Et Hyde prétendait que ça, ce n'était pas écoeurant ? Quel menteur... Et en même temps... C'était bon, d'entendre ça... Bon, mais... Non, décidément non ! Deux secondes avant qu'il ne lui hurle de dégager, Hyde le devina et pris les devants :

_Je m'en vais... Mais penses-y, Tet-chan. Pour moi, tu seras toujours quelqu'un de génial. Et tu n'auras jamais à avoir honte en face de moi, puisque j'accepterai tout._

_Ne parle pas comme une femme ! _Lâcha Tetsu, qui n'aimait pas cette façon qu'avait Hyde de se comporter de manière énigmatique, de plus en plus...

_Ca,_ lança ironiquement le petit androgyne, c_'est à peu près la seule chose que je pourrai pas devenir pour toi, je crois... Malgré tout, tout en étant ce que je suis, je sais que je peux faire beaucoup..._

Pourquoi lancer ça ? C'était quoi, ce dialogue plus équivoque que les mots les plus francs ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulurent en rajouter... Hyde fila s'emparer des lames aperçues dans la salle de bain quand il cherchait les bandages un peu plus tôt, se disant que de toute façon, ça ne garantissait rien... Puis il sortit.


	7. Agir

Il avait tout de même attendu d'être rentré chez lui, Hyde... Même si ses yeux s'embuaient déjà dans la voiture. Il avait attendu d'être arrivé, de se verser un verre de vin, se mettre son paquet de cigarettes à disposition... Et puis le vin avait un goût salé, finalement. C'était trop horrible, tout ça... Trop affreux. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi aussi vite que tout à l'heure. Il avait recoupé les phrases incohérentes de Tetsu... Un Tetsu qui ne lui parlait même plus, qui se replongeait dans ses souvenirs à côté desquels ce qu'il s'infligeait n'était qu'une promenade de santé... Voilà. Une banale histoire d'enfant battu par son père... Comme il y en a des milliers. Devenu un homme, Tetsu n'avait jamais pu se défaire de cette sensation qu'il éprouvait : il était un être affreux, avec des pensées anormales... Il n'avait connu que cette vérité, il n'en voyait pas d'autre. C'était la seule explication que sa tête d'enfant avait trouvée. Sans ça, pourquoi aurait-il subi ça ? Si ce n'est le fait que son père ne supportait pas sa seule vue... Donc il devait avoir quelque chose de laid en lui... Et puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi, autant ne jamais se montrer tel quel... Pour éviter que ça se reproduise. Surtout, cacher ses opinions, sa façon d'être. Pour protéger sa mère, ses soeurs, lui-même... Il n'avait évidemment pas assez de recul pour comprendre que l'explication la plus simple, la vérité, est souvent déconcertante de banalité : un immonde salopard, voilà qui était son père. Qui le faisait souffrir sans aucune raison, aucune valable du moins. Mais cela, Tetsu ne le savait pas.

C'était ce que Hyde avait pu déduire de ses phrases hachées... Ca, et le recoupement d'autres détails... Un Tetsu qui refusait tout compliment sur son physique, d'où qu'il vienne... Même d'autres compliments, d'ailleurs, il avait du mal... Il acceptait en souriant, gêné. De la modestie, pensait-on... En réalité, il ne pensait pas les mériter. Ce n'était jamais assez bien, jamais parfait, il devait toujours travailler... Un tel acharnement avait pris un sens ce soir, pour Hyde. Le fait qu'il soit celui des 4 qui passe le moins de temps devant le miroir, malgré son look parfois fashion, aussi... Comme si ça le gênait. Il ne s'aimait pas. Ca aussi, ça avait pris du sens. Des dizaines de petits détails insignifiants, que Hyde avait analysé rapidement et qui l'avait mené sur le chemin de la compréhension... Alors... Il n'avait trouvé que ça, sur le coup. Comme ça le désespérait, de sentir cette haine que Tetsu avait pour lui-même, il avait voulu lui montrer qu'il se trompait... Qu'il n'avait rien de repoussant, rien de mauvais... Il avait agi d'instinct, presque symboliquement, pour lui montrer qu'il était normal. Quoi que non, il n'était pas normal. Il était exceptionnel, Tetsu. Hyde le savait. Mais il avait peur d'être le seul à le savoir. Et comment devait-il agir, pour le sortir de là ? Ca devait être une souffrance de tous les instants... Il ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça... Mais Tetsu semblait le rejeter, et là, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi... Ces énigmatiques _'c'est interdit'_, par exemple... Que voulaient-ils dire ? Que Tetsu était condamné à ne jamais laisser personne être proche de lui ? Mais c'était trop tard ! Pour quelle obscure raison avait-il tant voulu que Hyde le rejoigne, et puis après, s'était-il à ce point occupé de lui, si c'était pour l'éloigner ? Etait-il trop près ? Mais Hyde trouvait que ce n'était pas assez, plutôt !

Et puis... Cette dernière phrase, lancée avant même d'y réfléchir. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Il en rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, rien que d'y penser. Et dire qu'il fallait en arriver à de telles extrémités pour qu'il comprenne... Mais au fond, ça changeait quoi ? Tetsu ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche... Devait-il s'imposer ? Et merde... Il n'aurait jamais dû partir ! Qui sait quelles sombres pensées Tetsu pouvait bien ruminer. Et puis le fait qu'il lui fasse comprendre de partir, ça ne voulait rien dire... Il pouvait très bien, au contraire, souhaiter, espérer que Hyde reste !... Hyde ne le comprenait plus... Mais il savait une chose : tant que Tetsu n'irait pas mieux, il lui serait impossible d'avoir une autre discussion avec lui... Une qui lui tenait à coeur...

Un Tetsu mortifié se glissa dans ses draps ce soir là, en souhaitant ne jamais se réveiller. Il avait tout raconté... Quelle honte ! Maintenant, sa faiblesse était connue... Mais en même temps... Hyde ne semblait pas écoeuré... Juste triste. Cette fois, le comportement du chanteur ne laissait plus guère de place au doute... Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tout était gagné. D'abord, il se pouvait très bien que le petit chanteur soit complètement perdu lui aussi. Il savait combien Hyde s'était attaché, accroché même, à lui. Il était logique, dès lors, de confondre un peu ses sentiments... Et même sans ça... Il se refusait à infliger à Hyde le poids de son existence. Il avait encore assez de lucidité pour savoir qu'il était dans un état de nerfs critique... Donc peu propice à entamer quoi que ce soit... Avait-il seulement assez de place en lui pour autre chose que ses tourments ?...

Et puis Tetsu souffrait d'une autre angoisse... Et si... Rendu aigri par le temps et les évènements... Si jamais il devenait comme son père ? Si jamais un jour, il devait faire du mal à Hyde ? Rien que d'y penser... Ne serait-ce pas plus simple, de garder ce qu'ils avaient, ce qui avait toujours bien marché jusque là ? Et de s'en sortir seul... Au moins pour que Hyde arrête de s'inquiéter. Sauf que... Il ne voulait plus être seul, Tetsu. Il l'avait été une vingtaine d'années environ. C'était pesant. Son esprit fatigué ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Certaines choses entendues ce soir avaient été longtemps espérées, mais... Il n'aurait pas la force et le courage d'aller au bout. Pas dans cet état. D'abord régler ses problèmes. Ensuite... Et bien ensuite, il aviserait... Pour l'heure... Eloigner Hyde... Même si ça devait le briser un peu plus... Après tout... Il pourrait mieux faire le point. Et qui sait, peut-être que c'est là qu'il verrait si les insinuations du chanteur étaient sérieuses ou juste un effet de son incompréhension...

Tetsu était fatigué. Très fatigué. Avez-vous déjà été si épuisé que vous n'arrivez plus à penser clairement ? Que vous pensez des choses idiotes qui vous feraient bondir de surprise en temps normal, mais qui, perdu dans certaines nébuleuses, ne vous semblent pas si incongrues ? C'était ça, Tetsu. Au bout du rouleau, à tel point qu'il doutait de tout, à commencer par lui-même. Il avait peur, aussi. De ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir, lui qui était toujours venu à bout de tout. Et quand il entendit sonner, plus tard dans la soirée, il crut que c'était encore un tour de son esprit malin... Mais comme quelques heures plus tôt, on s'offrit le luxe d'entrer chez lui avant même qu'il ne puisse seulement penser à aller voir qui c'était... Et une petite tornade déboula dans sa chambre, tandis qu'il scrutait l'obscurité en essayant de repérer de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Mais il connaîssait ce pas. Et puis il n'y en avait qu'un pour suivre le cours de ses pensées et ne pas s'embarasser de détails tels que 'est-ce que ça se fait de débouler dans la chambre de quelqu'un en pleine nuit ?'

_T'es là, Tet-chan ?_ Fit la voix du chanteur.

_Tu es dans ma chambre et il est près de minuit. Où veux-tu que je sois ?_ Demanda Tetsu sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. _Dis, tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas très normal, tout ça ?_

_Arrête un peu avec ta normalité à la con, et dis-moi plutôt où est ce fichu interrupteur !_ S'impatienta Hyde dont on entendait les bruits de main chercheuses, sur le mur.

_Laisse tomber... _murmura Tetsu en actionnant celui situé près de son lit.

Tetsu cligna des paupières, un peu aveuglé. Au bout de quelques instants, il le regarda. Complètement échevelé, le chanteur se tenait, essoufflé, droit devant lui. Il avait fait fonctionner sa cervelle toute la soirée et quand il avait tellement retourné ses questions qu'il n'en comprenait plus leur sens, une idée maîtresse subsista en lui : ne plus laisser Tetsu seul. Jamais. Donc, il avait déboulé. Un peu extrême, Hyde ? Sans doute un peu, effectivement... Amateur en relations sociales, sûrement...

_Tu m'expliques ? _Demanda le bassiste en s'asseyant dans son lit en tailleur.

_Tu devrais quand même t'enfermer à clé, la nuit !_ Lança le chanteur.

_J'ai rarement ce genre de visite, je t'avouerai..._

_J'espère bien !_

_Alors ? Tu es venu voir si je ne me remettais pas à déconner ? Si c'est ça, je peux te fournir un double de mes clés, tu sais... _lança Tetsu sur un ton de défi.

_La ferme._

_Excuse-moi ?!_ Demanda Tetsu, surpris.

_J'ai dis : la ferme. Tu te tais et tu écoutes. Ce soir, tu t'es fais du mal pour la dernière fois, ok ? Maintenant je ne permettrai plus que ça arrive. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, hein ? Tu te dis que je ne suis qu'un gosse qui ne sait pas de quoi il parle ? Je vais te montrer que non ! J'y laisserai ma santé s'il le faut, mais je ferai de toi quelqu'un d'heureux !_ Lâcha Hyde en arpentant la pièce, comme s'il avait peur d'en oublier la moitié ou de ne pas avoir le courage d'aller au bout.

_Doiha-chan..._

_J'ai pas finis ! Tu vas me demander pourquoi je fais ça ? Tu le sais bien, pourquoi... J'en suis sûr. D'autant plus sûr que tu es comme moi._

Le chanteur le regarda, mais Tetsu baissait la tête... Il se sentait faiblir. Incapable de résister... Et puis il était toujours déchiré... Un côté qui demandait à Hyde de se taire tout de suite, l'autre qui se délectait de chaque mot...

_Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Doiha-chan, _dit-il enfin, éludant l'allusion. _Sérieusement... Qui te dit que je n'y arriverai pas seul ?_

_C'est vrai que jusque là, tu t'es bien débrouillé... _lâcha Hyde avec un petit rire sarcastique. _Ecoute. Je conçois que ta tête va exploser et que ça te fait trop de choses à enregistrer le même soir. On va reporter la discussion qui nous intéresse à plus tard, ok ?_

_Je ne..._

_Si, on l'aura. Bordel, Tet-chan, peut-être que ça te plaît d'être malheureux et célibataire, mais moi pas !_

Ignorant le rouge qu'il sentait lui monter aux joues et les conséquences à venir, Hyde n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler, encore une fois... Le bassiste releva la tête, surpris :

_Tu te rends compte de ce que tu..._

_Oui, je sais encore ce que je dis, merci, _fit Hyde, enfonçant un peu plus le clou._ Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer le programme et il n'est pas négociable. Dans un premier temps, je vais t'ôter du crâne que tu es un repoussoir ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !_

On pouvait toujours chercher. A ce moment, il n'existait personne de plus décidé que Hyde. Décidé à y aller par étapes. A lui faire sentir les qualités qu'il possédait et combien elles étaient appréciables. A lui redonner confiance en lui. Un goût à la vie. Et une capacité à aimer.

_Comment ?... _demanda Tetsu, subitement plein d'espoir.

Tellement fatigué... Il ne songeait même plus à protester, le fier bassiste. Il était tard, il en avait plein la tête... Et un surexcité lui proposait ce à quoi il n'avait jamais su parvenir seul... Juste pour un moment, il avait bien envie de croire que c'était possible...

_Pour une raison très simple. Jamais, de ma vie, je ne me suis montré proche de qui que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais vraiment supporté le contact des autres, et je ne l'ai jamais recherché. Tu crois que quelqu'un de mauvais, je le laisserai m'approcher ? _

_Non..._

_Bien... Alors dans ce cas..._

_Mais tu fais quoi ?!_

Choqué, Tetsu ne pu que regarder Hyde enlever sa veste et ses chaussures, et venir s'allonger sur le lit près de lui, sur les couvertures. Tourné sur le côté, il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, une main sous sa tête :

_J'ai eu du mal accepter le simple fait que l'on me touche durant des années, alors je saurai reconnaître le genre d'attitude que tu as entre mille, tu ne peux pas tromper mes yeux. Donc je vais te regarder jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Parce que c'est un plaisir, de te regarder. Et tu ne trouveras ni haine, ni dégoût dans mes yeux. Tu verras comme tu es beau, dedans. Ca ne se fera pas en un jour, mais tu vas intégrer le fait que je te regarde. Et que ce que je vois me plaît._

_C'est trop gênant... Où tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ?_ Balbutia Tetsu, déconcerté.

_Je fais ce que je peux..._ répondit le chanteur avec un clin d'oeil.

Comme il vit que Hyde ne calerait pas, Tetsu se résigna à se ralonger, se disant que maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, les choses allaient être compliquées... Mais bizarrement, il se sentait serein. Et il n'avait pas resentit ça depuis longtemps... Il sentait... qu'il pouvait peut-être y arriver, après tout. Si Hyde se donnait autant de mal pou lui, peut-être qu'il n'était pas cet individu minable qu'il était, en fin de compte ?... Même s'il sentait une boule se former dans son estomac quand les mots équivoques de Hyde s'entrechoquaient avec ceux, explicites ceux-là, venant du fin fond de son passer... Là, il avait juste envie de laisser le sommeil faire son oeuvre. Dormir enfin, et se sentir en sécurité... Juste l'espace d'un instant, déposer les armes et ne pas se soucier de ce qu'il était au regard de l'autre... Il se sentait plus léger, du coup. Et malgré la bizarerie de la situation, il trouve l'idée de Hyde touchante et il sombra enfin dans le sommeil...

Le chanteur n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle, pouvant presque lire dans son esprit... Et ça le rassurait un peu, de se dire qu'en fait, il connaîssait bien Tetsu. Qu'il était là, celui qu'il avait rencontré. Et qu'il allait pouvoir à son tour lui être utile. Il n'avait trouvé que ça... Il n'était pas très doué pour parler, alors il préférait agir... Tetsu, c'était l'inverse. C'était avec ça que le bassiste l'avait sorti de son trou il y a des années, et c'est avec ses armes à lui que Hyde comptait bien faire de même... Seulement, Hyde, si plein de bonne volonté soit-il, oublier une chose : il ne faut pas aller trop vite. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a fait plier une fois un esprit torturé, que la partie est gagnée. Ce n'est pas avec quelques gestes si attentionnés soient-ils, qu'on efface une vie de rejet. Il ne faut jamais se reposer sur ce que l'on croit acquis. Une règle d'or chez Tetsu, mais que Hyde n'avait pas assimilée à l'époque...


	8. Incompréhension

**On arrive au retour au présent... Un présent qui en fait, pour plusieurs raisons, n'est pas un présent de 2008, j'aurai peut-être dû le préciser... Ca tient simplement au fait que j'avais écri l'idée de cette fic il y a un moment déjà, donc elle n'est pas actualisée... Mais ça ne change rien, finalement, puisque de toute façon la chronologie sert juste de toile de fond... Et Megumi n'existe pas aussi, ce n'est pas un oubli :D**

Eternel optimiste, Hyde pensait être sur la bonne voie... Le temps passa et il se montrait présent, attentionné... Mais pas étouffant non plus. Il faisait le maximum pour pouvoir être utile, et faire comprendre à Tetsu qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui attendrait patiemment qu'il sorte la tête hors de l'eau... Juste par l'attitude, la compréhension. Et Tetsu semblait y arriver lentement... Il ne s'aimait toujours pas, mais au moins, il arrêtait sa spirale destructrice... Ca pris du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème réglable en un claquement de doigts, mais d'un réel traumatisme qui avait empoisonné l'existence du bassiste... Alors ça n'aurait jamais pu se régler en quelques jours. Et Hyde rongeait son frein. Ce qu'il voulait dire, il le gardait pour lui. Pour ne pas ajouter au trouble du bassiste, qu'il sentait très fragile... Pour ne pas apporter un changement dans sa vie déjà peu stable... Et puis... Ils avaient le temps, pas vrai ? Hyde avait attendu toute sa vie, de pouvoir être comblé, alors... Attendre encore un peu, ce n'était rien... L'équilibre de Tetsu passait avant toute chose.

L'erreur de Hyde à cette époque, fut de penser que ça se jouerait sur la durée et qu'il n'avait qu'à être là. Et puis tout s'arrangerait, non ? Il serait comme un gardien bienveillant, un miroir dans lequel le bassiste pourrait se regarder et se trouver à son avantage... Hyde avait toujours été un romantique, et il pensait naïvement que ça suffirait. Il ne comprenait pas -mais peut-on l'en blâmer ?- que si certaines fois, les actes comptent le plus... Il est pourtant des cas où les mots doivent sortir. Il n'avait jamais tenté de parler avec Tetsu de son adolescence, et même son enfance. Il n'était pas psychologue, après tout... Il ne savait pas que pour aller de l'avant, il faut se laver de tout ce qui a fait mal. Il aurait fallu que Tetsu en parle, raconte cette époque, dise tout une fois pour toutes... Mais il bloquait, les quelques bribes lâchées une nuit sur ce qu'il avait vécu avaient été tout ce qu'il avait pu dire... Hyde s'en était contenté. Mais non, ça ne suffisait pas, il ne l'avait pas compris. Aujourd'hui, il sait. Il sait où a été son erreur. Il sait qu'il aurait dû le faire parler. Ca aurait évité ça. Ce geste en apparence pas forcément irrécupérable, mais qui dans ce contexte... les amenait à se regarder du coin de l'oeil depuis des heures, chacun affalé presque sur le sol... Et Hyde de se demander si se lever et hurler dans la salle tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur ne lui ferait pas du bien...

C'était quelques jours auparavant, au moment où le groupe avait repris le travail et les répétitions, après une longue période de pause. Une période où Hyde, pris par ses activités propres, avait un peu perdu Tetsu de vue, forcément... Mais il était optimiste : le bassiste avait repris un peu de poids et depuis tout ce temps, il ne s'était pas refait du mal, à ce qu'il savait... Quand la reprise des activités du groupe avait été décidée, Hyde se l'était promis : il allait lui parler. Parce que songer au bien de Tetsu, c'était bien gentil... Mais lui, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir... Il avait compris qu'il n'avait que trop attendu. Et il ne savait pas à quel point... Cruelle ironie : en se taisant pour ne pas le brusquer, il l'avait enfoncé un peu plus malgré lui, ce qu'il allait découvrir de brutale façon. Pour l'heure, il avait trop attendu, selon lui. Donc il allait lui parler. Seulement, Hyde avait bien mal choisi son moment pour ça... Il avait débarqué chez Tetsu la veille de ce jour, alors qu'il l'avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt après la répétition. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il avait déboulé dans son salon, un peu surexcité par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, ayant malgré tout une impression de déjà vu... Et là, à croire que l'histoire se répétait inlassablement avec un sadisme irritant... Il ne trouva personne. Juste de la lumière, dans la salle de bain. C'était idiot : Tetsu allait mieux, ils reprenaient leurs activités, donc a priori absolument aucune raison de douter. Ca faisait tellement longtemps maintenant... qu'il allait mieux. Mais il le sentait. Une terrible intuition le fit pousser la porte de la salle de bain, pâle comme un linge, comme autrefois. Comme dans un rêve -un cauchemar plutôt-, il constata en un clin d'oeil le miroir explosé, les flacons de produits renversés ou jetés contre le mur, du sang sur le sol... Et Tetsu, comme en état second, assis au fond de la baignoire vide, les bras en sang. Il faisait peur. Vraiment peur. Hyde n'avait jamais vu un regard pareil... C'était démentiel. Il perdait la raison, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer en quelques heures, pour qu'on revienne à la case départ comme ça ? Pire, même !

_Tet-chan ! _S'écria-t-il en réagissant enfin. _Dis-moi quelque chose !_

Le bassiste fixait droit devant lui, impassible. Hyde regarda ce qui pouvait bien le fasciner à ce point. Rien, bien sûr. Rien d'autre que son imagination. Il se pencha pour le soulever et l'extirper de là tant bien que mal, le bassiste n'y mettant pas vraiment de volonté... Enfin, il le poussa jusqu'à la chambre où il le fit asseoir sur le lit. Rapidement, il retourna chercher de quoi le soigner, ignorant au passage le spectacle écoeurant visible dans la salle de bain. En colère, triste, terrifié... En colère contre Tetsu, qui avait recommencé. Contre lui-même, qui s'était reposé sur des acquis. Triste de le voir souffrir et de comprendre qu'il avait échoué. Terrifié car les yeux de Tetsu semblaient si vides... Comme si le bassiste avait perdu la raison. Et qu'il ne faisait rien pour la retrouver. _'Sombrer dans la folie, ce n'est pas qu'une fatalité. C'est peut-être aussi un choix'_.

_Dis quelque chose !_ Somma-t-il en le nettoyant d'une main tremblante. _Dis quelque chose ou je vais vraiment perdre les pédales moi aussi !_

Toujours rien. Il était devenu sourd ou quoi ? Et Hyde avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas crier... Et à contrôler les tremblements de ses mains... _'Du calme. Respire. Du calme. Mais pourquoi il ne dit rien ?!'_

_Tet-chan... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce qui a été assez affreux pour détruire tout ce travail accompli sur toi ?_

_Il a dit que j'étais minable... _murmura la voix hachée d'un bassiste toujours à demi conscient.

_Quoi ? Quand ça ? Comment ?_

_Il est passé ce soir..._

Hein ? Cet ignoble salopard était passé ? Hyde sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Et de la forte, en plus. Le père de Tetsu pouvait bien faire 2 mètres et 100 kilos si ça lui chantait, il allait lui casser la gueule, oui !

Tetsu avait réussit à convaincre sa mère de divorcer, enfin... Elle était venue s'installer à Tokyo, pas loin... Et Tetsu avait assez d'argent pour l'aider maintenant, chose qu'avant il ne pouvait pas faire correctement. Mais son père n'était pas dupe : il s'avait à qui il devait cela. Et avant de disparaître de leur vie, en être abject qu'il était, il avait porté le coup de grâce à Tetsu, qu'il n'avait jamais accepté. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lever la main sur lui. C'aurait même été mieux, ça aurait sûrement fait moins mal. Il s'était contenté de quelques mots. Quelques mots qui eurent leur effet sur l'esprit fragile et traumatisé de Tetsu... Rapidement, Hyde termina de le soigner et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il était prêt à écouter et à démonter point par point chaque chose qui faisait du mal à son bassiste.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tet-chan, rien ne changera mon opinion sur toi, n'aie pas peur..._

_Il a dit... _commença Tetsu, un tremblement dans la voix. _Que pour lui maintenant... Je n'existais plus... Que c'était ma faute si maman était partie..._

_Et comment ! _Coupa vivement un chanteur bien remonté. _Et tu dois être fier de ça ! Tu as bien agis en la poussant dans cette voie !_

_Je n'ai fais que des choses minables... _balbutia Tetsu si faiblement que Hyde dû tendre l'oreille pour tout saisir. _Il a ri des malheurs qu'on a eu autrefois... Avant l'arrivée de Yukki... Je ne suis pas capable de maintenir mon groupe à flot... Je ne fais rien de bien... Et le reste... Si aujourd'hui ça marche, c'est grâce à vous..._

_J'ai jamais rien entendu de plus risible !_ S'exclama Hyde._ Sans toi, aucun d'entre nous ne serait là. Au détriment de ta santé, tu nous a amené là. Si on a passé le cap des moments difficiles, c'est parce que toi, tu as tenu le coup. On t'a toujours suivi quoi que tu décides et on s'est toujours regroupé autour de toi, parce que le meilleur, c'est toi !_

Le pauvre Tetsu était arrivé à un stade où aucune parole, si belel soit-elle, n'aurait pu lui faire du bien... Hyde le savait. Et il s'en voulait. Bordel, qu'il s'en voulait ! D'avoir laissé couler, d'avoir crut qu'avec le temps, ça s'arrangearait... D'avoir été prétentieux au point de croire qu'il était suffisement présent pour que ça s'arrange... Il aurait dû... Bon sang, ils auraient dû parler ! Que Tetsu lui raconte sur quoi portait ses blocages et qu'il puisse les démonter ! Parce que même si Tetsu avait fait des progrès, il vivait toujours avec ses fausses certitudes, et Hyde ne pouvait le détromper, puisqu'il ne savait pas vraiment... Malentendus, non-dits, incompréhension... Hyde était le roi, dans ses domaines. Le roi des cons, se dit-il en s'en voulant à mort.

_Je ne suis plus si jeune... _murmura à nouveau le bassiste. _Et toujours seul... Il a dit que je finirai seul... Car personne ne voudra d'un type louche comme moi..._

_Ce n'est pas... _tenta Hyde.

_C'est vrai ! Toujours seul... Moins que rien... Je l'entends encore ! Tout le temps ! A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je sais qu'il a raison ! _

_Arrête... _murmura le chanteur, mortifié.

D'amorphe, l'état du bassiste avait basculé pour en faire quelqu'un de nerveux, le corps parcourut de spasmes, bégayant presque et regardant de tous côtés comme une bête affolée. Hyde était ne train de le perdre. Il sentait que sa raison lui échappait et ça le paralysait complètement. Pas Tetsu. Pas le pilier de son existence et la personne la plus censée qu'il connaisse... Et puis merde... Il pensait vraiment qu'il finirait seul ? Qu'il n'était pas digne qu'on s'intéresse à lui ? C'était à en hurler, à se taper la tête contre les murs, une connerie pareille ! Sagement, Hyde s'était tu pour ne pas le déstabiliser... Tout ce temps... Et en fait, si ça se trouve, ça lui aurait fait du bien, au bassiste... En voulant le préserver, il l'avait sans le vouloir conforté dans cette idée que personne ne s'intéressait à lui... Si ça n'avait pas été aussi bouleversant de connerie, Hyde en aurait eu un fou rire désespéré... Il résolut de se mettre des baffes plus tard, et plutôt de se concentrer sur celui en face de lui. Il tentait de le maintenir assis en tenant ses mains, mais il n'osait affirmer son emprise, de peur de lui faire mal. Et le bassiste, en pleine crise d'hystérie, continuait :

_C'est insupportable, tu comprends ?! Je ne peux plus vivre avec ça ! J'ai essayé, je te jure ! J'ai vraiment essayé ! Je pensais être devenu assez fort pour... Mais ses mots me touchent toujours autant ! Alors j'ai voulu ne plus penser à... J'y arriverai pas ! J'y arriverai pas ! _

_Arrête, bon sang ! _S'énerva Hyde en voulant attraper ses épaules.

Et là... Un geste que Hyde n'est pas prêt d'oublier... Tetsu, à l'approche de ces deux mains décidées, mis vivement ses deux bras devant son visage, par réflexe.

Hyde, qui crut avoir perdu toute capacité de réflexion, suspendit son geste, sonné. Il ne voulait pas... Juste lui maintenir les épaules pour qu'il cesse de gigoter... Et pouvoir l'avoir en face, pour lui parler et le raisonner... Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il lui avait fait peur. A se montrer brusque comme ça, il lui avait fait peur. Jamais encore, Hyde ne s'était sentit aussi blessé. Aussi dégoûté de lui-même, pour avoir tout foiré dans les grandes largeurs, et aussi blessé d'inspirer un tel sentiment... Et il ne s'arrêta pas là. Rendu perturbé par le contexte, il s'énerva, refusant d'admettre que son bassiste ait pu, même inconsciemment, même une seconde, avoir peur de lui. Il lui attrapa les bras pour voir son visage.

_Arrête,_ cria le bassiste en sentant ses mains appuyer sur ses blessures. _Tu me fais mal !_

Ses yeux terrifiés rendaient fou Hyde, qui aurait tant voulu y voir autre chose... Et tout s'accéléra, tout s'enchaîna méticuleusement, amenant à encore plus d'incompréhension et de douleur. Le petit chanteur se pencha rapidement et l'embrassa avec force, en un geste désespéré. Il ne devait pas avoir peur de tout et de tout le monde, bon sang ! Une véritable inversion des rôles, par rapport à leur rencontre... Comme si Hyde, à mesure que le temps passait et qu'il gagnait en assurance, puisait dans celle de son bassiste si dévoué...

Evidemment, Tetsu avait mal et il ne voulait pas qu'on l'embrasse. Pas comme ça. Pas après avoir entendu... Et puis pas comme ça, non ! Vivement, il se dégagea de son étreinte et envoya un magistral coup de poing à Hyde, qui bascula en arrière. Le petit chanteur pensait l'avoir mérité, celui là et des dizaines d'autres, aussi s'apprêtait-il à s'excuser. Pour ça et pour le reste, pour son manque de discernement... Mais Tetsu s'en fichait pas mal. Terrifié, il regardait son poing serré. Et Hyde su ce qu'il pensait à ce moment là...

_Non Tet-chan, je l'ai mérité. Tu n'es pas comme lui... commença-t-il en s'approchant, d'une voix aussi assurée que possible._

_Je... Je t'ai frappé ! Je t'ai frappé ! _Lâcha Tetsu.

_C'est rien, _assura le chanteur en se rapprochant encore lentement tout en essayant de maintenir un contact visuel. _Rien du tout, ok ? On se dispute, on se met une droite, ça arrive... Ca ne veut pas dire que..._

Bon sang, il était en train de le perdre... Il l'avait poussé à commettre le geste de trop, celui qui ajoutait à la panoplie de Tetsu, l'insupportable pensée d'être comme cet être qui lui avait fait tant de mal... Chose qu'il n'était évidemment pas, mais...

_Dehors ! Dehors ! Dehors !_ Hurla soudainement le bassiste en le poussant vers la sortie.

Sans doute la culpabilité et l'horreur devaient-elles décupler ses forces, toujours-est-il que Hyde ne pu l'en empêcher il se retrouva ahuri, sur le pallier, à tambouriner à une porte pour le coup fermée à clé, maintenant.

**Voilà, on a rejoint le début de la fic. Pas trop déçu ? **

**Pour info,_ 'Sombrer dans la folie, ce n'est pas qu'une fatalité. C'est peut-être aussi un choix', c_'est une citation provenant d'une de mes 3-4 livres que j'adore par dessus tout : _'Respire'_, d'Anne-Sophie Brasme.**


	9. Se perdre

**Retour au présent... Mais conformément à la demande d'une fidèle lectrice (oui, ma soeur et alors ? XD), ça ne s'achèvera pas là, encore un petit peu de galères avant...**

Oui, ça fait combien de temps, qu'ils sont assis là, à quelques mètres à se regarder furtivement, à détourner le regard quand celui de l'autre entre en contact ? Quelques minutes... Des heures... Une éternité. Hyde laisse la culpabilité s'emparer de lui lentement, repensant à tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire, tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire... Toutes ces erreurs commises, répétées, et signées à la fin. Jusqu'à brutaliser la dernière personne au monde qui l'aurait supporté... Jusqu'à se dire qu'il aurait mieux valu, si ça se trouve, qu'il se trouve une gentille fille -après tout, on ne peut pas dire qu'il manquait d'occasions- et que c'était peut-être sa seule présence qui n'arrangeait pas les choses... Au fond, le bassiste n'avait jamais vraiment laissé à penser que peut-être... Et comme un con, Hyde attend. Il attend que le bassiste se lève, vienne vers lui et lui demande _'alors, ça va pas ?'_ en souriant, comme d'ordinaire il l'aurait fait. Ce soir, il ne viendra pas. Il ne viendra pas parce qu'un mur s'est errigé entre eux. Un mur d'incompréhension, de malentendus, de douleur... Il a tout foiré, du début à la fin en passant par le milieu, comme il ne fait jamais rien à moitié... Comment fait-il, Tetsu, pour avoir cette capacité à sourire et à garder le contrôle ? Il a été souriant toute la journée avec leurs amis... Hyde ne peut pas, lui. Il a fait la gueule, il a été invivable. Parce qu'il se sent prêt à exploser. Parce qu'il n'a rien fait pour détromper un Tetsu en perdition... Enervé, il finit enfin par bouger, pour la première fois depuis un long moment... Fumer dehors. Juste un peu d'air. Il étouffe.

Tetsu lui, contrairement à ce que croit son vis-à-vis qui vient de lui passer sous le nez, n'a absolument pas peur de lui, malgré le réflexe qu'il a eu. Il a peur de lui-même. De cette violence qu'il sent en lui. Il sent qu'il l'a contient, qu'elle ne peut plus rester à l'intérieur... Une rage, une envie de s'en prendre à la terre entière et à ses habitants, à n'importe qui, juste pour le plaisir de passer sa colère et d'enfin trouver la paix. Une telle violence... Tetsu déteste ressentir ça. Il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire... Car c'est ça, qui lui a fait éviter Hyde toute la journée, autant que possible... Il l'a frappé. Il lui a fait du mal. Il a été violent avec celui qu'il a toujours voulu protéger de tout... Il aurait dû commencer par le protéger de lui-même. Il ne faut plus... que Hyde l'approche. Même s'il doit en crever car il en meurt d'envie, au fond. Il ne faut plus prendre le risque de lui faire du mal. Il a bien vu le regard de Hyde... Terrifié. Il devait vraiment faire peur, à délirer comme ça... Peut-être qu'il perd la raison ? Peut-être qu'il va finir enfermé, dans un endroit où il ne verra plus le soleil ? Au moins, personne ne pourra plus l'atteindre, là-bas... C'est ça... Il lui faut un endroit où il sera bien. Où il ne souffrira plus... Et où il ne sera plus jamais un obstacle pour personne. Oui. Car on a beau dire, c'est _lui _qui avait raison, finalement... Il ne sert à rien, et jamais personne ne pourra l'aider... C'est comme s'il se complaisait dans cet état d'esprit certes blessant, mais pas pire... que d'attendre, y croire, et finir déçu. De l'air. Un endroit comme ça... Tout de suite, il le lui faut ! Alors, sous les yeux médusés de Ken et Yukki pourtant en pleine conversation, il se lève, et sort en courrant. A la recherche de la paix.

Appuyé contre le mur, les yeux levés vers un ciel inaccessible, Hyde fait des ronds de fumée de plus en plus gros. Et ça ne l'amuse même pas. Comme une flèche, il voit passer la silhouette du bassiste qui court comme si une meute de chiens était à ses trousses. Il se redresse, ahuri, et n'a que le temps de le voir tourner à gauche, au bout de la rue. Ken et Yukki sortent à leur tour, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Alors, Hyde jette sa cigarette et s'empresse de réagir :

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!_

_Non mais tu as fumé quoi ?_ Demande Ken, se croyant en plein délire. _Il était assis, amorphe comme tu l'étais y a pas 5 minutes... Et d'un coup il s'est levé et a tracé comme ça, on n'a rien vu venir ! _

_Bordel de merde ! _

_Oui, je suis de ton avis,_ lâche le pragmatique Yukki. _Mais Hyde, tu nous expliques ou on meurt idiots ? Il s'est passé quelque ch..._

Il ne l'aura pas ce soir, sa réponse. Hyde est déjà partit. Il court, prend à gauche comme le bassiste quelques secondes avant lui, et court le long de l'avenue. Il n'est pas mauvais à la course, aussi réussit-il bientôt à entrevoir la maigre silhouette qui s'éloigne au loin...

_Tet-chan !_

Il ne l'entend déjà plus, Tetsu, obsédé qu'il est par son idée. Il tourne à nouveau au coin d'une rue... Et Hyde accélère, tant bien que mal. Il a peur. Il court comme si ça vie en dépendait, comme s'il sentait que tout lui glissait entre les doigts, comme s'il allait tomber et qu'il ne pouvait se raccrocher à rien... C'était effrayant. Tetsu était effrayant. Mais c'était toujours Tetsu. Et bon sang, il ne le laisserait plus jamais souffrir. Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr. Il court à perdre haleine, à en avoir mal aux côtés, à trébucher, manquer de s'étaler et se rattraper avec un équilibre précaire... Un trop plein de salive dans la bouche, la sueur qui commence à goutter, son coeur qui va lâcher... Pitié, Tetsu... Ne vas pas faire quelque chose de dingue... Pitié pour lui, le chanteur qui n'est pas grand chose sans sa source d'inspiration... Il perd sa trace. A droite, à gauche, rien... Devant ? Rien que des passants anonymes, rien d'autre... Pas de silhouette à la veste rouge. Elle était rouge, au fond, sa veste ? Merde... Il saute presque sur un couple d'amoureux qui s'enlacent sur un banc, les agressant verbalement :

_Il est où ? Un type... Qui courait... Pas très grand... Il a dû passer ! Vous avez dû le voir !_

_Euh... Désolé, non... _répond l'homme, pas rassuré face à l'excité devant lui.

Merde... Ca y est. Encore cette intuition terrible. Qui ne l'avait pas beaucoup trompé jusqu'ici. Et puis, bénie soit la voix de cette jeune femme, une vingtaine d'années, qui l'aborde, ayant tout entendu :

_Dites... Moi je l'ai vu... Il est partit par là..._

_Merci ! Merci, mademoiselle !_

Il a un point de côté maintenant, mais franchement, il s'en fiche... Par là ? Il va le trouver, il ne peut qu'y arriver. Le tout, c'est de savoir s'il y arrivera à temps. Car par là... C'est le pont. Le pont au-dessus du fleuve Tama. Alors ça... Ca, c'est une chose qu'il préfère ne pas imaginer... Et pourtant, il voit les titres hypothétiques des journaux défiler devant ses yeux... Il n'y arrivera pas. Il a tout foiré jusque là, alors ça continuera... Et il le perdra... Sans lui avoir dit... Mais il finit par y arriver, à bout de souffle, regardant de tous côtés. Où est-il ? Et sur le pont, devant la ballustrade, il la revoit, sa silhouette préférée... Il manque de s'évanouir, à cette vision. La vision de Tetsu penché au-dessus d'une eau qui semble l'attendre... Il s'approche, lentement... Et le bassiste perdu dans sa contemplation, ne l'entend pas arriver, semble-t-il... Il regarde la surface de l'eau, souriant. Il s'amuse des remouts que le vent donne à ce miroir si lisse... De temps à autres, il lève la tête et regarde les étoiles et la lune, qui se reflète dedans. C'est beau, ça. C'est vraiment relaxant. On est bien ici. Ca, c'était une bonne trouvaille.

_Tet-chan ? _Murmura Hyde d'une voix étranglée.

Le bassiste tourne la tête, étonné. _'Tiens, tu étais là ?'_ semble-t-il dire. Il sourit, content de le voir. Il a l'air... Complètement dérangé, oui. L'esprit humain est une chose bien curieuse... Chacun sa façon de réagir face à un traumatisme... Parfois, lorsqu'on n'arrive plus à accepter, c'est comme si... Comme si tout son esprit se recroquevillait dans un coin de sa tête, bien au chaud... Et ne voulait plus s'en inquiéter. Sauf que... C'était dangereux, ce petit jeu. Et Hyde commençait à se dire qu'il aurait dû l'emmener voir un spécialiste... Il aurait dû le confier à des mains plus expertes que les siennes. Mais il était égoïste : il ne voulait le laisser à personne. C'était lui qui devrait en prendre soin. De ça, il en était convaincu.

_Doiha-chan... tu as vu comme c'est beau ?! _Lança gaiement le bassiste en pointant l'eau et ses reflets lumineux.

_Très beau, Tet-chan... _murmura le chanteur, à deux doigts de pleurer.

Il était partit, son bassiste. Il n'y avait plus qu'un esprit qui régressait... Un enfant perdu, mort de peur, qui s'amusait d'un reflet stupide sur une eau tout aussi stupide ! Ce qu'il avait mal, de devoir voir ça... Pas son fier leader, solide comme le roc... Aussi petit, aussi fragile maintenant... Pourtant, l'espoir refusait obstinément de l'abandonner. Il était là, son bassiste. Il était quelque part, il devait le refaire revenir... Il s'approcha un peu, et Tetsu fit imémdiatement un pas de côté, aussi vif que l'éclair :

_N'approche pas ! _Somma-t-il. _N'approche pas, ça va être douloureux..._

_Quoi ?... Qu'est-ce qui sera douloureux ?..._

_Moi... Je préfère regarder l'eau. Un beau reflet, mais je ne m'y vois pas dedans._

_C'est normal, il fait sombre, là où on est..._

_Tu crois ?_ Demanda le bassiste, pensif.

Hyde avait de plus en plus de mal, tant ce dialogue lui confirmait ses doutes sur l'état mental de son bassiste. Mais il se raccrochait à son idée : maintenir un dialogue, quel qu'il soit.

_Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi de ce côté de la barrière, Tet-chan ?_ Proposa-t-il d'une voix douce. _On pourrait parler, et on verrait l'eau tout aussi bien d'ici..._

_Tu as peur que je saute ? _Demanda Tetsu, presque amusé.

_Ben..._

_Je ne sauterai pas, je ne suis pas fou, je veux juste voir l'eau..._

_D'accord, mais..._

_Tu crois que je suis fou ? _Demanda-t-il encore, surpris.

_Non, Tet-chan, bien sûr que non..._

_Si, tu le penses..._

_Non, _répondit Hyde, convaincu._ Je crois que tu es très fatigué et que tu as absolument besoin de dormir et de faire le point... Craquer, ça arrive à tout le monde, et dans ton cas, c'est tout à fait compréhensible..._

_Tu mens._

_Je ne..._

_Tu as peur, je le sens, _lâcha le bassiste en le toisant tristement du regard. _Je te fais peur. Je t'ai frappé._

_Je n'ai rien senti... _assura le chanteur, tremblant. _Je l'avais bien mérité._

_Je t'ai frappé, _s'entêta le bassiste._ Tu ne dois pas m'approcher._

_Comme si je pouvais accepter ça... _murmura Hyde pour lui-même.

_C'est plus difficile si tu insistes, tu sais... _dit encore Tetsu, d'une voix posée. _Laisse-moi... Je voulais que tu sois heureux, j'ai travaillé pour ça, parce que ça me faisait de la peine, de te voir si seul et si maladroit... Si tu t'approches encore, tu vas tout gâcher._

_Tet-chan, _demanda brusquement le chanteur. _Tu_ _veux que je sois heureux ?_

Le bassiste sembla retrouver un peu de cohérence et de présence d'esprit. Sans doute le fait de devoir répondre à des questions avait-il permis à son esprit de travailler et d'arrêter de se marteler des inepties dans la tête.

_Oui. Vraiment, oui, _dit-il enfin.

_Tu ferais ce qu'il faut pour ça ?_

_Si je peux, oui._

_Très bien. Alors viens ici, à côté de moi, et dis-moi que tu m'aimes._

Tetsu tourna vivement la tête, le regardant, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Il ne fallait pas dire ça... Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait, de dire ça ? Il sentit son coeur se remettre à battre avec volupté, mais c'était encore faible... Il le regardait. Hyde était sérieux, il ne l'avait jamais été autant... Autant qu'on puisse l'être quand la personne qu'on aime est sur le point de se foutre en l'air et qu'on a peine à rester en place. Mais un geste aurait pu tout faire absculer...

_Ca... Ca... _bégaya Tetsu. _Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas bien..._

_Oui mais moi, y a que ça qui pourrait me faire du bien. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Je sais que c'est vrai. Ce qui me fait mal, c'est que tu ne te laisses pas approcher, tu sais ? Tu mets de la distance... Alors que je sais que tu es comme moi. Personne ne va rire. Personne ne va te juger. Personne ne dira rien. Alors viens vers moi. Viens vite vers moi..._

_P... Pourquoi ça marcherait... Alors que je pensais aller mieux et... Pourquoi ça marcherait, cette fois-ci ? _Demanda le bassiste, qui hésitait maintenant.

_Parce que cette fois-ci, j'agirai mieux... Pardon Tet-chan... Je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Je voulais tellement être là pour toi... _murmura Hyde en avançant.

_N... Non ! _Fit Tetsu avec un nouveau pas sur le côté.

Hyde fit un geste de la main, signifiant qu'il ne bougerait plus. Promis. Il se contenta de passer une jambe par-dessus la rembarde, puis l'autre, et s'accroupit de l'autre côté, à quelques mètres de lui. Accroché d'une main au cas où, il sortit de l'autre une cigarette, essayant de prendre une attitude décontractée pour ne pas le stresser.

_Je ne bouge pas, ok ? Je ne bouge pas... Juré. On va juste parler. On aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps, tu crois pas ?_

_Tu veux dire quelque chose ?_ Demanda Tetsu, tremblant mais toujours dans un état second.

_Des tonnes de choses..._ murmura Hyde. T'as pas idée. _Mais toi d'abord. Dis-moi tout. Ce que tu penses. Ce qui te fait mal. Ce que tu as vécu. Ca doit sortir. Parle-moi de ton père._

_Non ! Non ! C'est ma faute, je n'étais pas assez bien... _s'écria Tetsu, effrayé. _Tu vas... Tu vas me..._

_Rien du tout. Rien ne pourra me faire penser autre chose. J'écoute. Je veux tout savoir. Et je ne peux pas guérir toutes tes blessures, je sais bien... Mais je serai celui à qui tu auras tout raconté, enfin. Et je ne fuirai pas. Je ne bouge pas, tu vois ? Fais comme moi, Tet-chan, assieds-toi... Et raconte-moi..._

Par gestes saccadés, Tetsu s'assit lui aussi, se tenait à la barrière au cas où... Hyde se tenait prêt à bondir au moindre dérapage, pas du tout rassuré. Mort de peur, même. Mais il prenait peu à peu le contrôle de la situation. Il allait savoir. Et il allait montrer que ça n'aurait plus d'importance, tout ça. Tous ses sens en éveil, prêt à parer à tout, il écouta...


	10. Basculer

**Explications... **

A quelques mètres de distance, deux petites silhouettes accroupies derrière la ballustrade commencèrent par entamer un dialogue silencieux. Le plus près de la rive, Hyde, faisait travailler ses méninges le plus rapidement possible. Et s'il se jetait sur lui et l'agrippait ? Non... C'était un coup à les faire tomber tous les deux... Ou alors l'approcher lentement, mine de rien ? Ou repasser de l'autre côté et le tirer vers lui ? Non, il n'aurait jamais le temps, et puis il n'était pas assez fort pour ça, même si son bassiste ne pesait pas lourd... Et puis ça le ferait se montrer brutal, et ça, il fallait mieux éviter... Il cessa ses plans aussi foireux que désespérés et pris sur lui pour jouer le type calme, pas du tout paniqué. En dedans bien sûr, c'était l'émoi total...

_Dis-moi tout, Tet-chan... _murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Le bassiste, comme un chat sur la défensive, le scrutait avec appréhension. Il allait tout lui raconter, oui. Et sans épargner aucun détail. C'est ça. Voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Tout lui raconter, et puis... peut-être le voir s'éloigner, enfin. Car Tetsu, même s'il avait confiance en Hyde, se disait qu'il était trop sensible pour tout accepter. Alors il ne pourrait pas le supporter, et il serait totalement seul. Avec masochisme, il allait le couper, ce lien. Car il l'avait compris, c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer totalement. Et il voulait sombrer. Arriver à un point où plus rien n'a d'importance... Et enfin être bien, perdu dans une douce folie... Car Hyde, c'était la réalité, le concret. Et ça le faisait nager entre deux eaux, déchiré entre son désir d'aller vers lui et de s'en éloigner, pour le bien du chanteur. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en sortir, alors mieux valait ne pas espérer y arriver... Et comme le petit chanteur n'abandonnerait pas, il allait le contenter. Et après, il le perdrait. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait même jamais eu... Et pourtant, quelque part en lui, une petite voix murmurait : _'Il t'acceptera, tu sais... Il le fait déjà. Tu veux qu'il écoute tout et qu'il t'accepte encore... Tu sais qu'il le fera'_. Espérer, c'est humain. C'est ça qui nous fait tenir. Même au comble du désespoir, même lorsqu'on semble perdre jusqu'à notre identité, il y a toujours de l'espoir. Toujours. Et dans les grands yeux du chanteur, il en voyait plein. Comme une terre promise...

Alors il commença son récit. Ca dura longtemps. Un monologue impressionnant. Perdu dans la contemplation de la surface liquide sous lui, il parla. Parfois d'une voix à peine audible, souvent bégayant, il raconta tout. Parfois, il étouffait un sanglot. Souvent, sa voix se brisait et mourait dans sa gorge, quand il décrivait la violence des coups reçus et sa honte d'être si faible... Sa peur pour ses soeurs et sa mère... Sa hantise qu'il leur arrive quelque chose... Son départ de chez lui pour les préserver en s'éloignant, en éloignant ce qui mettait son père en rage... Ses choix de vie jamais acceptés... C'était incroyable, à quel point Tetsu était fort pour les autres, et si peu solide pour lui-même... Comme si sa personne ne comptait pas... Quelquefois, il s'arrêtait plusieurs minutes, comme s'il cherchait ses mots... Et d'une voix tremblante, il reprenait son récit, semblant plus se parler à lui-même qu'à son interlocuteur... Même s'il ne s'en aperçevait pas, ça lui faisait du bien... Tellement de bien, de décrire dans le détail sa douleur, sa haine. Tellement mal aussi, d'y repenser... Ce fut un brusque retour dans le réel. Il n'était plus celui qui souriait et s'amusait de façon inquiétante, comme quelque temps auparavant... Il était celui qui prenait conscience qu'il n'y arriverait pas, qui revivait tout, semblant presque sentir les coups sur sa peau meurtrie, réentendant les insultes et les mots assassins martelés... Perdre les pédales tout à l'heure, même si c'était illusoire, ça lui faisait du bien, en apparence... Mais là qu'il en parlait, il ne pouvait plus faire autrement que d'être mis le nez dedans, dans ses tourments...

Inutile de dire que Hyde reçut le choc de sa vie. A mesure qu'il entendait tout cela, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, sa main tremblante frottait son visage frénétiquement et son estomac se nouait... Il avait imaginé tout ça bien sûr, mais l'entendre... Entendre l'étendue de sa souffrance, se dire qu'il n'avait rien vu toutes ces années et que quand il s'en était enfin aperçut, il avait mal géré le coup... C'était un peu trop pour lui. C'est comme si toute la souffrance de Tetsu lui était transmise de force, directement dans la tête et le coeur. Et c'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Il étouffait. Comment pourrait-il faire pour y arriver ? Comment pourrait-il le ramener à lui ? Le ramener tout court ? Quand Tetsu eut fini, en même temps que le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort et que la température baissait comme la nuit s'avançait, il pris un moment pour digérer... Pour enregistrer tout, l'assimiler et ne pas lui-même se foutre à l'eau, devant tant de douleur. Il admirait toujours Tetsu. Car lui, il n'aurait jamais pu supporter tout ça et sourire encore.

_Tet-chan... Merci... _murmura-t-il enfin.

_De... De quoi ?_ Demanda le bassiste sans le regarder.

_J'ai vu le vrai toi. Tu m'as tout dit, et je sais que je suis seul à savoir... C'est une belle preuve de confiance que tu me donnes là... _dit-il encore, les yeux dans le vague.

Comment faisait-il, Hyde, pour donner l'impression que tout était possible ? Tetsu pouvait presque y croire... Se prendre à rêver d'un monde où il serait heureux, sans tous ses vieux démons, toute sa douleur... Un monde où il serait un être qu'on pourrait aimer. Il en rêvait, parfois... Et à entendre Hyde, c'était presque possible...

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour partir ?!_ Demanda-t-il vivement, étonné et soudainement énervé. _Ca ne te suffit pas ?_

Il revenait un peu. Toujours pas dans son état normal, mais plus conscient qu'auparavant. Parce que c'était Tetsu, et que même dans cet état, on pouvait voir l'ombre du leader derrière, même si elle s'amenuisait... Il était comme ça, après tout. Très fort, plus que ce qu'il croyait. Il fallait juste lui tendre la main, car quelquefois, on ne peut y arriver seul. Ces derniers instants confortèrent Hyde dans ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il voulait. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il ne repartirait d'ici qu'avec Tetsu, il se l'était promis. Malgré tout, le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient commençait à lui peser... Il était sous tension depuis longtemps... Une peur permanente que tout ne bascule sans qu'il puisse lever le petit doigt... Toujours en surveillant ses gestes du coin de l'oeil, il pris la parole à son tour, d'une voix un peu brisée par le chagrin.

_Tu sais, Tet-chan... Quand on s'est rencontrés... Je n'étais pas aussi mal que tu peux l'être, c'est même dérisoire, comparé à toi... pourtant les problèmes de chacun prennent la place qu'ils doivent prendre, rien n'est comparable... Moi, je ne demandais qu'à m'en sortir, à faire confiance... Et toi... Tu m'as redonné confiance envers les Hommes. En te connaissant, chaque jour un peu plus, je me disais que ça avait du bon, de vivre... Si je pouvais rencontrer des gens comme toi..._

_Doiha-chan..._

Mais Hyde continua sans se préoccuper de cette interruption. Il fallait qu'il le dise. Il avait la faiblesse de croire qu'il pouvait jouer le même rôle que Tetsu avait eu à son égard bien des années auparavant, dans une autre mesure... A son tour d'être 'celui sur qui on pouvait se reposer'... Il avait assez grandi maintenant pour pouvoir le faire... Et cette confiance, il la tenait de Tetsu, après tout... A quoi ça servait, si c'était pour être inutile à la fin ?

_... Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré 'des gens comme toi', en fait... _continua-t-il doucement. _Pour la seule raison que personne ne te ressemble. C'est vrai, il n'y a que toi pour balancer des bananes à la tête des gens à un concert de rock, après tout ! _Acheva Hyde avec un petit rire nostalgique.

_Arrête..._

_'Non, continue..._' murmurait la voix dans la tête du bassiste. _'Fais-moi sentir que je ne suis pas si affreux... S'il te plaît'. _

_Et puis, _enchaîna le chanteur, _il n'y a que toi pour me faire faire n'importe quoi, même ce qui me paraissait insurmontable... Approcher les autres... Les laisser m'approcher... Arriver là où je suis... Et puis aimer..._

_Arrête !_ S'écria le bassiste. _Je ne veux pas entendre ça, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas ! Je... Ne veux pas..._

Hyde se tourna légèrement et s'approcha un peu, juste un tout petit peu, de façon presque imperceptible. Si, il avait envie d'entendre ça... Ca s'entendait à son ton de voix devenu hésitant, à ses yeux suppliants, quémendant de l'aide, une aide qu'il n'avait jamais oser demander à haute voix... Mais Hyde lui donnerait ce soutien... Et tout. Tout ce qu'il demanderait.

_Et moi je veux le dire... Parce que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, tu sais ? _Dit-il doucement, avec un sourire.

_Regarde-moi, Doiha-chan !_ S'écria Tetsu en se redressant d'une traite. _Regarde-moi ! Tu trouves que je fais envie ?! Tu trouves que je peux inspirer ça ?! N'essaie pas de me faire juste passer de l'autre côté parce que tu as trop peur !_

_Oh que oui... _dit Hyde en se redressant lentement, les genoux incertains. _A moi, tu me fais envie... Envie d'être avec toi... De prendre soin de toi... De te regarder, te sentir, t'entendre... Je n'ai pas peur, Tet-chan... Je suis terrifié. J'ai peur que tu n'aies pas besoin de moi, que je ne suffise pas... Peur que tu ailles là où je ne pourrai pas te suivre... Peur que tu me laisses tout seul..._

Parce que même comme ça, même dans cet état, Tetsu représentait toujours la même chose à ses yeux. Le pilier. Le soutien. La lumière au bout du tunnel. Même ces derniers mois, alors qu'il savait ce qu'il s'infligeait, même là... Tetsu avait toujours ce regard bienveillant, encourageant à son égard... Il avait besoin de ça. C'était incroyable, pas vrai ? Qu'un être au bord de la folie puisse quand même être en même temps quelqu'un de rassurant. C'était inexplicable.

_Je t'ai frappé... _répéta encore Tetsu, continuant sa litanie comme un disque rayé.

_Et je suis toujours là, _répliqua Hyde du tac au tac.

_Je t'ai maltraité..._

_Tu t'es défendu quand je te faisais peur... _corrigea le petit androgyne. _C'est moi qui te demande pardon pour ça..._

_Je t'ai déçu... _dit Tetsu en serrant les poings.

_Déçu ?_

_Je ne suis qu'un imposteur... Je n'ai rien de ce pour quoi je me suis fait passer tout ce temps..._

Comme il regardait toujours en bas, Hyde en profita pour prendre encore quelques centimètres, réduisant un peu la distance. Il allait y arriver. Ses jambes allaient le trahir, tellement il n'avait jamais connu une peur semblable. Mais il y était presque...

_Au contraire, Tet-chan. J'étais même en dessous de la vérité. Tu es très fort. Moi à ta place, je n'aurai jamais pu me relever. Toi tu te tiens debout aujourd'hui, tu souris toujours, tu accomplis des choses merveilleuses... Qui pourrait-être capable, tout en ressentant ta douleur, de faire tout ça ? Je n'en connais pas d'autre... Moi je n'aurai jamais pu mettre un pied devant l'autre après ça..._

Tetsu semblait complètement hésitant, dépassé. Les paroles reçues faisaient effet. Une progression minimale, mais présente... Il avait toujours cette fierté qui, même si c'était à peine audible, lui commandait de se prendre en main et de s'en sortir. Mais pas tout seul. Tout seul, il n'y arrivait plus. Et là... Le doute s'installa en lui. Un progrès, sans doute.

_Je ne comprends pas... Il disait que ce n'était pas normal..._

_Tu ne comprends pas que ce qu'il disait n'était que du vent ?! _S'écria Hyde, ayant de plus en plus de mal à faire taire la peur qui le rongeait.

_Du vent ?_

_Oui, du vent ! Des méchancetés faites pour te détruire, et ça a bien failli réussir ! N'importe qui rêverait de pouvoir connaître quelqu'un comme toi... J'ai même pas mesuré ma chance, d'ailleurs... _dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Et Tetsu devenait plus proche. Pas physiquement, mais... Bien sûr qu'il était là, son Tet-chan. Encore un petit effort...

_Je... N'y comprends plus rien... Je... Ne suis pas comme ça alors ?_

_Mais non ! Tet-chan, crois-moi ! Je t'en prie, crois-moi ! Tu me connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même, tu crois que je pourrai mentir ?_

_Non..._ reconnut-il.

_Alors crois-moi ! Laisse-moi ma chance de te prouver que je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien... Tu n'es plus tout seul. Il y a quelqu'un qui sait par quoi tu es passé maintenant, et qui compte bien t'aider. Viens vite vers moi... Viens... Et tu verras comme je vais m'occuper de toi... Tu ne voudras plus jamais me laisser partir ! _Dit-il avec l'humour du désespoir.

Tetsu se retourna et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il le regarda dans les yeux. Il le fixa plusieurs secondes durant... Et les mots sortirent tous seuls...

_J'ai jamais vraiment voulu que tu partes..._

Oui, c'est ça... Plus qu'un pas à franchir. Le tout pour le tout. Il avait confiance en Tetsu. Aussi enjamba-t-il la barrière, conscient malgré tout du risque qu'il prenait. Une fois sur le pont, il s'approcha, la barrière entre eux.

_Viens là... Allez, viens ici... _implora-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Tetsu regarda en bas... Pourtant c'était beau, ici... Il y avait trouvé le calme. Mais ça n'était pas l'eau qui le lui avait apporté. Pas plus que ce beau paysage, d'où il voyait les lumières aveuglantes de la ville tout en s'en sentant à l'écart... Il était dans un état de confusion avancé, mais les gestes furent automatiques. Avec une lenteur démesurée, il se retourna et posa une main sur la barrière. Le chanteur fit se son mieux pour ne pas l'agripper de force, se demandant s'il avait bien fait. Si jamais... De là où il était maintenant, il ne pourrait rien faire si... Mais il s'efforça de lui jeter un regard des plus confiants. Et le bassiste enjamba la barrière. Hyde fut bien incapable de se contenir, il était trop lent et ses gestes étaient trop hasardeux. Il agrippa sa veste au niveau de l'épaule et le tira brusquement en avant, les faisant basculer sur le pont. Merde... se dit-il tandis que son dos heurta le sol, ne pouvait-il donc pas se contrôler ? Le bassiste s'étale à quelques pas de lui, mais il ne semblait pas spécialement lui en vouloir... Alors Hyde tenta de se relever, mais ses genoux ne répondaient plus. Il s'étala sur les fesses, et presque à quatre pattes, tremblant de tous ses membres, il passa ses bras autour du cou d'un bassiste sonné pour l'attirer contre lui. Il le serra fort. Fort à l'étouffer. Une main sur sa tête, qu'il caressait fébrilement, l'autre vers sa nuque, il le serrait comme jamais, se collant à lui, ne pouvant s'arrêter de trembler. Dieu, qu'il avait eu peur... Tetsu, était dans un brouillard tel qu'il ne se rappelait même pas où il était ni de ce qu'il venait de dire... Il se contenta d'humer l'agréable parfum de menthe qui se dégageait de Hyde. Et automatiquement, ses bras agripèrent le t-shirt de Hyde dans le dos, à lui pincer la peau à travers le vêtement. Et de violentes secousses traversèrent son corps de part en part. Des sanglots tant attendus, désirés même... Comme si son coeur trop sec n'en était plus capable avant... Il pleura sans retenue, en s'accrochant à son chanteur de toutes ses forces, quitte à lui faire mal. Il pleura, cria, gémit... Et il afvait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Il avait mal, tellement mal... Et l'espoir était bel et bien de retour dans son pauvre coeur abimé...Un contraste lourd, difficile à gérer.

Hyde continuait à lui caresser la tête machinalement, bouleversé et ayant peine à se remettre de tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu... Même si ça le terrifiait, il savait combien ces larmes étaient bénéfiques, au fond...

_Vas-y Tet-chan... Montre-toi tel que tu es. C'est comme ça que je t'aime, peu importe ce que tu fais..._


	11. Repos

**Un chapitre de 'transition', histoire de souffler un peu... :). Le prochain devrait être un peu plus actif. J'suis un peu déçue de celui-là, ou inquiète... Dans ma tête ça faisait un chapitre 'pause' un peu, transition, et pis finalement ça vire très fleur bleue je pense... (on ne se refait pas XD)**

_Ca va aller, Tet-chan... Ca va aller..._

Il ne s'arrêtait toujours pas de pleurer. Et Hyde répétait inlassablement ces mots en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, presque machinalement. '_Ca va aller...'_ De toute façon, il le fallait bien. Le plus dur était fait, non ? Après, il fallait... Se reconstruire. Ca ne serait pas facile, mais il y arriverait, Tetsu... Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Parce que s'il devait y avoir une autre fin à cette histoire, Hyde ne l'accepterait pas. Mais il fallait procéder petit à petit, par étapes... D'abord, il voulut se calmer lui-même et retrouver la sensation de ses jambes incertaines. Retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, aussi. Du calme, surtout, du calme... Il le tenait. Il le tenait bien maintenant, et il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Au bout d'un moment, le chanteur s'écarta de lui pour le regarder.

_Allez... On va rentrer. Je t'emmène à la maison, ok ? Tu vas y rester aussi longtemps que nécessaire... Je vais m'occuper de toi. On va trouver une solution. Mais là, il faut absolument que tu te reposes..._

Depuis combien de temps Tetsu n'avait-il pas dormi ? Réellement dormi, entendons-nous. D'un sommeil profond, réparateur. Hyde n'osait se poser la question. Il fallait lui redonner des forces, et ensuite... Ensuite seulement, ils aviseraient du meilleur moyen d'agir. Le bassiste n'opposa aucune résistance à ce programme. De toute façon, il s'était replongé dans une sorte de demi-conscience quelque peu inquiétante. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, silencieusement cette fois, et ses yeux étaient parcourus d'un éclair hagard, absent... Lointain... Etait-ce un progrès ? Hyde n'aurait su le dire. Il était plus calme, mais pour autant... Hyde se leva finalement, stabilisa son équilibre, puis il le fit se lever à son tour.

_On y va, Tet-chan ?_

Cette fois, le bassiste acquiesca, les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Alors, comme il ne bougeait pas, Hyde lui pris la main -au diable la tête des passants qu'ils pourraient bien croiser !- et il l'emmena avec lui. Jusqu'au studio, encore éclairé. Navré pour Ken et Yukki ou n'importe quel mebre de l'équipe, qui devaient certainement encore être là, mais il fit le tour sans bruit jusqu'à sa voiture, installa Tetsu dedans et l'emmena chez lui. Pas maintenant, les explications. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander, déjà qu'il avait du mal à rassembler ses idées... Et puis il ne voulait pas mentir. Alors autant éviter une confrontation, pour l'instant... Etrangement, à mesure que les minutes défilaient, Hyde avait de plus en plus confiance en lui-même. Il sentait qu'il récupérait le contrôle, qu'il se maîtrisait à nouveau... Il se détendit un peu. Montrer un visage crispé à Tetsu ne l'aiderait pas, après tout. A un feu rouge, il en profita pour le regarder. Tetsu était assis au fond du siège, côté passager, le tête toujours dirigée droit devant... Espérant une miette d'attention de sa part, Hyde tapota légèrement sa jambe, comme pour le ramener vers lui. Pour la première fois depuis leur départ du pont, Tetsu tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire fatigué, faible... Mais un sourire. Et il était magnifique aux yeux de Hyde, qui se sentit un peu rassuré. Quand le feu passa au vert et qu'il dû se reconcentrer sur sa route, il fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre ce début de contact visuel. Ca allait être long. Mais il aurait le temps et la patience. Après tout, Tetsu l'avait fait pour lui. Et lui, il allait tout metre en oeuvre pour le sortir de là et faire de sa vie un feu d'artifice, comme ça aurait dû toujours l'être.

Arrivés au domicile du petit chanteur, l'ascenseur les mena jusqu'à son appartement, et c'est bien parce qu'il dû chercher son trousseau de clés que Hyde lâcha sa main. Il poussa légèrement Tetsu à l'intérieur et s'efforça de ne pas se précipiter pour fermer la porte à double tour et planquer les clés dans la foulée. Ca y est. Il était chez lui et il l'avait à l'oeil.

_Bienvenue dans ma modeste demeure... _dit-il avec un brin humour, parce qu'il commençait à se sentir gêné par le silence.

Tetsu se tourna, souriant toujours faiblement. _'Merci'_, disait-il avec les yeux. _'De rien'_, répondit Hyde de la même façon.

_Tu es ici chez toi... Tu connais la maison de toute façon... Alors tu te sers dans le frigo, tu utilises la salle de bain comme tu le souhaites... Tout est à ta disposition._

_Merci... _lâcha enfin le bassiste.

_Je n'espérais plus t'entendre, _murmura Hyde en souriant.

Tetsu s'avança un peu dans le salon. Il le connaîssait bien, cet endroit. Pourtant... Depuis quand était-ce devenu un lieu si chaleureux ? Un lieu où il se sentait bien, et en sécurité ? Ca avait toujours été comme ça, chez Hyde ? Même Hyde... Depuis quand était-il devenu si fort, si sûr de lui ? Si rassurant ? Où était-il, celui qui avait peur même de son ombre autrefois ? C'était tellement bon, de se sentir soutenu... Même s'il avait peur d'abuser et d'être un poids, il n'avait plus la force de résister...

_Tu veux prendre une douche ? _Demanda le petit chanteur. _Un bain peut-être ?_

_Non... Merci..._

_Tu as faim ?_

_Non..._

De toute façon, pensa Hyde, faim ou pas, il allait manger et pas plus tard que demain ! Il fallait absolument que Tetsu reprenne du poids. Quelques kilos, au moins. Il en avait besoin. Il était trop maigre. Certes, il n'avait jamais été bien gros, mais là... Du repos, et des calories. Simpliste, comme programme. Mais à court terme, c'était encore le plus facile à faire... Et il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose.

_Je vais changer tes pansements. Viens par là. _

Il fit asseoir Tetsu dans un fauteuil et partit à la salle de bain. Rapidement, le chanteur ôta toutes les lames, ciseaux et autres objets coupants et les cacha dans une armoire... Les couteaux dans la cuisine ? Non, attends... Stop, la paranoïa. C'est bon, là... Pas de raison de douter... Hyde commençait à tomber de fatigue, les émotions de la soirée l'ayant achevé. Mais qu'importe. La fatigue ne comptait plus dès lors que Tetsu était dans les parages. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, du reste. Ayant l'impression de revivre une scène qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir vécu, Hyde entrepris de défaire les bandages de Tetsu pour le soigner. Elles n'étaient jamais bien profondes, ces cicatrices... Mais tellement douloureuses. Il les regarda un instant, sentant son coeur se serrer à cette vue. En sentant la peau de Tetsu frémir sous ses doigts, il repris sa tâche, comprenant qu'il l'embarassait, à le détailler de la sorte. Quand il eut fini, il rangea tout et redemanda :

_Tu n'as pas faim ? Sûr ?_

_Je veux bien un peu d'eau..._

Ok... Il n'allait pas coûter cher au moins, se dit Hyde non sans une certaine ironie. Mais ce n'était pas nourrissant, de l'eau ! Il alla lui chercher un verre, silencieusement. Le bassiste but lentement le précieux liquide, qui fit du bien à sa gorge sèche... C'était bon. Même un simple verre, c'était bon, ici. On était bien, dans cet endroit. Encore qu'on était bien n'importe où, pourvu que Hyde soit dans le coin... Tetsu rougit à cette pensée venue dans son esprit sans qu'il ne l'ait cherché... Une tasse fumante fut bientôt devant ses yeux, le tirant de ses réflexions.

_Bois ça, au moins,_ expliqua Hyde. _Si tu ne veux rien manger, bois au moins quelque chose de plus consistant._

Tetsu pris la tasse et souffla dessus, par réflexe. Un bon chocolat chaud. Ca sentait bon, le chocolat. Ca aussi, ça faisait du bien. Se sentant sur la bonne voix, Hyde ne résista pas à l'envie d'amener 2 ou 3 gâteaux, et réussit l'exploit d'en faire manger un peu à son bassiste. Tetsu était loin d'avoir un appétit tel que le sien -le contraire eût été surprenant, du reste-, mais il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, il le voyait vraiment manger par petites quantités... Hyde se donnait une semaine. Une semaine de traitement maison, de plats préparés avec attention, et Tetsu reprendrait en un rien de temps le poids perdu. Malgré la fatigue et l'état quand même un peu lointain de Tetsu, Hyde se sentait capable de déplacer des montagnes pour être utile. Ils allaient y arriver. Mais doucement... Surtout, doucement... Hyde, pas toujours des plus délicats, faisait le maximum pour garder ses distances, parler lentement, ne commettre aucun geste brusque ni aucun regard appuyé...

_Viens par là, Tet-chan... Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre._

_Tu dors où, toi ? _Demanda Tetsu.

_Dans la chambre d'amis._

_Je peux aller là-bas... _risqua le bassiste, ayant un peu de mal à placer des mots sur ses idées mais sentant que c'était poli de dire ça.

_Non, il fait meilleur dans ma chambre. Et le lit est déjà tout fait, et puis il est plus confortable. Et tu ne discutes pas, d'abord... _lança Hyde en souriant.

Tandis que Tetsu s'assit sur le lit, résigné, Hyde sortit un oreiller et un pyjama de l'armoire, prenant en même temps conscience d'un détail :

Euh... Ca risque d'être un peu petit pour toi, parce que je suis... Enfin tu es plus grand que moi.

_Je ne vais pas te prendre tes affaires... _dit Tetsu, sur le même ton que la fois précédente.

_Demain on ira en chercher chez toi,_ assura le chanteur. _Et puis moi de toute façon, je porte jamais rien... Euh non... Bref... _

Euh... On se détend, là, pensa Hyde. On oublie cette envie de le serrer dans ses bras juste pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là, on arrête de bafouiller... Le chanteur s'assura que tout était parfait, puis il se retourna :

_Bon et bien... Il ne me reste qu'à te souhaiter bonne nuit._

_Bonne nuit..._

_Tu es ici chez toi, ok ? Et si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu connais le chemin, alors tu n'hésites pas à venir me trouver._

Tetsu hocha la tête, et Hyde sortit gagner l'autre chambre, où il prépara rapidement le lit. Se glissant sous les couvertures, il éteignit la lumière et croisa les bras sous sa tête, essayant de percevoir le plafond dans la pénombre... Quelle journée... C'était dur à enregistrer, tout ça... Ils étaient rentrés à temps pour échapper à l'orage du siècle, s'il en croyait les coups de tonnerre qu'il entendait à l'extérieur... Malgré sa fatigue, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Comment dormir après tout ça ? Dormir, alors que quelques heures auparavant à peine, il voyait Tetsu en plein délire, sur un renfoncement à peine assez large pour le contenir, au dessus du fleuve ? Comment dormir après avoir entendu le récit d'un être ayant croulé sous les coups de toutes sortes pendant aussi longtemps ? Dormir, alors que Tetsu était brisé, oscillant entre des moments d'excitation inquiétante et des moments de mutisme et de contemplation pas franchement plus gais ? Quelle blague... Il ne pourrait pas penser à autre chose. Juste à son Tet-chan si meurtri, qu'il voulait chérir plus que tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu dans sa vie... Et même ça, il hésitait sur la façon de le faire. Il avait bien compris qu'il fallait que Tetsu se sente aimer, que c'était le contraire, se taire, qui le conforterait dans ses noires idées... Mais pour autant... Tetsu, une part de lui au moins, refusait qu'on puisse l'aimer... Alors il fallait éviter de l'effaroucher. Même s'il aurait donné bien des choses pour pouvoir rattraper sa brusquerie de l'autre fois, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé de force... Et puis...

Comment pourrait-il dormir alors que Tetsu est là, si près... Il n'est qu'à quelques mètres de lui, seule une mince cloison les sépare et il ne va rien tenter. Ce n'est pas le moment et le bassiste est paumé, c'est évident. Il est là, à portée de main et Hyde ne va pas se relever, même s'il irait bien voir... _'Je mériterai une médaille pour ça'_, se dit-il. A cette pensée, le chanteur se dégoûte un peu... Mais il voudrait juste être là... Il aurait peut-être dû prendre une chaise et dormir à côté, qui sait ? Il aurait pu le voir, au moins... S'assurer qu'il allait bien et le voir... C'est qu'il n'avait pas dit la moitié de ce qu'il voulait, au fond ! Il l'avait serré contre lui, mais par peur puis soulagement. L'étreindre juste pour le plaisir, il en rêvait... Il soupira bruyamment. _'Le plus dérangé des deux, c'est encore moi...'_ murmura-t-il.

Lassé de se faire les demandes et les réponses, il ferme les yeux... Soudain, des pas se font entendre... Ils se rapprochent, dirait-on... Tetsu ne songe pas à se barrer, tout de même ? De toute façon les clés sont là, dans son pantalon, posé sur la chaise, alors Hyde aura bien le temps de se lever si jamais le bassiste décide d'attaquer la porte à la hache, non ? Contrôlant sa respiration pour percevoir les déplacements de son ami, Hyde ouvre grand les yeux, à l'écoute. Et finalement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre, un faible rai de lumière apparaît. Une maigre silhouette se dessine dans l'entrebaillement de la porte... Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il est somnambule ? La porte se referme. Il est partit ? Le parquais crisse légèrement. Non, il est toujours là. Même qu'il s'approche ! Hyde se dit enfin que faire semblant de ne s'apercevoir de rien n'est pas malin, surtout après avoir dit au bassiste de venir au moindre souci. Alors il murmure :

_Tet-chan ?_

_Oui ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ?_ Demande Hyde en se redressant, clignant des yeux pour distinguer la silhouette debout devant son lit. _Y a un problème ?_

_Euh... _commença le bassiste d'une petite voix.

_Oui ?_

_Tu vas te moquer..._

_Mais non, promis. Vas-y..._

Un coup de tonnerre l'interrompit brusquement, et le bassiste fit un bond, s'approchant sur le côté.

_Je... J'ai..._

_Tu as peur de l'orage ?_ Demanda Hyde, surpris. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de ça, pourtant en tournée, ils n'avaient pas toujours eu beau temps...

_Non... Je ne crois pas, normalement... _murmura le bassiste d'une voix blanche. _Mais... Là, ça... C'est fort. Ca fait tellement de bruit... Ca t'effraie pas, toi ?_

_Non, en fait, j'aime bien... Viens là, si tu veux... _

_Je peux ?_

_Bien sûr, idiot,_ dit Hyde en souriant.

Quel soulagement, de voir que Tetsu n'avait pas peur de lui. Pourtant, il y aurait eu de quoi, après la dernière fois... Soulagement, allié avec un pincement au coeur, tout de même... Le bassiste tremblait comme une feuille, sa voix était toujours cassée et il devinait sans peine l'étendue du vide de son regard. Même s'il maintenait un dialogue cohérent, ce n'était pas encore ça... Tetsu sauta littéralement sur le lit au nouveau coup de tonnerre, après qu'un éclair ait illuminé la chambre l'espace d'une seconde. Si même le ciel s'y mettait... Il se faufila sous les couvertures, serrant l'oreiller contre lui. Ce n'était pas du tout gentil ni drôle, mais Hyde ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ça.

_Y a rien à craindre, Tet-chan... On est à l'abri ici... A moins que... Tu es sûr que c'est l'orage qui te met dans cet état, et uniquement ça ?_ Demanda le petit androgyne soudainement.

_J'ai... _articula Tetsu. _J'ai fait un cauchemar... Ca avait l'air si réel. Si réel. C'était tellement affreux que je..._

_Hey..._ murmura Hyde en écartant quelques mèches de cheveux de son front. _On se calme, ok ? Je ne sais pas ce que s'était, mais c'est finit. Ici, il n'y a rien qui puisse te faire du mal... Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ni à être sur tes gardes. Il faut combattre ce sentiment de peur chaque fois que tu le rencontreras, d'accord ?_

_C'est pour ça que je suis venu... _avoua Tetsu.

Tandis que Hyde se contenta de sourire chaleureusement, son esprit poussa un cri de joie, espérant pouvoir bientôt le faire à haute voix. Il pouvait aider. Tetsu l'acceptait. Il s'allongea et se risqua à passer un bras autour de lui, redoutant un peu sa réaction. Merci au ciel qui lui donnait un coup de pouce, pour une fois, et incita le bassiste à se coller contre lui, comme s'il voulait disparaître en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse du chanteur.


	12. Décision

**Suite directe du chapitre précédent... Encore une partie de transition, avant d'arriver à un chapitre décisif . La fin ne va pas tarder... Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il me reste, mais pas tant que ça je pense :)**

Un peu hésitant au début, Tetsu ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bien callé ainsi. Hyde lui, réfléchissait à toute allure, se demandant toujours quelle attitude serait la meilleure à adopter dans les jours qui viendraient. Et puis le sommeil eut raison de sa résistance... après tout, lui non plus n'avait guère été ménagé ces temps-ci. Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi qu'il rouvrit un oeil embrumé. Il faisait beau, aujourd'hui. Et chaud, dirait-on. Il tourna la tête, sentant son bras le démanger. Tetsu n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Toujours callé entre son torse et son bras, il était blottit contre lui, serrant l'oreiller contre lui. Il avait l'air de bien dormir... Il récupérait, c'était toujours ça de pris. Et Hyde n'avait pas l'intention de le réveiller tout de suite. Quand même, il avait bien envie de le regarder dormir car il était adorable comme ça, l'air appaisé... Et puis il mélangeait subtilement fragilité et force. C'était Tetsu, finalement. Le chanteur sourit et se décida enfin, il se dégagea le plus doucement possible et se leva pour gagner la cuisine. Attrapant son téléphone, il composa rapidement le numéro d'un certain guitariste...

_Allo, Ken-chan ? Oui... Oui ça va... Bon écoute..._

_Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi Tetsu s'est barré si vite hier ? Le c_oupa Ken. _Et pourquoi tu t'es lancé à sa poursuite comme s'il allait se foutre à l'eau ?_

Hyde s'arrêta et déglutit. Il avait un sixième sens ou quoi ? Non attends, c'était juste une expression, une blague... Hyde fit de son mieux pour rire le plus naturellement du monde et garder une voix assurée, rassurante. Il détestait mentir, mais là, il le fallait.

_T'es con... C'est rien... Tet-chan était... malade. Oui, c'est ça, malade. Une vraie horreur, il a une grippe, je te raconte pas... Je savais que ça n'allait pas fort, alors je l'ai suivi parce qu'on ne sait jamais, tu vois, et..._

_Hm... _se contenta de lâcher Ken, qui manifestement avait du mal à se laisser convaincre.

Le petit chanteur en rougissait tout seul, mal à l'aise et se sentant tellement peu crédible... Il repris malgré tout :

_Euh... Bon écoute, là il est au fond de son lit, je pense... Alors je lui ai conseillé de se prendre quelques jours de repos..._

_Je comprends. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il se reposait souvent... _lâcha le guitariste avec compassion.

_Voilà. Et donc, il va falloir vous passer de nous quelques jours..._

_'Nous' ? _Souligna Ken._Tu es malade aussi, toi ?_

_Non... _bégaya Hyde. _J'ai... Un souci... Familial. Il faut que je... Enfin..._

_Te justifie pas, Hyde, je te taquine, tu as bien le droit de te reposer... Tu n'as pas chômé non plus ces derniers temps. Bon et bien, si c'est comme ça, Yukki et moi on peut pas te promettre qu'on bossera dur ! Y a pas de raisons qu'on soit les seuls ! _Lança Ken avec humour.

_Ca se défend... Allez, au revoir Ken-chan, et à la semaine prochaine._

_Bye... Hyde ?! _Lança Ken au dernier moment.

_Oui ?_

_Tu n'as aucun ennui familial, pas vrai ?_

_Non..._

_Et Tetsu n'a pas plus la grippe que moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Non..._

_Bien. Je ferai comme si._

_Merci._

Sacré Ken... Pas possible, ça... Comment faisait-il pour deviner tout comme ça ? Peut-être parce qu'il mentait mal et que Tetsu devait vraiment avoir l'air flippant hier... Et puis, il les connaissait, après tout. Mais Hyde avait promis à Tetsu de n'en parler à personne. Ce secret ne lui appartenait pas.

_Doiha-chan ?_

Hyde se retourna pour apercevoir un bassiste les yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil. Tetsu avait passé une nuit excellente. Un vrai repos, et ça lui avait fait tant de bien... Il n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps et aussi bien depuis... Il ne s'en rappellait même pas. Hyde pris les choses en main immédiatement :

_Viens par ici... Première étape, un café. Et un repas monstrueux, vue l'heure._

_Il faudrait aller travailler..._

_Non. J'ai prévenu les autres. Tu es en vacances._

_Hein ? Vacances ?_ Demanda Tetsu en ouvrant de grands yeux.

_Oui, vacances. Je vais te rappeler que ça implique entre autres, de faire des grasses matinées, s'affaler devant la télé, mettre son cerveau en veille... Et tout ce que tu veux et qui sera susceptible de te détendre..._

_Ici ?_

_Ah oui, je te garde... _répondit le chanteur en souriant.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pour t'avoir à l'oeil et m'assurer que tu vas te remettre._

Mauvaise réponse. Enfin, pas celle attendue. Tetsu les avait bien en tête, ces deux petits mots entendus la veille, lâchés par un chanteur désespéré... Il voulait bien les lui dire encore ? Tetsu n'était pas bien sûr de savoir quoi faire, mais il savait qu'il aimait entendre ça... D'une petite voix, il repris :

_Parce que... Ce que tu m'as dit hier... ?_

Hyde laissa un instant tomber ses légumes. Déjà qu'il hachait la même gousse d'ail depuis le début de la conversation, alors bon... Il ne pouvait pas tellement reculer maintenant, pas vrai ? Et puis il savait que le bon sens commandait de laisser du temps à Tetsu... Il savait ça... Mais il savait aussi que si le bassiste était revenu vers lui, ce n'était pas un hasard. Et étant désespérément romantique, il se disait que ça résoudrait bien des choses... Alors il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et, détendu, il murmura en souriant :

_Tu veux que je te le dise ? Mais je vais avoir du mal à te faire comprendre... A t'expliquer à quel point je t'aime..._

_Vrai... Vraiment ? _Demanda Tetsu qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_Oui... Vraiment._

Ca, pour l'aimer... Assez pour accepter toute sa souffrance et désirer ardemment la partager. Chose qui n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. Il s'était encore trompé, en fin de compte. Il ne fallait pas éviter de le brusquer et ronger son frein pour ne pas le perturber. Au contraire, il fallait faire tout l'inverse ! Tetsu avait besoin d'amour. Terriblement besoin qu'on l'aime. Si ce n'était que ça... Ca serait facile. Car voir son esprit fatigué se perdre dans des méandres aussi confus qu'inquiétants... Voir ces marques, témoignage visible d'un désespoir profond... Ca avait conforté Hyde dans ce qu'il ressentait. Il se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser sur la joue, un geste assez symbolique pour eux. Et Tetsu frémit. Pas de peur ni d'appréhension. De contentement. Ca faisait du bien, tant de douceur... On ne lui en avait jamais donné, après tout. Jamais comme ça. Alors, quand Hyde voulut dégager sa tête, il tourna légèrement la sienne pour trouver ses lèvres.

_Tu... Tu es sûr ?_ Demanda Hyde, conscient que la fois précédente n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, par sa faute.

_Il n'y a que ça dont je sois sûr, en ce moment... _murmura Tetsu en attrapant sa main.

Il ne se le ferait pas dire deux fois, Hyde. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste doucement. Et puis... Il appuya un peu. Aucune pression, aucun appel à autre chose, juste un baiser, parce qu'il voulait clarifier les choses, lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait être avec lui. Son autre main vint caresser la joue droite du bassiste, lui arrachant un sourire de satisfaction. Hyde en profita pour approfondir le baiser, il en mourait d'envie depuis quelques temps maintenant... Mais surtout, ne pas le brusquer. C'était ça, le plus important. Et Tetsu, toujours en confiance, se laissait conduire, répondant à tout. Aux pressions de sa main, aux caresses sur sa joue, à cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne, lui donnant une impression de bonheur rarement ressentie... C'était tellement bon... Et puis il regarda son chanteur, semblant réfléchir.

_C'est étrange... Dans ton regard, je me trouve bien..._

_C'est parce que tu l'es réellement, Tet-chan. Un type bien. Et beaucoup plus que ça, même._

Tetsu sourit. C'est fou comme Hyde donnait l'impression que tout était possible, et qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir... Tetsu était conscient de ce qu'il avait fait. Conscient qu'il avait été trop loin et que ce qu'il avait vécu ne partirait pas comme ça... Mais Hyde était tellement prévenant que ça paraîssait réaliste.. Et puis, Tetsu était si terre à terre... Il avait bien le droit de rêver un peu, non ?... Il avait encore du mal à le dire, lui... Mais il pouvait au moins l'entendre, désormais. C'était un mieux non négligeable.

_Doiha-chan..._ coupa-t-il gravement. _Je vais avoir besoin de toi._

Hyde tiqua, resserrant son emprise sur sa main, partagé entre l'attention qu'il devait porter au ton nouveau de Tetsu et... son désir de sauter au plafond tout à coup : Tetsu et ses yeux où virevoltait une flamme sérieuse et décidée... Tetsu et son expression solennelle... Il... Il revenait, non ? C'était génial. Ca lui avait tant manqué, un Tetsu sérieux, confiant... Bien sûr, il savait que rien n'était acquis, mais ça lui fit du bien au moral, de voir ça...

_Tu peux compter sur moi, j'espère que tu n'en doutes pas._

_Pas une seconde,_ répondit Tetsu. _J'ai conscience que je dérape en ce moment. C'est comme si... j'avais des flashs. Des moments de perte de contrôle, semblables à l'ivresse... J'ai besoin... J'ai besoin de me reposer, absolument. Et..._

_Et ?_

_Et d'en finir. Une bonne fois pour toutes. C'est toi qui a raison : je dois faire le point et tout régler, pour avancer. Je veux le faire avant de me perdre pour de bon._

_Et comment comptes-tu le faire ?_

_Je..._ commença Tetsu, qui craignait de ne jamais le dire s'il s'arrêtait. _Il faut que... Que je le vois. Je ne veux pas, je sais d'avance que ça va être pire que tout, mais... Je dois le voir et lui dire... que je suis normal. Qu'il a gâché mon adolescence et que maintenant je veux aller de l'avant. Il s'en fiche et ça ne sert à rien, mais... Je le dois._

_Je comprends, Tet-chan... C'est une idée excellente._

_Et... C'est là que je vais avoir besoin de toi... _

_Oui, je viendrai avec toi._

_Tu... Tu veux bien ?_

_Tu ne croyais pas te débarasser de moi comme ça ?_ Dit Hyde avec un petit rire.

_D... Doiha-chan ?_ Demanda le bassiste d'une voix fatiguée.

_Oui ?_

_Je... Je suis normal, pas vrai ?_

Hyde sourit tristement. Le bassiste était bien décidé à se laisser apprivoiser et à s'en sortir, mais du coup... Il allait avoir besoin d'être rassuré. Qu'importe, Hyde pouvait bien le lui répéter toute la journée ou même lui décrocher la lune si ça lui faisait plaisir. Peu importe, du moment qu'il pouvait être avec lui.

_Tu n'es pas normal, Tet-chan... Tu es exceptionnel. Et je t'interdis bien d'en douter..._ murmura Hyde en appuyant son front contre le sien.

_Tu sais... J'ai encore du mal à... Tout n'est pas très clair et je n'arrive pas à... Mais je... Moi aussi je..._

_Chut... On a tout le temps, le rassura le chanteur. Je comprends, Tet-chan... Tu dois d'abord être en paix avec toi-même et t'aimer de nouveau._

Tant que Tetsu n'aurait pas tiré un trait sur son passé, il y aurait toujours un blocage... Mais Hyde ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il savait la place qu'il occupait, et il se fichait bien que ça soit long et difficile... Il n'espérait déjà pas tant de choses, après les derniers mois...

Quelques jours de repos. C'est ce qu'ils s'accordèrent pour se remettre. Pour dormir beaucoup, manger, glander devant un bon film, prendre l'air sur la terrasse... Hyde débordait d'attention, redoublait d'effort pour se montrer irréprochable. Et Tetsu fondait devant tant de tendresse, juste pour lui. Il se sentait tellement important et tellement précieux... Il était tout à fait digne d'intérêt, alors ? Tout ça n'était donc qu'un mensonge, ce qu'il avait entendu toute sa jeunesse... Il n'était pas plus mal qu'un autre... Voire même mieux, selon Hyde. Mais ça, ça commençait seulement à rentrer dans la tête du bassiste. Ce qui était amusant, c'est que Hyde faisait des efforts pour retenir ses gestes parfois, mais finalement, c'est toujours Tetsu qui venait chercher la chaleur de ses bras le soir devant la télé, ou un baiser le matin, au réveil... Toujours très chaste, Tetsu n'était pas encore à son aise, mais ça progressait... Et un matin, encore très tôt, deux silhouettes quittèrent l'appartement pour la gare. Ils avaient pris l'aller et le retour, dans la nuit. Rien qu'une veste chacun, avec le strict minimum. Direction leur région natale, lieu de tant de souvenirs. Le plus maigre tapait du pied sur le plancher, nerveusement. S'il avait été tout seul, nul doute qu'il aurait rebroussé chemin. Le second, semblant tout aussi nerveux, s'efforçait de se maîtriser pour être un réservoir d'énergie et de confiance. Il fallait y croire pour deux. Le trajet passa vite, finalement. Et bientôt, main dans la main, ils se retrouvèrent devant une petite maison familière. Un trop plein d'images envahit la tête de Tetsu, qui était devenu pâle comem un linge.

_Tet-chan, je sais que tu peux y arriver. Ne laisse pas ce salaud croire qu'il a gâché ta vie... Et ne crains rien : je suis là._

Hyde, 1m58 et 45kg, ça pouvait faire sourire... Pourtant il était on ne peut plus sérieux : si ça devait dégénérer, ce type là ne poserait même pas le petit doigts sur Tetsu, même si lui devait se retrouver à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, plus personne ne blesserait Tetsu. A part peut-être, Tetsu lui-même, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Tetsu lâcha la main de Hyde les yeux rivés sur la maison, il avança en direction de la grille, Hyde lui emboîtant le pas. Avant de frapper, toujours regardant droit devant lui, il murmura :

_Ca ne va pas être facile... Alors... Merci d'être venu... Et merci de m'aimer... Autant que je t'aime._

_Tet-chan, tu..._

Mais le bassiste rougissant toqua à la porte, espérant l'espace d'une seconde qu'il ne soit pas là. Tout le contraire de Hyde, qui avait deux mots à lui dire, lui... Les mains désespérément moites et la respiration sifflante, la tête assaillie de souvenirs, le bassiste commença à trembler lorsque un 'oui' retentit et qu'i lentendit des pas venir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée...


	13. Confrontation

Comme quelqu'un qui dirait adieu avant de sauter dans le vide,

**Petit règlement de comptes nécessaire...:D**

Comme quelqu'un qui dirait adieu avant de sauter dans le vide, Tetsu avait prononcé ces mots de façon un peu énigmatique. Comme s'il avait peur de se perdre encore après… Et il fallait que ça soit dit. Hyde sentit une douce chaleur envahir son cœur en l'entendant, sitôt effacée par l'appréhension. Il n'avait pas peur de ce type, il avait peur qu'il trouve encore les mots justes pour blesser Tetsu... Mais il veillerait, il ne le laisserait pas faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà fait. Ca avait assez duré. Un instant, il se dit que Tetsu était vraiment courageux, d'agir de la force quelques jours à peine après sa plus grosse crise... La porte s'ouvrit donc et Tetsu sentit le sang lui monter d'un coup à la tête, en même temps que l'angoisse s'emparait de tout son corps avec une violence rare. Comme quand il était jeune, et qu'il attendait toujours un peu avant de franchir le seuil de la maison, pour retarder le plus possible le moment où il _le_ croiserait… C'était dérisoire, mais quand on est petit, on cherche le salut n'importe où, fut-il de quelques secondes seulement. Il s'avança, Hyde sur ses talons, et la silhouette de son père se trouva bientôt face à lui.

_Tetsuya ?_ fit-il, surpris. _Qu'est-ce que… Ta mère n'est pas là, tu sais… Grâce à toi, d'ailleurs… _lança-t-il froidement.

_Je… Je sais… C'est toi que je... Je venais voir… _réussit à articuler Tetsu, ignorant tant bien que mal les battements affolés de son cœur.

Sans doute la présence de Hyde, une tierce personne, freina-t-elle les idées premières de l'homme, qui s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Tetsu gagna dans le salon et s'assit dans un fauteuil, chassant du mieux qu'il put nombre de mauvaises images de son esprit. Hyde s'assit derrière, sur une chaise. Assez prêt pour ne rien perdre de la scène, mais suffisamment éloigné pour être respectueux, car ce que Tetsu avait à faire, il devait le faire seul… dans un premier temps, au moins. Assis à quelques mètres de son père, Tetsu sentait ses genoux flancher, malgré sa position assise. Il ne reculerait pas, mais ça ne serait pas facile… Il avait toujours peur, et l'on ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. La crainte qu'inspirait cet homme à son propre fils était aisément compréhensible, compte tenu de son vécu. Le bassiste avait à nouveau 15 ans et il n'était plus qu'un gosse apeuré. Mais il savait que derrière lui, deux yeux fixaient son dos. Hyde ne le lasserait pas lui faire du mal, pas vrai ? Il pouvait y aller…

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ somma l'homme, le tirant ainsi de sa torpeur.

_C'est finit… _murmura précipitemment Tetsu.

_Hein ? Quoi ça ?_

_Tout… Toi… _continua le bassiste en accrochant son regard au sien._Ton emprise sur moi... Ce mal que tu m'as fait… Tout. _

_Tetsuya... Nous ne sommes pas seuls... _fit-il entre ses dents, après un regard à Hyde, toujours derrière.

_Ne te fatigue pas : il sait tout._

Son père parut un peu déstabilisé. Tout ? C'est-à-dire... Au regard de Tetsu, il compris ce que ça voulait dire. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux voir le chanteur silencieux... Bien sûr, il l'avait reconnu... Hyde était suffisement célèbre pour ça, et puis il savait qui travaillait avec son fils... Mais nullement impressionné, il rétorqua dans un sarcasme :

_Donc, il vient jouer les baby-sitter ?_

Hyde ne broncha pas, se contentant de sourire légèrement tout en posant son index contre ses lèvres, semblant écouter avec attention. Cette attitude ne plu guère à l'autre, qui n'aimait pas ce calme insolent. Mais ce n'est pas après lui qu'il en avait, après tout...

_Tetsuya... Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu fiches ici. Je croyais t'avoir dit..._

_Oh ça, tu en as dit !_ Repris Tetsu, soudainement plus assuré. _Et tu en as fait, des choses ! Mais maintenant, ça n'a plus aucune importance..._

Bizarrement, deux impressions se chevauchaient en lui. D'un côté, il tremblait de tous ses membres, mort de peur et assaillit de souvenirs désagréables, de vieux démons... Et de l'autre, cette peur lui donnait des ailes, faisait sortir les mots sans qu'il prenne le temps d'y penser... et le libérait petit à petit. Il se sentait devenir plus fort, et très fragile en même temps. C'était étrange...

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?!_ S'agaça son père.

_Je sais que tu t'en fiches, je sais que je vais parler dans le vide, mais je m'en fous..._ continua Tetsu en serrant les poings sur ses cuisses. _J'ai juste besoin de te le dire : je vais mieux._

Tetsu avait commencé et il ne s'arrêterait plus, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Est-ce que Doiha-chan le soutenait ? Est-ce qu'il était fier de lui ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimerait toujours ? Malgré ces questions importantes, le bassiste livrait sans doute le combat le plus important de sa vie. Car plus que son père, c'était aussi lui-même qu'il affrontait... Bien sûr que Hyde écoutait toujours, étant de tout coeur avec lui, ne pouvant qu'imaginer l'effort déployé par son bassiste... Ca devait être... Au-delà des mots. Venir dire à son propre père toutes ces choses lourdes de sens... Venir défier, en quelque sorte, al personne qui l'avait étouffé et avait pourri sa vie... Lui, il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça... Déjà qu'il avait fallu attendre que sa mère frôle la mort pour qu'il lui parle -et encore, la situation n'était même pas comparable... Il ne put le voir de là où il était, mais il le devinait au ton de sa voix... Tetsu revenait. Celui qu'il connaissait bien revenait.

_Je vais mieux. J'irai bien d'ici quelques minutes, même. J'ai accompli des tas de choses, dans ma vie. De la chance, tu me diras... Peu importe. J'ai fais des choses dont je suis fier, rencontré des gens géniaux... Tout ça sans ton aide._

_Tetsuya... _

_J'avais besoin de toi_, le coupa Tetsu. _Tu aurais dû être là pour moi. Je ne saurai sans doute jamais pourquoi tu me hais à ce point là... Mais même si je le savais, je ne me sentirai pas mieux juste pour ça. _

_Tu l'as dit : ça ne m'intéresse pas. Alors pourquoi tu insistes ?_

_Pour moi. Uniquement pour moi. Pour tourner la page et te le dire à mon tour : pour moi, tu n'existes plus. _

Il l'avait dit. Il ferma les yeux par réflexe. Un réflexe conditionné par les rares fois où il avait osé répondre et où forcément, il s'en était pris une dans la foulée... Il les rouvrit peu après, savourant ses propres termes. Encore un effort... Même si le stress devenait difficilement gérable... Même si la sueur tombait dans son dos et le long de sa joue... Il y était presque. Avec un petit sourire presque nostalgique et lointain, il murmura :

_Dans les histoires, le père indigne finit toujours par s'excuser, et l'enfant plein de bonté lui pardonne, il paraît... Mais on sait tous les deux que tu ne t'excuseras jamais, et je vais t'apprendre que je préférerai mourir que de te pardonner... J'ai sans doute mauvais fond, pourtant je le pense sincèrement. Et pour moi, à partir de maintenant, tu n'es qu'un anonyme parmi d'autre. Tu ne me fera jamais plus de mal. Tu n'existes plus._

_Très bien... Tu n'en as pas assez, de jouer les héros ? _Rétorqua l'autre avec mépris.

_Les héros ?_

_Oui, les héros. Déjà petit... On pouvait te marcher dessus si on le voulait, tu ne bronchais jamais... Mais dès qu'on touchait à tes soeurs ou ta mère, alors là... Grande révolte ! Je retrouve ce regard insolent. Tu n'as pas changé._

_Oh si, détrompe-toi..._

Si, il avait changé. Ca avait pris du temps et de la souffrance... Mais il n'était jamais trop tard. Et puis malgré tout, il avait vécu tant de choses bien, après son départ de la maison... A commencer par sa carrière. Il avait appris des choses, rencontré des gens, bâti des choses de ses mains... Il avait sombré, mais après un bon coup de talon au fond, il était en train de remonter à la surface... A grande vitesse. Car de la volonté, il n'en manquait pas. De soutien non plus, du reste. Hyde sourit affectueusement. Ils avaient bien fait de venir, même s'il avait eu peur que ça ne soit trop tôt... C'était oublier la résistance de son bassiste. Et son besoin urgent de tirer un trait sur tout ça, cette période de sa vie... Sans doute que son sourire devait être un peu insolent quand il se posait avec son regard équivoque, sur le père de son ami, car celui-ci rétorqua :

_Et qu'est-ce que tu regarde, toi ?! _L'agressa-t-il verbalement.

_Rien..._ murmura Hyde en décroisant les jambes pour se pencher en avant. _Je me demandais simplement comment un type tel que vous a pu mettre au monde un homme aussi merveilleux que mon Tet-chan..._

_Dis donc, espèce de sale..._

_Stop !_ S'exclama Tetsu avec un geste de la main. _Je t'interdis, tu m'entends je t'interdis de t'en prendre à lui ! N'y penses même pas..._

_Comme quand tu étais gosse... Prendre la défense des autres... Donc c'est lui qui t'a poussé à venir là ? Avec des conneries de 'tourner la page' en venant parler au méchant de l'histoire ?_

_Tu te gourres,_ rétorqua le bassiste. _C'était mon idée. Libre à toi de penser que ce sont des conneries._

_Mais ça ne peut être que ça, Tetsuya. Les gens ne changent pas. Un faible reste un faible. Et ce que je vois me donne raison. Tu essaies de faire croire que tu maîtrises la situation, mais qui crois-tu tromper ?_

_Je ne cherche à convaincre personne... Je suis juste moi. Je m'efforce de m'améliorer. Et ça, c'est déjà difficile._

_Foutaises ! J'en ai assez entendu ! _S'écria-t-il en haussant le ton.

_J'ai terminé..._ murmura Tetsu en se préparant à se lever. _Tu sais... Tu es seul aujourd'hui. Moi pas. Tu vieilliras seul et tu mourras seul. Parce que tu es mauvais. Je te plains. Sincèrement, je te plains..._

_Espèce de... _commença-t-il en tendant le bras.

Mais Hyde se leva rapidement et vint se placer devant lui, empêchant toute action, tandis que Tetsu sentit son coeur s'affoler, ayant été incapable de réagir tout de suite. Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, d'autant qu'il se retenait depuis un moment déjà, Hyde, qui se mettait pourtant rarement en colère... sentait l'envie de lui refaire le portrait se faire de plus en plus pressante. Vivement, il se pencha et mis ses deux bras en appui sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de son interlocuteur, approchant son visage du sien. Après un sourire sincèrement méprisant, il se contenta de murmurer en captant son regard :

_Si jamais vous faites encore du mal à Tet-chan... De quelque manière que ce soit... Je brûlerai votre vie comme un feu de paille. J'en ferai un tel cauchemar que les flammes de l'enfer ne seront que des caresses après ça. Me suis-je fait comprendre ?_

Tetsu déglutit. Il se leva pour venir près d'eux, désireux de voir le visage de son chanteur... et fut frappé par le sérieux et l'once de machiavélisme qu'il y régnait... Du calme, hein ? Ce n'était pas la peine non plus de se transformer en type inquiétant pour... Son père ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant sans doute à rétorquer quelque chose, mais le chanteur approcha encore son visage, jusqu'à presque le toucher.

_Vous vous dites que je ne suis pas très impressionnant, j'imagine ? Vous n'avez pas peur... Et bien vous avez tort... Croyez-moi sur parole. Et puis... On se fait toutes sortes de relations dans ce milieu, vous savez ?_ Acheva-t-il avec un sourire éloquent.

Tandis que Tetsu se demandait si ce n'était pas à son tour de péter les plombs maintenant, son père était moins bavard, tout à coup. Même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer, il devait reconnaître en lui-même que ce type là était plutôt flippant... Mais, fanfaron, il lança :

_Serait-ce une menace ? Dans ce cas..._

_Dans ce cas ?... Amusons-nous... _murmura Hyde. V_ous n'êtes pas en position de protester je crois. Essayez un peu, je n'attends que ça... Croyez-moi Ogawa-san : c'est bel et bien une menace. Et prêtez-y une oreille attentive, ça c'est un conseil._

_Doi... Doiha-chan... S'il te plaît..._

_As-tu terminé ? _Demanda Hyde en se redressant pour lui offrir ce sourire qu'il connaissait bien.

_Je... _murmura Tetsu... _Oui. Cette maison... Cet endroit... C'est déjà une autre vie. Quant à toi, lança-t-il à son père toujours assis, je te souhaite de ne jamais éprouver de remords, maintenant c'est trop tard... Ca te rendrait fou. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci : tu n'as jamais eu une once d'humanité et tu n'en auras jamais. Moi je sais aimer les autres et je vais m'y employer. Et on m'aime, tu sais. _

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et sortit précipitemment, une boule dans la gorge et Hyde à sa suite. Sans attendre, le bassiste traversa la rue, tourna, accélérant le pas. Vite, vite. Au moins changer de quartier. C'était insupportable, d'être ici. Il était heureux de ce qu'il avait accompli, mais il était encore fragile et il gérait mal l'excitation de se sentir enfin libéré. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc, à bout de forces, dans un parc pour enfants non loin de là. Hyde arriva quelques secondes après et s'accroupit devant lui, encadrant son visage de ses mains.

_Tu as été très courageux, Tet-chan !_ S'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire. _Je suis si fier de toi !_

_Vraiment ?_ Demanda Tetsu timidement.

Mais oui, vraiment ! Fit Hyde en riant, aussi excité qu'un gosse qui vient de faire une bêtise pour épater les copains. _Tu as été tellement courageux et fort... Peu de gens dans cette situation auraient eu ce courage, sois-en certain... Tu peux être satisfait et regarder devant toi maintenant. _

_Merci... _murmura le bassiste soudainnement.

_Pourquoi merci ?_

_De m'avoir sauvé la vie, pour ainsi dire... A plusieurs reprises..._

_Tu dis n'importe quoi, Tet-chan..._ lança Hyde avec humour, un peu gêné.

_Non... Tu as été là tout le temps et sans toi, je n'aurai pas pu faire ça... Et tu ne m'as jamais laissé seul, qui sait ce que j'aurais pu faire... Moi qui ait toujours vécu en mettant un point d'honneur à ne jamais rien devoir à personne... Je suis heureux de me dire aujourd'hui que je te dois la vie._

Assomé, Hyde ne trouva rien à redire à cette phrase magnifique et inattendue. Il se sentit très ému, touché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Que dire ? Rien n'aurait pu être à la mesure de ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là... Alors il se contenta de le serrer fort contre lui, qui tremblait encore de son audace passée, et de l'embrasser doucement... Et puis il le poussa à se relever. Ils avaient un train à prendre. Et un travail de récupération déjà bien amorcé, à terminer.


	14. Nouveau départ

**Va falloir penser à conclure la fic, quand même :). En attendant, un petit chapitre histoire de se faire juste plaisir :)**

Dans le train qui les ramenait à Tokyo, le silence fut de mise durant presque tout le trajet... Aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler, ils préféraient penser à ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, et ce qui les attendait encore. C'était comme sortir d'un long tunnel... Long et Sombre. Une fois au bout, à l'extérieur, la lumière du jour est aveuglante, si bien qu'il faut un temps d'adaptation pour marcher et voir normalement... C'était ça, Tetsu. Il ne réalisait pas bien la portée globale de son acte. L'impact que ça aurait sur sa vie désormais. Il était libre, enfin, mais cela, il ne le comprendrait qu'une fois rentré. A peine arrivés chez le chanteur, ils relachèrent enfin la pression et se révélèrent épuisés par cet aller et retour éprouvant, tant physiquement que moralement. Hyde se laissa tomber avec lassitude dans son canapé, enlevant sa veste auparavant.

_Ahhh... _fit-il en se vautrant avec satisfaction entre les coussins, _moi je ne bouge plus ! J'ai faim, mais je ne peux plus mettre un pied devant l'autre..._

_Si on se faisait livrer ? Ca évitera d'avoir à cuisiner..._ suggéra Tetsu.

L'idée fut adoptée avec enthousiasme et Hyde tint parole : même pour accueillir le livreur, il ne put se décider à se relever. Même pour manger, il resta couché. Tetsu s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté et picorait distraitement dans son repas, n'étant pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait. Un tas de choses s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Oh, bonnes pour la plupart. Mais un tas de choses. Oubliant sa fatigue et son esprit en bouillie, Hyde se redressa un peu, callant un coussin dans son dos :

_Ca va, Tet-chan ? Tu dois fermement cogiter, j'imagine..._

_Exactement,_ admis le bassiste en jouant nerveusement avec ses baguettes. _Si on m'avait dit, il y a ne serait-ce que quelques mois que... Je ferai ça... J'aurai jamais cru pouvoir y arriver..._

_Et tu ressens quoi ? _Demanda le petit chanteur.

_Je commence à comprendre... _murmura le bassiste après un instant de réflexion. _Je suis... comme libéré. Je ne comprends pas encore bien, mais je sens... Que le meilleur est à venir..._

_Tout à fait. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant, plus rien ne viendra te tourmenter..._

_Je me sens encore tellement fatigué..._

_C'est normal, Tet-chan, _s'empressa de rassurer Hyde._ Mais tu vas bien te reposer, fais-moi confiance..._

Tetsu tourna légèrement la tête et le fixa soudainement avec attention. Ce visage si serein qu'il avait senti dans son dos quand il déployait son audace quelques heures plus tôt... Ce ton de voix si assuré quand il prenait sa défense, chose qu'on n'avait encore jamais faite... Pensif, il murmura :

_Tu sais, Doiha-chan... Tu... Enfin... Tu étais sérieux, tout à l'heure ?_

_Hm ? A quel propos ?_ Demanda le chanteur, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

_Ces... menaces. Tu étais plutôt flippant, tu sais. Avec le recul, je trouve que tu étais vraiment cool... Mais quand même, flippant, _avoua le bassiste.

_Hé ho, sois pas si sympa avec moi,_ plaisanta Hyde. _J'ai jamais fais flipper personne, moi !_

_Je connais bien mon père... Et je t'assure qu'il n'en menait pas large..._

_C'était bien le but, en même temps... _fit Hyde sérieusement.

_Tu aurais pu faire... ce que tu as dis ?_ Demanda Tetsu, soudainement admiratif.

_Enfin Tet-chan, quelle question..._ lâcha Hyde, visiblement surpris.

_Laisse tomber, c'est complètement con comme question... _s'excusa Tetsu en se tournant sur le côté, gêné de se comporter de la sorte et d'insister.

Mais Hyde posa son bol sur la table basse et agitant la main pour réclamer son attention, il fit mine de se redresser un minimum avant d'enchaîner calmement :

_Bien sûr que je l'aurais fait. Peu importe qu'il soit ton père. Et peu importe que ça tourne mal pour moi après. S'il t'avait touché, et sous mes yeux qui plus est, j'aurai consacré ma vie à détruire la sienne. Traite-moi de fanfaron si tu veux, mais je suis très sérieux là-dessus._

Tetsu le regarda, médusé. Pas spécialement par le côté 'cool' de cette attitude, mais en revanche plus par... le simple fait qu'on ait envie de prendre sa défense et de se battre un peu pour lui. Il sentait qu'il était important. Qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un, et de la plus jolie façon qui soit. Et ça, c'était un fait nouveau dans sa vie, quelque chose qu'il acceptait avec gratitude.

_Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire..._

_Ben viens par là, ça sera déjà un bon début... _fit Hyde avec humour.

Et Tetsu vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, devant les jambes du chanteur allongé. Hyde se redressa aussitôt et ramena ses genoux sous son menton, le regard inspectant son bassiste qui gardait une distance respectable.

_Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais... _fit-il sur un ton taquin.

_Je sais bien !_ Rétorqua Tetsu du tac au tac.

_Tu n'as pas peur de moi, pas vrai ?_ Demanda doucement Hyde.

_Bien sûr que non._

_Et je peux espérer être un peu plus pour toi qu'un ami, non ?_

_Idiot... _fit Tetsu en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Bon. Alors viens là, que je puisse te câliner._

_'Ah mais j'y arriverai !' _se disait Hyde... C'était drôle, car sa propre timidité, qui lui avait toujours pourrit l'existence jusqu'alors, semblait s'envoler... Pour cause, Tetsu avait des problèmes autrement plus graves qu'une simple pudeur... Donc si chacun devait jouer la biche effarouchée, il y avait des chances pour qu'ils finissent par passer de longues soirées devant la télé à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux... Poussé apr la réserve de son bassiste, Hyde se sentait plus sûr de lui, même s'il ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport. Mais il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un qui prenne les choses en main. Et il fallait que ce soir lui, puisque l'homme blessé, c'était Tetsu. Un Tetsu qui finit par débrancher la partie 'réflexion' de son cerveau pour se mettre en mode veille, et qui se laisser aller à se rapprocher un peu, jusqu'à attérir dans ses bras, dos contre son torse. Hyde referma ses bras sous son cou en un geste sinon de victoire, au moins de progrès et étendit ses jambe de chaque côté du bassiste. Lui caressant les épaules légèrement à travers le tissu de ses vêtements, il murmura non sans un certain sadisme :

_Et maintenant je te tiens... Si on reparlait un peu de ce que tu m'as dit avant de rentrer chez toi ?_

Il ne pouvait le voir, Tetsu lui tournait le dos... Mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir que le teint du bassiste devait être d'un fort beau rouge à cet instant... En même temps, Tetsu s'y attendait plus ou moins, bien sûr... Tellement sous le coup de l'émotion à l'idée d'affronter son père, qu'il avait lâché ces petits mots comme s'ils débordaient... Ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, évidemment... Allons, un peu de cran... N'avait-il pas fait bien plus courageux et pire aujourd'hui ? Mais aussi, Hyde l'impressionnait un peu... Perpétuel angoissé, Tetsu se demandait maintenant s'il saurait être à la hauteur des attentes du chanteur... qui ne se confiait pas à n'importe qui et qui en avait beaucoup appris sur lui en peu de temps. Pour lui, Hyde le comblait déjà, même sans rien faire de spécial... Mais en serait-il de même ?

_Serre-moi fort, s'il te plaît..._ murmura-t-il finalement.

Alors Hyde, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, eu l'intuition de savoir à quoi pensait le bassiste. Il le rapprocha vraiment contre lui et resserra encore son étreinte, en élève obéissant qu'il était. Il entendit un soupir de bien-être s'échapper de la bouche de Tetsu, qui ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment de pure tendresse.

_On en a vécu des choses, tous les deux... _murmura enfin le bassiste, laissant tomber sa tête au creux du coude de son chanteur. _J'y pensais dans le train, tout à l'heure..._

_Ca... _murmura simplement Hyde sur un ton qui en disait long.

_On s'est pas mal cassés la gueule, avec le groupe, mine de rien... Mais on a aussi vécu des trucs incroyables._

_Tu l'as dit... Mais Tet-chan, ça ne te ressemble pas, d'être aussi nostalgique... _l'interrogea le petit chanteur en faisant courir ses doigts le long de ses bras.

_C'est juste que je me disais que... D'une façon où d'une autre finalement, tu fais partie de tous mes souvenirs heureux, _avoua le bassiste.

_Tet-chan..._

_C'est pour ça que je me demande encore si je suis la personne qu'il te faut. Je sais que ce n'était que des mensonges, tout ce que j'ai entendu jusque là... Je sais que je ne suis pas pire qu'un autre... Et j'arrive même à m'aimer un peu, quand on est ensemble, comme en ce moment... Malgré tout, je me demande si je saurai être..._

_Ce que tu peux dire comme conneries en 30 secondes... Ah ça, tu en débites !_ Le coupa Hyde, mi amusé, mi triste. _Mais ça va rentrer dans ta tête, quitte à te le marteler toute la journée s'il le faut ! Crois-moi, tu penses peut-être être un dur à cuire, mais moi j'ai la tête plus dure et je le prouve : tu ne te débarasseras pas de moi, je vais rester avec toi toute la vie. Même vieillir, ça me tente, si c'est avec toi... _lança-t-il pensivement. _Alors j'espère que c'est..._

_Je t'aime, tu sais... _lecoupa Tetsu d'une petite voix.

Ca aussi, ça faisait du bien, de le dire... De le dire vraiment, pas à la va-vite. Et d'entendre l'autre se délecter de ces mots, ce qu'il devinait aisément car les mains de Hyde sur lui ne bougeait plus, s'étant figées quand il avait parlé.

_Hm... Répète ?_ Demanda Hyde en le serrant fort à nouveau.

_Allez... N'abuse pas, je suis en convalescence, je suis en plein effort et travail sur moi, là... _plaisanta Tetsu.

_Mais moi aussi ! _Fit Hyde promptement.

_Ah bon ? Tu fais quoi, toi ?_

_Moi ? Là, je me retiens pour ne pas te sauter dessus ! _S'écria le chanteur avec spontanéité et innoncence.

_Euh... Doiha-chan... _fit le bassiste, un peu mal à l'aise.

_Je plaisantais..._ le rassura le chanteur. _Enfin non... Mais si... Euh... Ca va être compliqué, je le sens... _s'embrouilla-t-il tout seul.

Le bassiste eut un petit rire amusé. Alors comme ça, monsieur crânait et jouait les tombeurs, mais c'était un peu du vent, tout ça ?... Il n'en menait pas large non plus, tiens... Il se fit à ce moment là l'étrange réflexion qu'il était parfaitement détendu et serein, choses qu'il avait du mal à être dès lors qu'on abordait certains sujets, d'ordinaire... Hyde se détendit un peu et l'incita à se retourner pour l'avoir bien en face.

_Je plaisantais, dans le sens où je ne te brusquerai jamais, tu le sais bien. Je ne suis pas comme ça... Mais sur le fond, j'étais sérieux. Je sais que ça doit faire partie de ces choses qui te semblent difficilement concevables, mais il va falloir que tu acceptes le fait que tu me plaîs. Et encore, c'est rien de le dire. Tout me plaît, tout me fait envie, chez toi. Dire le contraire, ce serait mentir. Mais je serai sage comme une image, simplement ne va pas croire après que tu m'es indifférent..._

Un peu gêné de cette franchise, mais surtout très content malgré tout, Tetsu se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête, se promettant intérieurement de se dépêcher de reprendre le dessus, car ce qu'avait dit Hyde était aussi valable pour lui, après tout. Il s'agissait juste d'un petit blocage, mais il allait y travailler...

_Si on allait se coucher, Tet-chan ?_ Proposa le chanteur, visiblement mort de fatigue. _Je serai irréprochable, promis._

_T'es bête quand tu t'y mets alors... _se contenta de dire Tetsu, avant d'éclater de dire face à cette mine à laquelle dire non relevait d'un défi de taille...

Ce projet lui plu, étant lui-même à bout de force. Et effectivement, Hyde eût à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller, qu'il ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Tetsu n'était pas loin de le suivre, mais pas sans un dernier baiser au passage, histoire d'être assuré de passer une bonne nuit...

**Court chapitre, transition encore... A mon avis et sauf changement de programme, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, je pense :)**


	15. S'aimer

essai

**Dernier chapitre... Elle va me manquer cette fic, mine de rien... Plus que les autres, peut-être même :)**

Comme prévu, le travail repris la semaine suivante, avec joie. Après tout, personne ne considérait ça comme un 'vrai' métier, et dans le cas présent, c'était un retour à une vie normale, après des mois de flou complet… Bien sûr, Ken et Yukki ne demandèrent jamais ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant ces quelques jours de break, et ils étaient loin d'imaginer de quoi il retournait. Mais par amitié, ils jouèrent le jeu et souhaitèrent un bon rétablissement à Tetsu qui 'revenait de sa grippe', un bon retour à Hyde qui avait 'réglé ses problèmes' et qui les remercia silencieusement de leur bonne volonté. Tetsu ne voulait pas que ça se sache. _« N'en parle à personne »_, lui avait-il redemandé une nouvelle fois. Même pas à eux. Pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, mais il tenait tellement à passer à autre chose que c'était inutile d'en reparler. C'était son choix, Hyde le respecterait. Le plus dur, ce n'était pas ça. Le plus dur, c'était encore de faire semblant de rien toute la journée aux répétitions. Car hors de question de parler de leur relation dès maintenant, alors qu'ils venaient de retrouver un semblant de stabilité. Mais ils finiraient par se faire griller, bien sûr. Car Hyde le dévorait du regard dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et était aux petits soins pour lui, redoublant d'attention. Il ne fallait pas prendre Yukki et Ken pour des imbéciles non plus… Quelque part, c'était amusant aussi. Sous couvert de se passer un papier ou un stylo, leurs mains se frôlaient une seconde… En passant dans le couloir, les épaules s'entrechoquaient doucement… leur arrachant à chaque fois un imperceptible sourire. Ils devaient attendre le soir, ou un moment seuls tous les deux, pour échanger un rapide baiser avant qu'une tierce personne n'entre dans la pièce. Ca les frustrait un peu, mais ils s'en amusaient beaucoup. Ca ne durerait pas éternellement, ils se feraient pincer un jour ou l'autre, mais pour l'heure, il valait mieux le jouer comme ça… Comme là, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le petit bureau à la recherche de documents, et que Hyde ne put résister à l'envie de l'enlacer tendrement pour déposer un petit baiser dans son cou, avant de le lâcher, entendant des pas se rapprocher d'eux… Dommage… Mais il y aurait d'autres occasions. C'était sûr, car le temps aidant, Tetsu le laissait percer sa carapace.

Un soir, veille d'un week end où le repos était une nouvelle fois le mot d'ordre -Hyde veillant au grain- ils rentrèrent chez lui assez tard. La journée avait été fructueuse et constructive, un concert étant en préparation. Aussi après un repas vite expédié, le plus petit opta pour un bon bouquin dans son lit, avec le cendrier et le verre de vin à portée de main. Ca, ça ne devait pas être bien loin de la béatitude... Ca lui arrivait trop rarement avec la vie à 100 à l'heure qu'il menait en général, pour ne pas se délecter des moments aussi détendus… Mais la vraie béatitude, il l'atteint vraiment quand une demie heure plus tard, Tetsu sortit de la salle de bain avec la tête de quelqu'un complètement relaxé par une bonne douche chaude. Regardant discrètement par-dessus son livre subitement devenu sans intérêt, Hyde l'observa se sécher les cheveux et chercher un t-shirt en balayant la chambre du regard. Il avait encore du mal à montrer son corps, Tetsu… Surtout le haut, à cause des cicatrices, même si certaines disparaissaient petit à petit… Pour le taquiner, Hyde essayait souvent de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait bien se balader en caleçon ici, ça ne gênait pas… En réalité, c'était moins pour le plaisir de le regarder que pour celui de le faire accepter qu'il faille se montrer un peu et s'accepter… Mais Tetsu n'était pas encore tellement à l'aise, de ce point de vue là.

_Laisse tomber ce t-shirt, Tet-chan,_ tenta-t-il sur un ton neutre, ne voulant pas le braquer. _I__l fait trop chaud…_

_Mais… Bon… D'accord…_

Hyde haussa un sourcil, surpris. Tiens, il y avait du mieux ? Bon, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être l'éclate non plus, mais Tetsu commençait-il enfin à accepter qu'on le regarde et qu'il se montre ? Ca en avait tout l'air. C'est bien. Tetsu devenait quelqu'un d'épanouit, de plus en plus. Il vint s'asseoir en tailleur près du chanteur, l'air pensif. Posant son livre par terre, Hyde se redressa à son tour :

C_a va ?_

_Oui oui… Je me disais juste que lundi, il faudra reprendre le dernier morceau… Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ça ne va pas… Ken-chan va trop rapidement, comparé au rythme de Yukki et puis…_

_Stop stop stop,_ l'arrêta Hyde. _Re-pos. __On a déjà dit qu'on bosserait sur l'autre morceau demain, on va pas non plus s'en rajouter la nuit…_

_Désolé…_

_Je plaisante, _assura Hyde en souriant. _En réalité, je suis content que tu aies repris la tête du peloton comme ça… Mais c'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête, là tout de suite maintenant._

_Ah oui ? Et c'était quoi, ton projet ?_

Pour toute réponse, Hyde se pencha un peu et l'embrassa doucement, une main caressant son épaule. Et puis il lui sourit et se rallongea, se disant qu'il n'était pas sympa de le taquiner de la sorte... Cependant, il ne voyait plus tellement le même regard chez Tetsu, depuis quelques jours... Avant, il y avait toujours des questions, une certaine inquiétude dans le regard... Depuis peu, il ne voyait plus tellement ça, mais juste de la sérénité. Mais il ne brusquerait rien, il se l'était juré. Ceci explique donc qu'il fut particulièrement surpris quand, après un instant d'hésitation, le bassiste se pencha au-dessus de lui et le fixa un moment.

_Oui ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Tetsu se pencha encore et posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes plusieurs fois, avant de se décider à y rester. Surpris car les fois où Tetsu prenait l'initiative se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, Hyde ne tarda pas à savoir quoi faire pour l'encourager. Il passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'inciter à s'allonger aussi. Offrant malgré sa petite corpulence, abri et sécurité dans son attitude, il mis Tetsu à l'aise. Le bassiste s'allongea sur le côté, le haut de son corps surplombant légèrement Hyde. Un peu plus hardi tout à coup, il l'embrassa encore, se laissant aller à mesure que le temps passait. Le chanteur fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse jusqu'aux épaules, redescendant par les bras... et il perçut un frémissement. Alors, il rompit le baiser, devinant encore les pensées de Tetsu.

_Tu n'es pas laid du tout, tu sais. Ces marques ne resteront pas, et quand bien même, je m'en fiche pas mal. Tu en as finis avec ça, et si tu crois que c'est ça qui va me rebuter..._

_Ce n'est pas beau et c'est tellement stupide... _protesta Tetsu, quelquefois encore en colère contre lui-même et sa faiblesse passée...

_Non, c'était juste douloureux,_ corrigea Hyde. _Et toi, tu es mon petit rayon de soleil, donc tu es beau... Je les connais, ces marques. Je les ai soignées, je les ai vu cicatriser..._ ajouta-t-il en forçant Tetsu à l'allonger complètement sur le dos, et en le surplombant à son tour.

Il pris sa main dans la sienne et déposa un léger baiser dans le creux... Un autre sur le poignet... Et ainsi jusqu'à l'épaule, un baiser sur chaque marque de désespoir, qui firent fondre Tetsu. Toute marque de tendresse le touchait profondément, et toujours un peu plus. Il n'était pas près de s'en lasser, ça c'était sûr. Et bien qu'il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que les baisers effaceraient les marques, la tendresse dont il faisait l'objet en effaçait d'autres. Et finalement, c'était ça le plus important. Arrivé à l'épaule, Hyde fit de même avec l'autre bras, patiemment, s'amusant de le sentir frémir sous ses lèvres pourtant bien sages. Pris à son propre piège comme il ne s'y attendait pas, il fut surpris de sentir la main timide de Tetsu se glisser sous son t-shirt et caresser son ventre. Il l'encouragea d'un sourire, conscient qu'il devait faire le maximum pour ne pas tout gâcher. Au bout d'une demi-heure de ce jeu de mains et de baisers de moins en moins innocents, Hyde fut de nouveau étonné en constatant le souffle légèrement haletant de Tetsu, et ses joues rosies. Par jeu, mais très sérieusement à la fois, il demanda :

_Peut-être que je devrai m'arrêter là ?... Excuse-moi, je me suis laissé emporter..._

_Non... _murmura Tetsu en lui volant un rapide baiser.

_Non ? _

_Ne t'arrête pas... S'il te plaît..._

_Tu as peur de t'enfuir si je t'en laisse la possibilité ?_ Demanda sérieusement Hyde.

_Non... C'est juste que... J'en ai envie... _avoua le bassiste.

Hélà, mais c'est que Hyde ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là ! Comment ça ? Il faut dire que depuis le début de la soirée, les choses baignaient dans un climat sérieux, mais enfin... Il aurait cru devoir batailler plus que ça, et voilà que Tetsu se disait prêt...

_Tu me laisserais t'aimer ? _Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Le bassiste acquiesça en souriant. Hyde l'embrassa alors, plus sérieusement cette fois, sentant que l'instant allait être crucial. Tetsu s'en remettait à lui et pour la première fois sans doute, il s'abandonnait à quelqu'un sans se cacher derrière un masque d'assurance ou une quelconque autre protection. Quand il se pencha sur lui au point de presque s'allonger, il sentit le bassiste frémir ; il avait presque la chair de poule. Appréhension, sûrement… Il avait la bouche tellement sèche, Tetsu… Car il avait bien compris ce qui allait se passer.

_Tet-chan… Il ne faut pas que tu te forces, tu sais…_ murmura Hyde, désireux de le voir à l'aise.

_Non… J'ai un peu peur… Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise peur… Juste celle qu'on a quand on sait qu'on va vivre un truc fort…_ articula Tetsu.

Hyde compris que Tetsu ne se forçait pas, dans le sens où il était comme lui… Malgré tout, il était fébrile, nerveux… Il devrait tout mettre en œuvre pour l'aimer, le lui montrer, le lui faire sentir…

_Tout va bien se passer, Tet-chan… Moi aussi, je suis nerveux… _dit-il, étant toujours sincère._ Mais ça va bien se passer, rassure-toi…_

Tetsu acquiesça, sentant ses forces le quitter, tellement il se lâchait… Hyde sourit et entrepris de petits baisers papillon sur sa joue, faisant ainsi resurgir bien des souvenirs… Ils avaient le temps, tout le temps… Et Hyde ne pouvait se lasser de l'embrasser un peu partout, de caresser sa peau, respirer son odeur de shampoing… Il était vraiment désirable, ayant pris quelques kilos ces derniers temps… Et même sans ça… Tetsu possédait un charme inné qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, le rendant bien plus irrésistible que n'importe quel mannequin fade. Un mélange subtil de croyance en les autres, et de manque de confiance en soi le rendait complexe et attachant… Son intelligence, sa gentillesse, son talent… Tout ça, c'était vraiment précieux, Hyde le savait. Il était celui qui avait tant fait pour lui, au détriment, il en était sûr maintenant, de lui-même parfois. Comme Tetsu souriait en sentant ses baisers sur sa joue, il en profita pour caresser ses lèvres de sa langue, avant de partir à la rencontre de celle du bassiste qui semblait perdre tout moyen de réflexion… C'était un tel bonheur, de sentir sa langue jouer avec la sienne, son souffle se mêler au sien, sentir son corps se coller contre le sien… C'était tellement tendre que Tetsu crut qu'il allait pleurer. A cet instant, il se dit que si jamais, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Hyde devait lui être enlevé… il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il deviendrait… Mais pour l'heure, il était là… Déployant des trésors de douceur, d'attention à son égard… Et Tetsu récupérait toutes ces années passées seul à se convaincre que jamais personne ne pourrait l'aimer… Ca n'effaçait pas les souffrances endurées… C'était carrément une nouvelle vie qui commençait. Une vie où il pourrait à loisir demander à être enlacé si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, et où il pourrait satisfaire son envie grandissante d'aimer à son tour. Ca promettait d'être génial. Et comme chaque chose de sa vie que Tetsu s'est employé à construire, il se jura d'y mettre tout son cœur, ne faisant jamais rien à moitié. Il avait décidé d'être apprivoisé, alors il serait à lui maintenant. A lui et à personne d'autre. Basculant sur le côté, Hyde s'allongea sans lâcher cette main qu'il tenait dans la sienne, juste pour le contempler. Tetsu savait ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même. Il savait que Hyde le regardait, pour qu'il comprenne, comme il l'avait déjà fait un soir au moment où il était au fond du gouffre, que Hyde aimait ce qu'il voyait… Que Tetsu comprenne qu'il était désiré. Il le sentit, cette fois. Il en rougit un peu quand il vit les yeux brillant de Hyde, qui se mordillait la lèvre, visiblement en pleine retenue. Ne pouvant résister à une telle expression, Tetsu tendit l'autre main pour la passer dans ses cheveux, souriant. Et le chanteur se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, enlevant en même temps son t-shirt. L'autre regarda un instant ce corps certes frêle mais parfaitement proportionné, qui lui faisait autant envie qu'un enfant planté devant la vitrine d'un magasin de sucreries. Hyde s'assit à califourchon sur lui, l'air décidé et satisfait que Tetsu soit détendu et actif, puisqu'il sentait ses mains parcourir son torse. Il embrassa celui du bassiste, descendant du même coup ses caresses sur ses jambes, et passa la main sous son caleçon, pour le lui ôter. Tetsu se retrouva complètement nu, totalement exposé à son regard… et il se sentit bien. Il était même impatient. Hyde le regarda avec un petit sourire gourmand et posa la main délicatement sur son entrejambe, déclenchant un hoquet de surprise chez Tetsu, qui se crispa légèrement.

_Tu vas voir… Je te promets que d'ici une minute, tu ne seras plus du tout embarrassé…_ murmura Hyde à son oreille.

Effectivement. Il commença à masser cet endroit particulièrement sensible, et la réaction de Tetsu fut suffisamment éloquente… Doucement, le petit androgyne accentuait ses caresses et commença les va et viens de sa main. Tetsu quitta toute raison, tout désir de lutte. Au contraire, il était de plus en plus impatient, de moins en moins réticent à mesure qu'il sentait son corps réagir fortement à ce massage expert. Sa respiration se fit bruyante, déclenchant une vague nouvelle de désir chez Hyde, qui s'arrêta pour ôter son propre pantalon, n'y tenant plus. Après tant de caresses et préliminaires, il le voulait. Le temps pris le long de la soirée n'avait fait qu'augmenter son désir, rendant ainsi chaque action un peu plus osée, délicieusement plaisante. Tetsu sentit son corps se relâcher et se libérer de toute crispation, le laissant ainsi agir à sa guise. Hyde en profita pour se placer entre ses jambes, et accrocha son regard au sien, on ne peut plus sérieux.

_Je peux ?_ demanda-t-il simplement.

_Oui…_ répondit Tetsu d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaîssait pas.

_Tu es sûr ?_ insista le chanteur.

_Oui… J'en ai envie…_ articula Tetsu à voix basse.

Comment pouvait-il dire non alors que la voix rauque du chanteur suffisait à elle seule à le faire décoller ? Qu'il le sentait entre ses jambes, frémissant et impatient ? Et qu'il était exactement dans le même état… Quand Hyde caressa une nouvelle fois sa joue du revers de la main, il la bloqua pour embrasser ses doigts, puis les lécher timidement. Hyde suréleva alors légèrement son bassin pour le préparer. C'était douloureux. Tetsu grimaça un peu. Raison de plus pour le chanteur de prendre son temps encore, pour éviter le plus possible de lui faire mal. Surtout, pas de brutalité, c'était la dernière chose à faire. Il redoubla d'attention, continuant à l'embrasser par ailleurs pour détourner son attention. Après plusieurs minutes, le bassiste se détendit un peu, alors Hyde leva ses jambes légèrement pour ne pas le surprendre et entra en lui avec précaution, malgré son envie grandissante. Tetsu se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, à ce moment là. Malgré tous les soins reçus, c'était quand même un peu douloureux. Bien qu'il se retienne, aucune de ses expressions n'échappaient à Hyde, qui s'arrêta pour lui caresser la joue :

_Oh non, mon amour, je t'en prie détends-toi... Ca va aller... Je te promets que le plus dur est passé. Maintenant, tu vas voir... Ca ne fera plus mal, au contraire..._

Tetsu acquiesça, lui vouant une confiance totale. Et Hyde commença les va-et-viens lentement, s'appliquant de toutes ses forces, concentrant toute son énergie sur un seul but : l'aimer, lui donner autant de plaisir que possible. Et au bout de plusieurs minutes, les sensations que percevaient Tetsu changèrent. D'inconfortable, la situation devenait agréable... puis grisante... excitante... Merveilleuse. Il le sentait aller et venir en lui, et il sentait à quel point il l'aimait, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais senti jusqu'alors. C'était comme si d'un coup, il avait pu lire dans le coeur de Hyde, et c'était encore plus beau que les paroles prononcées depuis des jours, pourtant magnifiques elles aussi. Il observait le médaillon argenté que Hyde portait autour du cou, virevolter devant ses yeux au gré de ses coups de rein tandis qu'il sentait le plaisir monter en lui avec volupté, et ses yeux lui piquer... Hyde le remarqua et ralentit.

_Tu pleures, Tet-chan ?_ Demanda-t-il, ne sachant quoi en penser.

D'ordinaire, quand ce genre de situation -à savoir pleurer devant autrui- se produisait, Tetsu niait tout quitte à être ridicule. Mais pourquoi nier maintenant ? Oui, il avait envie de pleurer... C'était bien normal après tout. L'amour reçu de ses soeurs et sa mère, ce n'était pas pareil, même si ça l'avait aidé à tenir... Il en avait quand même cruellement manqué, surtout depuis devenu adulte, ayant quitté la maison. Là, d'un coup, il en recevait pour la vie entière. Il y avait de quoi être déstabilisé. Il lui sourit, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, et Hyde compris. Il continua à aller et venir en lui en gémissant, ne perdant jamais le contact visuel avec son amant... Fasciné, Tetsu le trouva incroyablement beau. Plus que jamais. Et bientôt, ses cris se mélèrent aux siens. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de se retenir. Ses mains parcouraient son dos qui était assez musclé finalement, ses cheveux, sa nuque, redescendaient vers ses fesses au rythme des accelérations. Chacun vibrait des cris ou soupirs laissés par l'autre. S'il avait su qu'il aimerait autant ça, Tetsu se serait donné à lui bien plus tôt... Mais d'un autre côté... C'était sans doute aussi pour ça que c'était si bon. Hyde réagissait à chacun de ses frémissements, il savait quand accélérer ou ralentir pour que ça lui plaise au maximum, selon ce qu'il percevait... Et il sentit qu'il n'était plus très loin... Effectivement, par réflexe, Tetsu le griffa légèrement à l'épaule quand il sentit une secousse traverser son corps des pieds à la tête et lui retourner le coeur si bien qu'il en aurait eu le vertige, s'il n'avait pas été allongé... Quand il cria pour la dernière fois, Hyde ne mis pas longtemps à le rejoindre dans cet état de transe délicieusement excitant et épuisant à la fois... Il ne su trop comment, il réussit à se retirer et à le poser délicatement, étendant les jambes de son précieux bassiste, avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté près de lui, à bout de forces et plus heureux que jamais. Reprenant sa respiration, il tendit la main pour essuyer les yeux humides de Tetsu, qui se demandait s'il pourrait encore vivre quelque chose de plus intense que ça, dans l'avenir... Sans doute, oui. C'était Hyde et il était surprenant. Alors, sans doute... Il ressentit le besoin de l'avoir près de lui, même si c'était déjà le cas depuis le début de la soirée... Alors il se tourna pour se blottir dans ses bras, que Hyde referma jalousement sur lui. Protection, toujours... Mais réciproque, maintenant. Tetsu serait assez fort pour ça. Pensivement et plus pour lui-même, il murmura :

_Tu es celui avec qui je travaille et qui comprend ma passion... Mon meilleur ami... Mon amant... Celui qui m'a sauvé... Mais derrière toutes ces étiquettes, il y a toujours la personne que j'aime..._

Hyde sourit en lui caressant les bras, appréciant le contact de ce corps tiède contre lui... Après plusieurs minutes passée ainsi, il sentit la tête du bassiste partir sur le côté. Il s'endormait, même dans une position pareille... Alors il le calla sur son torse, le bassiste se laissa faire en souriant faiblement, à moitié endormi.

_Je t'aime, Tet-chan..._

Nouveau sourire. Le premier d'une longue série. Il se l'était dit, non ? Ils avaient le temps, maintenant...

**Ayé, fini ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié autant que je me suis éclaté à l'écrire :). Et pis à bientôt pour de nouvelles fics :)**


End file.
